El regreso de los Serpombres
by Orix11
Summary: Ronaldo tenía razón. Los Serpombres existen. Pero no tienen nada que ver con las serpientes, ni dominan el mundo. Son una raza casi extinta...y su origen está ligado a las Gems, y al pasado de la Tierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos. Viendo el capítulo de "Cosas raras de Ciudad Playa", me llamó la atención todo el asunto de los "Serpombres" de los que hablaba Ronaldo Fryman, resulta que ni más ni menos vendrían a ser la versión de Steven Universe del famoso tema de los reptilianos, esos supuestos seres reptiles antropomórficos que dominan el banco mundial, Disney o algo asi, jaja. Se dice que son extraterrestres, que viven bajo la tierra, que son dinosaurios evolucionados. Y esto último en particular encendió mi imaginación (además de una idea que conversé con un amigo) ¿Y qué tal si las Gems tuvieron algo que ver con esto? Sin más preámbulos…**

 **Ojalá les guste. Se agradecen reviews y sugerencias**

 **Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y a Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Steven Universe: El regreso de los Serpombres

Capítulo 1: Fósiles vivientes.

La furgoneta verde se detuvo cerca a la "Fish Stew Pizza". Jenny estaba en el puesto, algo desganada. De pronto, vio a un curioso muchacho que parecía de entrado en la veintena, de más o menos 1,65 metros, con una especie de sobretodo azul, y lo más curioso...ojos con pupilas verticales, y piel levemente celeste.

\- ¿Bienvenido a Fish Stew Pizza, puedo atenderlo?-.

\- Sí, quiero una con anchoas, pepperoni y la de bordes de queso... ¿tres en total, no?-.

\- Claro...- dijo Jenny ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Oye, ¿eres actor o algo así? - preguntó de pronto Kofi, el padre de Jenny, al notar algo…extraño en el visitante.

\- No, para nada...solo estoy de paso - contestó el joven con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Aquí está su pedido - dijo Jenny, entregándole las cajas - vuelva pronto, meh...-.

Kofi Pizza vio extrañado como el joven iba casi corriendo de vuelta al vehículo.

\- Genial, más locos de teatro…-.

\- Bueno, conseguí comida, tenemos que seguir...-.

\- Esto es Ciudad Playa... ¿crees que aquí estén?- le contestó un joven que venía sentado mirando una laptop en la parte trasera. Era algo más alto, como de 1,77 metros, llevaba ropa distinta, y su piel era verdosa.

\- Todas las señales vienen de aquí, viejo...se nota que te sentó mal la soda esa vez...-.

\- Arrgh, eso...-.

\- Tranquilo Jade, el olfato no falla aquí...-.

\- Bueno Topace...te creo...-.

Jade y Topace estacionaron de nuevo para comer tranquilos. Aprovechó l que conducía las lunas polarizadas de la furgoneta, para hacer algo que llevaba tiempo deseando. Cansados en parte de su aspecto humanoide que reflejaba en parte la forma de sus...antiguos jefes, asumieron sus formas reales. Topace se veía como un lagarto azul humanoide, con las manos y pies vagamente palmeados, además de un largo hocico. Jade se veía como un gran lagarto verdoso claro, con prolongaciones óseas encima de los ojos, y un cuerno pequeño sobre la nariz. Realmente ambos parecían un pedazo de historia ambulante. Un pedazo de prehistoria mas bien.

Un fragmento de gema brillaba en el pecho del primero, y otra en la frente del segundo. Pero no eran Gemas. Algo más tal vez…

 _Hace 5000 años, las Gemas del Planeta Madre descubrieron la Tierra. O eso se dice. La verdad es que hacia cerca de 125 millones de años habían llegado al planeta azul varias de ellas. Descubrieron a las especies que dominaban el mundo por aquellos tiempos: los dinosaurios. Pensando en el potencial que estos animales y sus parientes tenían, experimentaron con algunos de ellos. Tras mucho tiempo de investigaciones, crearon una estirpe de seres originados a partir de los grandes reptiles, cuyo objetivo era ser sirvientes de última categoría de las arrogantes Gemas. Para ello, tenían una versión minimizada considerablemente del poder de sus amas. Podían en algunos casos llegar a la fusión, sin danzar, pero casi todos podían convocar armas. Sin llegar a ser tan fuertes como las Gemas, eran adversarios temibles. Muchos de ellos dirigieron su furia contra los humanos, dando origen a las leyendas de dragones y "gente serpiente".Gemsaurs es el nombre común de estos seres…_

 _Cuando estalló la rebelión de Rose Quartz, muchos de los Gemsaurs se mantuvieron neutrales, debido a que las Gems se enfrascaron en su guerra en la que ellos no tenían ningún interés en juego…o eso creían. Sin embargo, su lealtad nunca cambió...aunque atacasen ocasionalmente a los humanos, seguían sirviendo a las Gems._

 _Y he ahí su perdición. Diamante Amarillo temía que las Gemas de Cristal lideradas por Rose Quartz pudieran emplear el poder de los Gemsaurs para voltear las tablas a su favor, así que comandó a Jasper para que los buscara y exterminara. Por ello, su número se ha visto reducido considerablemente...y los pocos que quedan siguen buscando a sus antiguas Amas. Algunas viejas lealtades nunca cambian...aunque el paso de los siglos haya desarrollado sus conciencias haciéndolos casi iguales a las Gems en ese sentido. Por ello, muchos sienten conflictos internos entre mantener su independencia, o seguir al servicio de sus antiguas jefas extraterrestres..._

 _\- E_ s aquí...- pensó Jade, al bajar del coche. Ya de noche. La playa le parecía un lugar poco atrayente. Pero ahí estaba. Se lo decían sus entrañas y la gema de su frente, la misma que camuflaba en forma humana. Cosa que debió hacer, al notar la presencia de un niño. Mas de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Ese no era un humano común.

\- Hola, ¿se te ofrece algo?- le dijo el niño - me llamo Steven, ¿y tú?-.

\- ¿Por qué luces como una gema?-.

\- ¡Soy un Cristal Gem, y con Garnet, Perla y Amatista defendemos Ciudad Playa!-.

\- Pero eres humano...-.

\- ¡No me has dicho cómo te llamas!-.

\- Oh...soy...Jade...-.

\- Mucho gusto, y como te decía...-.

\- ¡Donde están ellas?-.

\- Deben estar en una de sus misiones...-.

\- ¿Van a volver? - dijo Jade poniéndose nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué las buscas?-.

De pronto, la forma "humana" de Jade cedió dando paso a un Ceratosaurio humanoide, con una pequeña gema de Jade en la frente, y con un rostro casi inexpresivo.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Eres un serpombre! ¡Ronaldo tenía razón!-.

\- ¿Serpombre? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Jade, mirándolo con curiosidad y enfocándolo con sus grandes ojos con pupilas verticales.

En eso, Perla salió a la terraza, y observó la escena. Perdió la calma rápidamente.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Aléjate de ahí!-.

\- ¡Perla! ¡No quiere hacernos daño! ¡Te está...!-.

Steven vio de pronto como el curioso ser asumía una pose defensiva, estirando el cuello hacia adelante y emitiendo una especie de siseo.

\- Perla...- repetía Jade.

 _Si las Perlas fueron creadas como sirvientas en el Planeta Madre...los Gemsaurs eran directamente la carne de cañón, soldados reemplazables...hasta que Rose Quartz decidió que ello no podía continuar. Sin saberlo, esto precipito la casi extinción de los Gemsaurs..._

Perla desplegó su lanza y con una grácil maniobra alejó al desconcertado Steven con su mano, y con la otra colocó la hoja de su arma sobre el cuello de Jade.

\- ¡Dime que haces aquí!- exclamó. A lo lejos llegaban Garnet y Amatista.

\- ¡Contenlo ahí!- gritó Amatista, alistando su látigo.

\- ¿Quién eres? Pareces una gema corrupta...- dijo Perla, hecha una furia.

Jade solo la miró fijamente, y su cara animalizada de pronto articuló una sonrisa tierna. Ante la sorpresa de Steven y las Crystal Gems, el "serpombre" como decía Steven, se inclinó con reverencia ante Perla.

\- ¿Y eso? - dijo Garnet con escepticismo.

\- Dímelo tú a mí - dijo Perla, confundida.

\- Creo que tienes un fan...- dijo Amatista.

\- ¿Perla, conoces a ese...hombre lagarto?- dijo Steven, con una sonrisa.

\- No...no...debe ser un error...- dijo Perla, ahora viendo con curiosidad al ser que seguía postrado ante ella.

\- La encontré al fin...mi señora...mi ama...-.

\- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Amatista.

\- Rayos, que es esto? - se incomodó Perla.

\- Cálmense...es inofensivo...- dijo Garnet - y creo que ya sé que es lo que esta sucediendo...-.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen ya? - exclamó emocionado Steven - ¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-.

\- Jovencito, si me dejaras terminar - dijo Garnet.

\- ¿Garnet, qué está pasando aqui?-.

\- ¿La estoy asustando, mi señora? - dijo Jade, poniéndose de pie, sonriente.

\- ¡Sí, y deja de llamarme así! -.

\- ¿Cómo desea que la llame?-.

\- ¡Ya basta!-.

\- Ohhh, Perla, ¿tienes un admirador secreto, y no dices nada? ¡Al menos a alguien le interesa lo que haces!- dijo Amatista haciendo una mueca. Steven se reía.

\- Hey...necesitamos ir a casa...tenemos que hablar...y tú, Gemsaur, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Garnet.

\- Me llamo Jade, señora...-.

\- Creo que le dice eso a todo el mundo - dijo Steven.

\- Todas las Gems son señoras, pero solo Perla es mi señora...-.

\- Ya basta, rayos, ¿qué...qué es todo esto? - dijo Perla sacudiendo de la ropa a Jade.

\- Perla...-.

\- ¿Garnet?-.

\- Déjalo...vamos a casa...y tú, te quedas aquí - dijo señalando a Jade.

El Gemsaur se sentó en la arena algo resignado.

Ya en casa, y ante la insistencia de Steven, Garnet les contó lo que sabia del tema. Información que Rose Quartz en el pasado le había aconsejado guardar...hasta ahora...

\- Oh...así que...- dijo Perla.

\- Bueno, al menos tendremos a alguien que limpie todo...- dijo Amatista.

\- Si serás...-.

\- ¡No puede quedarse aquí! -.

\- Por qué no? La casa es grande! Hay espacio para uno más. El león entretanto vigilaba desde lo alto a Jade. Este jugaba con la arena.

Jade observaba el mar. A diferencia de su compañero Topace, a él no le gustaba, tampoco la playa. Pero la presencia de su líder natural en ese ambiente lo reconfortaría. Entretanto, asumió su forma humana, y optó por subir. Al aparecer a pocos metros de la puerta, el león gruño.

\- No quiero pelear...- dijo Jade.

\- Oh, llegaste...- dijo Steven - ¿quieres comer algo?-.

\- ¿Y ese?- dijo Amatista.

\- Es el...Gemsaur...- en esa forma parece ustedes, ¡pero en hombre!-.

\- Esa cosa tiene nombre Steven - dijo Garnet.

\- Bueno...ya que...cielos- dijo Perla - ¡tenemos trabajo por hacer...vamos!-.

\- ¡Voy con ustedes! - exclamó Steven.

\- Steven...esta vez, te quedas...-.

\- ¿Por qué?-.

\- Vigila a...Jade...-.

Steven se quedó mirando en silencio a Jade, quien estaba como una estatua, moviendo únicamente sus pupilas para vigilar a Steven y a León.

\- ¿Y...realmente tienes que servir a Perla?-.

\- Si - contestó escuetamente Jade.

\- Entiendo, podemos ser todos amigos, pero ¿"servir"?-.

\- Por ello nos crearon...-.

\- ¿Creado?-.

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Jade, que haces ahí? ¿Por qué estás en esta casa construida sobre una evidente estatua de una Gem?-.

Asomó por la ventana una gran criatura que parecía un reptil acuático antropomórfico.

\- ¡Wao, otro serpombre, digo, Gemsaur! ¿Se va a quedar aquí también?-.

\- Topace! - exclamó Jade, y fue a abrir la puerta. León ahora miraba confundido a ambos.

\- ¿Él vino contigo, no?- preguntó Steven.

\- Si mocoso...por cierto...eh...¿Gem?-.

\- Si, también soy de...-.

\- Es mitad humano Topace, una larga historia...-.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-.

En eso, las Crystal Gems volvieron de su misión.

\- Falsa alarma - dijo Amatista - ¿esperen, qué?-.

\- Oh...señoras...las saludo - exclamo Topace arrodillándose ante ellas. Jade repitió el gesto.

\- Oh no...esto no está sucediendo! - gritó Perla.

\- Necesito encontrar a alguien entre ustedes...- dijo Topace.

\- Habla claro - dijo Garnet, mirándolo con curiosidad - y levántate...-.

Los dos Gemsaurs asumieron sus formas humanas.

\- Se ven algo mejor así...- le susurró Amatista a Perla, a lo que esta hizo una mueca.

\- Vengo buscando a la dueña de esto...no, no es el fragmento de una Gema real, es su equivalente terrestre y nada más - dijo Topace, extendiendo un fragmento azulino de roca hacia Garnet.

\- Lapislázuli...- dijo la Gema fusión.

\- ¿Esa tipa de azul? - dijo Amatista.

\- No la encontrarás aquí, lagarto...- dijo Perla, llevándose la mano a la cabeza - está en el fondo del mar en este momento...-.

\- Y no como esperas...no creo que quieras averiguarlo Toper...- dijo Amatista, echando mano de un emparedado.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- dijo Topace con una mueca - y soy Topace, señora...-.

Jade miro de reojo a Perla. Ella se percató, y le apartó la mirada.

\- Es preferible que no, Topace - dijo Garnet - y es preferible que no vayas...te arriesgarías en exceso...-.

\- Señora, es algo que debo hacer...-.

\- Si tú lo dices...-.

\- Así se hará...Jade, no...¿no vendrás, verdad?-.

\- Un momento - dijo Jade, y apartó a Topace del resto.

Entretanto.

\- ¿Por qué querrá buscar a Lapis? - dijo Steven.

\- Déjalo, le gusta...- dijo Amatista - probablemente al otro le gusta Perla...-.

\- ¡Cállate Amatista! - grito Perla.

\- Amatista...Perla tiene razón...además, ya sabes para que fueron creados...es una lástima, pero no pueden hacer otra cosa...-.

\- Todos podemos hacer algo distinto alguna vez - dijo Steven.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - preguntó Jade.

\- Si hermano...yo sé que necesitas quedarte...por la misma razón, tengo que ir...pero volveré...-.

\- ¿Por qué? Si ya habrías encontrado a tu Ama, igual que yo…-.

\- ¿Olvidas nuestra promesa?-.

\- Oh...lo recuerdo...-.

Aunque Topace mantenía la mentalidad propia de su especie, en el fondo era algo indiferente a las otras Gemas. Su único objetivo era la señora que portara la gema de Lapislázuli. Pero, ¿qué haría al encontrarla? ¿a qué se refería la Gem de baja estatura?

\- Jasper...- dijo entre dientes Jade.

\- Si...su cabeza rodará...así debamos morir...-.

\- Su cabeza rodará...-.

Los dos Gemsaurs se despidieron.

\- Fue un honor encontrarlas, señoras, pero debo irme - dijo Topace, haciendo una reverencia - y cuídate, mestizo...-.

\- ¿Mestizo? - dijo Amatista.

\- Me refiero a Steven- dijo Topace.

Cuando cruzo la puerta, asumió de nuevo su forma de reptil.

\- Bueno, al menos...¿el otro sigue aquí? - dijo Perla.

\- Yo creo que me quedaré...ya la encontré - le dijo Jade. De un bolsillo sacó un fragmento de perla terrestre.

\- ¿Donde conseguiste eso?- dijo Garnet.

\- En una playa hace 30 años...y desde ahí busque...ahora ya sé dónde está...-.

Miro a Perla con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno...- dijo Garnet - creo que...mmm...te puedes quedar...siempre que no hagas líos...-.

\- ¡Garnet, no sabemos si podemos confiar en él!-.

\- ¡Perla, calma, es un Gem igual que nosotros!- dijo Steven.

\- Más bien un dinosaurio...- dijo Amatista masticando los bocaditos, que Steven intentó alcanzar.

\- ¡Es un Gemsaur, y esa cosa no es una Gem! - se alteró Perla.

\- Calma todos...- dijo Garnet.

Jade sintió la tensión en el aire. Supuso que tendría que trabajar un poco para que su recién descubierta Ama no lo expulsara de la casa.

\- ¡Cuando volvamos tendrás que limpiar este desastre, Amatista!- dijo Perla al notar la bolsa tirada en el piso.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Perla, es solo una bolsa!-.

Las Gems de pronto volvieron a sus habitaciones. Era algo que necesitaban discutir...o no.

\- Bueno...voy a dormir...descansa Jade - le dijo Steven, yendo a su cama.

\- Ok, ve a dormir - le dijo Jade, sentándose sobre un mueble. Con algo de suerte, tendría un hogar estable donde quedarse. Aunque fuera al lado del mar. Sacó un aparato de su bolsillo, y se quedó un rato oyendo música. No terminaba de entender toda la música humana, pero disfrutaba oyéndola. Al final, se puso de pie, e inspeccionó la casa. Decidió que debía comenzar con el pie derecho...

A la mañana siguiente, Steven se levantó, y vio como la casa parecía inusualmente ordenada y limpia. En la mesa, estaba sentado Jade, con unos papeles en la mano.

\- ¿Wow, hiciste todo esto en la noche? -.

\- Si...-.

\- Pero no hiciste ruido ni encendiste la luz...-.

\- Veo bien de noche...-.

\- Eso es cool...-.

Las Gemas salieron de sus dormitorios.

\- ¿Steven, estuviste limpiando eh? - dijo Perla, con una sonrisa.

\- No fui yo, fue Jade - dijo el niño.

Las Gemas miraron sorprendidas a Jade. Garnet le puso la mano en la cabeza.

\- Buen trabajo...-.

\- Supuse que querría que fuera asi...-.

\- Normalmente no, pero...- dijo Amatista mirando a Perla con una sonrisa maliciosa - creo que se parece a alguien...-.

\- Buen detalle...pero...- dijo Perla sin saber que decir.

\- ¿No le gusta, mi señora?- dijo algo asustado Jade.

\- En realidad...está bien...-.

Amatista echo a reír. Steven salió.

\- Voy a ver a Connie...y por favor, traten de no matarse en mi ausencia, jaja...-.

\- Quien es "Connie" - dijo Jade.

\- Es una amiga suya...bueno...gracias por lo que has hecho... - dijo Amatista - la comida está en el refrigerador...o...o tal vez cazas...¿persigues dinosaurios pequeños?-.

Jade la miró extrañado.

\- Amatista, ya no hay dinosaurios - dijo Perla.

\- Después de esto, esperaría cualquier cosa -.

\- Amatista...no hagas bromas - dijo Garnet.

\- En realidad...- dijo Jade - Topace y yo comprábamos comida mientras viajábamos.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Amatista.

\- Era eso...o...robarla de los campamentos...cuando no había dinero...-.

\- Robar está muy mal...¿cómo sabemos que no harás lo mismo aquí? - dijo Perla inquisitivamente.

\- Porque nunca le robaría a mi Señora...-.

\- Veo que realmente le gusta decir eso...- dijo Amatista.

\- ¡Ya basta! - dijo Perla.

Ante la autorización de Garnet, Jade tomó algo de pastel de la nevera, y comió. Las Gemas salieron de casa un momento. Jade suspiró preocupado.

Dos días después en que solo Amatista hablaba ocasionalmente con Jade, sin preguntarle demasiado, Garnet convocó a una nueva misión.

\- Buena suerte Ama - dijo Jade.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! - le increpó Perla.

\- No nos demoraremos - le dijo Steven - puedes ir a comprar una rosquilla si quieres, ¡la pago yo!-.

\- Jade...- dijo Garnet - esta vez vienes con nosotros...-.

\- ¡Pero Garnet! - dijo Perla - no sabemos si podemos confiar en...-.

\- Perla...calma...no va a hacernos nada...no puede...pero nos dará respaldo...al menos será - y susurró - algo más útil que Steven...-.

\- Jajajajaja - se rio Amatista.

\- Es un honor - dijo Jade, y camino, tímidamente, hacia el portal, situándose junto a Perla-.

No sabía exactamente a donde irían, pero le daría oportunidad de tal vez enfrentar algo más que solo maleantes intentando asaltarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Algo más bajo las escamas.

Cuando las Gems y Jade llegaron a su destino, este último no lo podía creer. Se veía como una inmensa jungla. Como el tipo de ambiente que le gustaba a él.

\- Bueno...¿qué haremos aquí? - dijo Steven - todo parece tan tranquilo...-.

\- Tú lo has dicho amigo, parece - dijo Amatista.

\- No nos confiemos...según sé...lo que sea que viva aquí puede ocultarse demasiado bien...técnicamente estamos en su terreno...tiene toda la ventaja – dijo Perla.

\- No se ocultara de nosotros por mucho tiempo - dijo Garnet.

Jade suspiró, y usó su larga cola para tomar una rama.

\- Ey, me encanta lo que puedes hacer con eso - dijo Steven poniendo ojos de estrella.

\- No es muy difícil, no para mí - dijo Jade. Acto seguido, olfateó las hojas.

\- Creo que tiene hambre - dijo Amatista.

\- No es eso...no me gustan las hojas...- respondió Jade -.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo eso? - dijo Perla, escéptica.

\- No podemos verlo, pero puedo olerlo...estuvo aquí hace un rato...-.

\- Está haciendo lo de esos tipos de ese programa que estaba viendo Steven la vez pasada - dijo Amatista - a mí no me parece mala idea...-.

\- Ni a mí - dijo Steven - tal vez podemos emboscarlo en lugar de que nos embosque a nosotros -.

\- ¿Estás...seguro de eso? porque pensé en llamar su atención de alguna forma, sé que le gustan las cosas brillantes y si lo atraía brillando con...esto - dijo Perla sacando una linterna de la mochila hamburguesa de Steven - Amatista podría detenerlo con su látigo, y Garnet y yo reducirlo a golpes...y con mi lanza...-.

\- Perla...te dará una paliza...- dijo Amatista.

\- ¡Yo puedo con él! -.

\- No digo que no puedas, sino que es enorme y muy rápido, te golpeara, y antes de que podamos hacer algo, escapará...y de paso se comerá a Steven y a Jade...-.

\- ¡Nadie va a comerme! - dijo Steven.

\- De hecho...- dijo Garnet - el plan de Perla es bueno, pero es muy arriesgado. No pensé que diría esto, pero voto por el plan de Jade. Es mejor agarrarlo desprevenido...-.

\- Pero...-.

\- Hemos escuchado a Steven una vez...¿por qué no al dinosaurio? - dijo Amatista.

\- Oh...está bien...-.

\- ¿Señora, la ofendí en algo? - dijo Jade mirando a Perla.

\- Ya, cállate...- dijo ésta.

Cuando se movieron, Perla y Garnet iban adelantadas solo tras Jade. Amatista al medio, mirando el lugar. Steven, que estaba al último, se pasó adelante rápidamente. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jade, y le dijo.

\- Perla es buena. Pasa que la asustaste un poco...pero descuida...estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien...-.

\- Tiene que...¡niño, detente! - dijo Jade. Olisqueó el aire, y entonces se agazapó. Volteó su cabeza hacia las Gems, y les dijo:

\- No se muevan, señoras...- dijo Jade.

\- Creo que ya lo vio...- dijo Garnet.

En efecto, algunos arbustos adelante ocultaban a un inmenso ser que se veía como un gran elipse con 6 extremidades, y dos pares de ojos que llevaba cerrados.

\- Ese también es una gema corrupta - dijo Perla en voz baja.

\- Rodeémoslo - dijo Garnet - así lo agarraremos en el menor tiempo posible.

Desgraciadamente, no contaban con que había algo observándolos a todos en ese momento.

De un árbol próximo salto una silueta que parecía una sombra humanoide, y se abalanzó sobre Garnet, despertando así a la bestia. En sus manos portaba una gran espada.

\- ¡Garnet, no! - gritó Steven, activando su escudo. Las otras Gems activaron sus armas, y mientras Garnet repelía a puñetazos a su rival, Perla, Amatista y Steven luchaban contra la gran mole que parecía no cansarse nunca. De pronto, Steven fue derribado. Antes de hacer algo, vio como Jade se abalanzaba emitiendo una especie de chillido. Cayó sobre la espalda de la bestia, mordiéndola y arañándola, enfurecido totalmente. La gema diminuta de su cabeza emitió un brillo.

La bestia se concentró en ello, y persiguió a Jade, poniéndose así al alcance de Perla, quien atacó disparando con su lanza.

\- ¡Lo tenemos! - exclamó Perla.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Amatista. De pronto, las Gems, Steven y Jade fueron derribados por un golpe. Amatista vio a Garnet salir disparada y quedar empotrada contra un árbol. La bestia colosal se levantó de nuevo. La sombra ante ellas tomo una forma de la que era imposible distinguir raza o género. Parecía más uno de esos extraterrestres que había visto Steven en el blog de Ronaldo.

\- Al parecer eran reales...- dijo el mitad gema. Pronto, al embestir de nuevo el humanoide, Steven activó su escudo, repeliendo un golpe de su espada. Amatista lo atacó con su látigo. Ante su sorpresa, la espada del ser se fragmentó formando un látigo propio, e hiriéndola.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Garnet, pero fue atacada por la bestia de 6 patas de nuevo. Perla y Steven quedaron confundidos un momento.

\- ¡Ahora verás! - exclamó Jade. Su gema brilló de nuevo, y el Gemsaur llevó su mano a la misma. Steven contemplo la escena con sus ojos de estrella.

\- ¡Cool!-.

El Gemsaur invocó una lanza de color verde oscuro que emergió de su "falsa gema". La lanza tenía una hoja ligeramente curvada, con una especie de bordado que emulaba la cabeza de un reptil. La parte inferior tenía bordada una cabeza humanoide, y aunque carecía de hoja, llevaba una superficie aserrada que a distancia se notaba el daño que era capaz de infringir.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo es posible? - dijo Perla atarantada.

Jade alzó su arma, y saltó hacia el humanoide, quien lo miro extrañado. Éste usó su espada para contener los golpes de Jade. El enemigo se volvió hacia Steven y Perla.

\- ¡Steeevien, Mi Lady, cacen al otro!-.

\- ¡Es Steven! Pero igual, ¿estarás bien?-.

A Jade le cayó una patada directo a la cabeza.

\- Si, ya váyanse!-.

Jade acertó algunos golpes y estocadas, pero la combinación de espada y látigo del arma de su rival era devastadora. En un momento Jade dividió su lanza en dos, y usó una mitad como espada con ambas manos, y la restante con su cola.

Steven usó su escudo de nuevo al ser atacado frontalmente por la bestia. Perla le arrojó la lanza al lomo, entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Amatista uso dos látigos para derribarlo, y el golpe de gracia lo dio Garnet con sus guantes. El monstruo fue destruido. Todo lo que quedo de él fue un pedazo de gema.

\- ¿Y el otro?- dijo Perla - normalmente encontramos gema completa pero...-.

\- La tiene...ya sabes quién...- dijo Garnet.

\- ¿Qué esperamos?- exclamó Amatista - ¡a la carga, rawr!-.

Jade le cortó un brazo a su enemigo con la mitad de lanza que sostenía la cola, pero la extremidad de este creció de nuevo. -Aarghh! - rugió Jade, antes de ser arrojado al suelo, inconsciente. En eso, las Crystal Gems atacaron. Perla disparó ráfagas de energía, Amatista golpeó con el látigo, y Garnet atacó de frente. El ser humanoide esquivó rápidamente sus golpes, y con su arma le dio una estocada que la Gema fusión logró contener por un pelo. A continuación, usó su arma en modo látigo, y golpeó sin piedad a Garnet.

\- Que crees que haces?- vocifero Amatista, y uso su látigo para atar sus piernas. Sin embargo, el monstruo cogió el látigo acercándola a él, para propinarle un cabezazo.

\- ¡Te partiré en dos! - exclamo Perla, y disparo, para luego cargar frontalmente. Sin embargo, la espada latigo del enemigo la arrojo varios metros.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó Steven, quien usó su escudo cubriendo a Garnet y Amatista...pero...

\- ¡Perla! -.

\- ¡No...no! - exclamó la delgada, cuando vio como la hoja del arma del enemigo se dirigía hacia su cuello.

En su lugar, se cobró la espalda de Jade.

\- Mi Lady...- dijo este. Sorprendentemente, sobrevivio el golpe. Uso su lanza de nuevo para atacar al ser. Perla se levantó, anonadada, pero tomo su arma de nuevo, y con una grácil maniobra, mezcla de lucha y danza, logro herir de nuevo a su adversario. Los dos atontaban y cortaban al enemigo.

\- Vamos! - exclamo Steven, aun con el escudo. Golpeo a la criatura. Amatista le envolvió las piernas con el latigo. Garnet proyectó una patada. El ser de nuevo uso la función de látigo para atacarla, pero Garnet quedó envuelta en la cadena que enlazaba las secciones de hoja, y al retraer el arma, la criatura solo consiguió atraer el puño de la Gem hacia él mismo.

\- ¡Jajaja, el arma más idiota del mundo! - gritó jubilosa Amatista.

La criatura se disolvió, revelando el fragmento faltante de gema. Garnet lo encapsuló en una burbuja.

\- ¡Hicimos un gran trabajo! - dijo Steven.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Eso fue lo máximo - dijo Amatista.

\- Todos lo logramos...digo...todos - dijo Garnet señalando con la cabeza a Jade.

\- Hice cuanto tenía que hacer- dijo Jade arrodillándose ante Steven y las Gems.

\- No...no tienes que hacer eso...- dijo Garnet - somos las Crystal Gems...y aquí, todos somos valiosos...lo siento, Gemsaur, si no estás de acuerdo...pero aquí, ya no tienes señora...-.

\- Pero... ¿cómo? - dijo Jade mirándola confundido.

\- Estas entre amigos ahora...- le contestó la Gema fusión.

\- Oh, está...bien...supongo...- dijo Jade, mirando de reojo a la atónita Perla.

\- ¿Tú...como hiciste eso? - le preguntó finalmente.

\- Desarrolle con el tiempo ciertas habilidades propias de nuestras am...digo, de las Gemas. Se supone que no podíamos, pero al asignarnos fragmentos de Gema, a largo plazo logramos adquirir habilidades similares, siempre con un grado de inferioridad - expuso Jade mientras asumia su forma humana de nuevo.

Perla comenzaba a entender. Si ella había sido prácticamente creada como una sirvienta. Tenía algo en común con aquella criatura. Solo que no se esperaba que para él, ella fuera una especie de ...Noble, aun si probablemente sabia para que eran las de su tipo. Una posición aún más desafortunada.

\- Wow, ¿puedes transformarte también?- dijo Steven.

\- Así es, pero no la forma que desee. Solo esta, y siempre conservo mis ojos no humanos. La otra, la que refleja mi origen...y es la que me da más poder...aunque no tanto como ustedes...-.

\- Eh, chicos...odio interrumpir su charla, pero ya es momento de volver - dijo Amatista.

\- Está bien - dijo Steven.

\- Andando...- dijo Garnet.

El equipo volvio al portal. Una vez en casa, Steven salió al cabo de una hora de descanso, para ir al "mundo de los videojuegos".

\- ¿Ese no se cansa nunca, verdad? - comentó Amatista.

\- Así parece...- dijo Perla.

\- Bueno, iré a guardar esto...¿saben? Me intriga mucho que esta gema se haya dividido en dos y dado origen a esas dos cosas...- dijo Garnet.

\- Tal vez algún tipo de experimento del Planeta Madre del que no poseemos conocimiento alguno...un poco como...ya saben - dijo Perla refiriéndose indirectamente a Jade, quien se sentó sobre una silla, con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

\- Bien...nos vemos lagarto - dijo Amatista.

Al final, en la sala quedaron únicamente Perla y Jade.

\- Oye...Jade...- dijo Perla - yo...yo me equivoque...por favor, te pido que perdones como te trate cuando llegaste aquí...-.

\- No hay problema, mi Lady, todos reaccionamos con temor ante lo que no conocemos. Es una respuesta natural, tanto de las Gems, como en los humanos...y mi raza...-.

Perla reaccionó con una sonrisa, le admiraba la forma de expresarse del curioso huésped.

\- Solo una cosa, Jade...antes de irme...-.

\- Dígame, señora...-.

\- No...no me llames "mi Lady", ni "señora", ni "ama"-.

\- Como prefiere que la llame?-.

\- Simplemente llámame Perla. Si, ya se, hay muchas de nosotras. Pero llámame así igual. Piensa en lo que te dijo Garnet...-.

\- Así será...Perla...-.

\- Que bien...nos vemos Jade...-.

Jade vio a Perla retirarse. Para el, era única. Era todo cuando importaba. Se levantó un momento para contemplar el mar. ¿Qué tal le estaria yendo a Topace? Pero...el océano, la playa, la arena...no parecía tan malo ahora...

A la tarde siguiente, Perla se asomó por la ventana. Cerca al mar, estaba Jade en su forma humana, que disimulaba su gema en la frente, más no sus ojos reptiloides, ensayando ataque y defensa con su lanza. Curiosamente, cada caída sobre la arena era silenciosa. A pesar de que se notaba que llevaba mucho rato haciendo ese ejercicio, y que estaba muy agotado, no se quejaba. En eso, materializo su cola solamente, y dividió su lanza en dos de nuevo. Así tentó otros golpes. En eso, al dar un volatín, su lanza chocó contra algo. Una espada curva. Y quien la sostenía era Perla.

\- Mi la...digo, ¡Perla!- reaccionó Jade entre sorprendido y ruborizado.

\- Veo que entrenas...-.

\- Así es...- dijo el Gemsaur respetuosamente - llevo algun tiempo haciendo esto...-.

\- ¿Has combatido contra alguien?-.

\- Contra humanos y contra algunas cosas extrañas que Topace y yo hemos encontrado en el camino...en defensa propia...-.

\- Luchas bien...pero...-.

\- Dígame...-.

\- Luchas bien digo...puedes luchar excepcionalmente...-.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Jade mirando a la Crystal Gem con interés...-.

Perla proyecto desde su gema un holograma de sí misma, para sorpresa del Gemsaur.

\- ¡En guardia!-.

La exquisita demostración de lucha dejó impresionado a Jade, que tenía los ojos abiertos como un sapo.

\- Eso fue...-.

\- Oh, no es la gran cosa...- dijo Perla con una sonrisa de falsa modestia.

\- No puedo igualar tu nivel...-.

\- No ahora...pero ¿mañana? Tal vez...-.

\- No entiendo...-.

Entonces Perla hizo aparecer una espada adicional.

\- Ten...-.

Jade tomó el arma con delicadeza, cual si de un acto sagrado se tratase, y la miraba desde el pomo hasta el final de la hoja en silencio reverencial. Ensayó unos golpes al aire. Perla se admiró de que el Gemsaur no tratase aquel hierro como un simple trasto, sino como la joya que realmente era.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que tienes algo así no?-.

\- Alguna vez tenía una espada similar...la perdí...-.

\- Es una lástima...-.

\- Te la prestaré por ahora...creo que he hablado mucho, es hora de pasar a la acción...-.

Perla se puso en posición de combate. Jade la imitó. Golpes iban y venían, sin que ninguno de los dos se lastimase realmente. Jade, pasmado, veía como sus rudimentarias técnicas de combate eran superadas por los finos ataques de la Gem. Bloqueos, estocadas. El Gemsaur no obstante sonreía al ser derrotado. Aún más cuando Perla le daba la oportuna lección para que no volviera a cometer ciertos errores.

\- Aprendes rápido, Jade...-.

\- Debo hacerlo...por supervivencia...-.

En eso, Jade se confió, y decidió recurrir a su cola para repeler a Perla. Ella lo miró disgustada, y con un manotazo lo obligo a ocultarla.

\- Pero...mi la...digo, Perla...es un apoyo también!-.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues si te acostumbras a depender de tu carta de triunfo, ¿qué harás cuando te falte? Aprende primero a usar bien tus principales armas...-.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo peleando así...-

\- Por un instante...- dijo Perla asestando otro golpe - lo deberás olvidar...-.

Aprender de nuevo todo, pensó Jade, no puede ser tan malo...

Tras largo rato de práctica, finalmente el Gemsaur cayó extenuado. Se podía notar porque en su frente comenzaba a asomar la gema, y su boca humana dejaba ver los dientes de dinosaurio.

\- Por hoy concluimos...en realidad...tu concluyes...nos vemos Gemsaur...-.

\- Nos vemos Perla...gracias -.

\- Ah, Jade...-.

\- ¿Si?-.

\- Descansa bien…-.

Jade se echó tranquilo sobre la arena. ¿Instinto de servicio hacia las Gems? ¿o algo más?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Hijos del Mar

El océano parecía no tener fin. Topace nadaba ayudándose de su cola similar a un remo. Se aferraba a su lado racional, por ahora. Algo le decía que finalmente su objetivo estaba a poco de él. Su olfato le ayudaba. Cardúmenes de peces de distintas variedades parecían rodearlo a su paso. Se puso algo nervioso al llegar cerca de un grupo de tiburones, pero éstos, con sus finísimos sentidos, de inmediato lo midieron como un enemigo muy superior, así que desistieron de atacarlo. Topace no iba a ser detenido por nada en el mundo, no había ser viviente ni fuerza que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. O tal vez eso pensaba.

Decidió descansar un momento. La gema de su pecho brillo, haciendo que de sus manos palmeadas se disparasen rayos de hielo. Estos formaron un pequeño témpano sobre el cual se sentó el Gemsaur. Le permitió darle algo de descanso a sus extremidades y cola.

Así llevo varios días. Hasta que una tarde, en la que se había quedado dormido sobre el improvisado barco de hielo, fue despertado por un gran banco de peces voladores. El supo que normalmente esos peces solo reaccionaban así ante una amenaza. Entonces las aguas temblaron. La gema de Topace brillo de nuevo. El Gemsaur miro con preocupación un punto del mar. Y entonces emergió del mismo una gran figura. Producía terror de solo verla. Lo peor para Topace fue ver que ese horror antinatural no era Lapislazuli a quien buscaba.

\- Lapislazuli? - exclamo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo el monstruo con una voz aterradora, que sin embargo Topace reconoció.

\- Soy yo, Topace...- dijo el Gemsaur.

\- No deberías estar aquí...- contestó la voz - no...no podré contenerla mucho tiempo más...-.

\- ¿De qué hablas? he venido buscándote desde...- el Gemsaur fue interrumpido por un brutal manotazo de Malachite.

\- ¡Pedazo de basura! ¡Morirás aquí mismo! - le dijo la descomunal fusión. Y esa no era la voz de Lapis.

\- ¡Tú...tú!- rugió Topace, desde el agua.

\- ¿Te conozco de algún lado, bicho patético?- respondió Malachite. Ésta descargó otro manotazo, que fue esquivado por Topace. El Gemsaur extendió sus brazos disparando hielo contra los ojos de Malachite. Aprovecho el brevísimo instante de congelación para atacar, pero fue reducido a golpes por el ataque sin tregua de los brazos descomunales de su enemiga. Se sumergió de nuevo para atacar desde abajo, pero no contó con que Malachite invocaria cadenas de agua. Topace quedó inmovilizado por completo. Así Malachite dejó caer un puñetazo sobre él. Topace parecía perderse sin vida en el fondo del mar.

\- ¡No, tú no escaparas de aquí!-.

\- Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, desperdicio de gema!-. Las dos voces que conformaban la fusión se enfrascaron en lucha. Y de pronto, Malachite sintió que debajo suyo el agua parecía enfriarse. De pronto una ráfaga de hielo congeló su cuerpo al completo. Se liberó rápido, pero cuando lo hizo, algo la embistió violentamente. La aberrante fusión, por vez primera, retrocedió. Se escuchó un rugido metálico. Y una gran cabeza dentada se asomó de golpe, sosteniendo las piernas cortas de Malachite, arrastrándola al fondo del mar.

\- ¿Qué eres? - exclamaron ambas voces al unísono.

\- Lo que te va a devorar, Jasper...- respondió una voz gutural. Malachite se liberó a golpes, pero recibió una nueva descarga de hielo que la congeló por completo. El hecho de ser una fusión inestable le dificultaba defenderse apropiadamente de su atacante, una bestia marina, un Kronosaurus de color azulino, poderosas aletas y dientes como navajas. El monstruo primigenio cargo violentamente contra Malachite, destruyéndola, en apariencia. De los bloques de hielo se materializaron Lapis Lazuli y Jasper, separadas una vez más.

\- ¡Argggh! Asquerosa alimaña, ¡dónde estás? - rugió Jasper, arrojada contra un islote.

La tenía, al fin. Su odiada presa. Aquella que su Ancestro le había enseñado que debía destruir a cualquier costo. Pero cuando el rabillo de su ojo advirtió que Lapis estaba inconsciente, hundiéndose en las profundidades, decidió que era mejor encargarse de ella. Se lanzó a localizarla. Habría oportunidad de destruir a Jasper en otro momento. Solo que muy en el fondo temía que no hubiese otra. A medida que nadaba, su forma de reptil acuático ancestral iba desestabilizándose. Logro tomar de la mano a Lapis, y decidió llevarla a un lugar seguro. Tras unos kilómetros de búsqueda, Topace no resistió más. Volvió a su forma original Llegaron a una isla rocosa, vagamente similar a las Galápagos, y ahí, deposito delicadamente el cuerpo de la Gem Azul. Luego se desvaneció a su lado.

Tras varias horas, Topace despertó. Respiro lentamente. De momento, el peligro había pasado. Recordó como de la nada por qué estaba ahí. Se volvió hacia la derecha, y vio a Lapis, dormida. Se acercó a ella con algo de cautela, como gateando. La miro de reojo. Luego la olfateo, emitiendo un gruñido leve, como un cocodrilo atendiendo al llamado de sus crías. Muy paternalmente, acarició con su hocico el cabello de Lapis Lazuli. Sonrió, mejor dicho, su boca reptiliana hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Levanto entonces el cuerpo de la Gem, para llevarla a otro lugar. Y entonces, Lapis despertó, y se bajó de un manotazo a la cabeza de Topace.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres? - exclamó Lapis. De pronto se percató de que no estaba más unida a Jasper. Pero, al recapacitar, se enfadó aún más.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - le gritó a Topace.

\- La rescate...de hecho, vine buscándola - le respondió Topace, aparentando calma. Para sus adentros, estaba bastante nervioso.

\- ¡Ahora Jasper está libre! ¿Ves lo que has hecho?-.

\- ¡La tenia prisionera, señora! Yo solo...-.

\- ¡Ahora está libre, ni sabemos dónde está! ¡Todo es tu...culpa!-.

\- Yo solo hice lo que debía...-.

\- Y quien te lo ordeno, eh?-.

\- Usted - respondió Topace, algo contrariado por el desprecio de Lapis. Pero entonces, le enseño un fragmento de Lapislazuli a la Gem, el mismo que traía consigo siempre. Lapis lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

\- Yo solo quiero hacer esto por usted - dijo Topace, acercándose a ella. Lapis respondió invocando un chorro de agua que mantuvo a raya a Topace. Paso de solo contenerlo, a realmente arrojarlo unos metros hacia atrás. El Gemsaur marino se reincorporó pesadamente. Lapis volvió a atacarlo.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - grito.

Topace se caía, y se volvía a levantar.

\- ¿Por qué no puede siquiera oírme? - le reclamó, al fin. Sentía que debía hablar con Lapis, pero tampoco quería hacerse maltratar más de la cuenta.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Yo quiero estar sola! No necesito a nadie!-.

\- En eso somos parecidos...- contestó estoicamente Topace.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que he pasado, monstruo!-.

Lapis esta vez invocó dos grandes brazos de agua para capturar a la criatura ante él. De pronto, Topace solo extendió sus brazos, convirtiendo en hielo el ataque de Lapis. Esta lo volvió a derribar usando otro brazo de agua, pero al menos se sorprendió de la respuesta del otro ser.

\- Oh...lo sé...no exactamente que te ha sucedido, pero sí que se siente...-.

Topace se levantó una vez más, y asumió su forma humanoide. Ahora Lapis tenía al joven de piel azulina, como ella, delante suyo. La gema de Topacio en el pecho, y el fragmento de Lapislazuli en la mano. Lapis lo quedó mirando desafiante un momento. Al final, permitió que Topace avanzara un poco, sin amenazarlo con otro ataque con agua.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-.

\- Aquí en la Tierra...supuse que ello quería decir que tenía que ubicarla a usted...-.

Topace la miró con determinación. Lapis solo bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

\- Si realmente entiendes lo que me ha pasado, entonces entenderás lo odioso que es servir a alguien más, así sin realmente desearlo...-.

\- Perdone...pero usted no sabe lo que yo pienso en realidad...-.

\- ¡Ni me conoces!-.

\- ¡Usted tampoco a mí! Pero...ya que tengo esta voz que me dice, que debía encontrarla...al menos quiero saber...por qué...-.

\- Lo dices como si yo tuviera la respuesta...-.

\- ¿Y no es así?-.

Lapis avanzó. Topace dejó escapar un siseo propio de su naturaleza animalesca.

\- A donde ira, Lapis Lazuli?-.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Seas lo que seas...-.

\- ¿Yo? Topace...aunque en teoría no es mi nombre real.-.

\- No eres una Gem. ¿Por qué tienes los poderes de una?-.

\- Es una larga historia...-.

\- Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí...pero...yo debo seguir mi camino...tú debes seguir el tuyo, mientras puedas...lo siento...-.

Topace observó completamente frustrado como de la espalda de Lapis surgían dos alas de agua. La gem azul abandonó la isla, dejando a Topace solo.

\- Debí imaginarlo - se dijo a sí mismo el Gemsaur. Se sentó sobre las rocas, y elevó la vista al cielo. Bostezó, y luego saltó de nuevo. Por un momento, el instinto de reptil se apoderó de él. Buceaba en busca de alimento, el cual obtenía valiéndose únicamente de sus mandíbulas. Sus manos y pies las usaba únicamente para avanzar, y la cola para direccionarse. Atrapó algunos peces así. Por ratos, asomaba la cabeza para respirar, y luego sumergirse. A medida que cubría millas marítimas, podía distinguir alguna embarcación pequeña, de la que se ocultaba. Se la pasó con esta rutina algo de una semana. Esos días ya no era Topace, simplemente era una criatura de atrás en el tiempo, nadando y cazando para existir. Hasta que una noche, mientras nadaba, sintió una perturbación en la corriente marina. La curiosidad, o el apetito, le hicieron acercarse a la fuente. Se veía como si una parte del mar, cercana a un arrecife, hubiera adquirido la forma de un portal de luz celeste de regular brillo, que sin embargo no asustaba a ningún animal.

\- Jasper, o las Crystal Gems no podrán encontrarme aquí...pero por lo visto tu sí...- le dijo una voz, improbable mezcla de suave y espectral.

\- Ya no estaba buscándola, Lapis Lazuli...- contestó de golpe Topace. De pronto, su esencia Gem retorno a él, haciendo retroceder al Kronosaurus.

\- Pero me encontraste...-.

\- Jeje...ambos le pertenecemos al mar...-.

\- Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas nadando?- preguntó Lapis con curiosidad, pero procurando marcar su distancia.

\- Una semana...algo así...-.

\- ¿Y antes de encontrarme?-.

\- Entraba al mar una que otra vez, pero me la pase turnándome con Jade para conducir una camioneta...llevo bastante tiempo así...-.

\- Creo entender...y ese Jade...¿es como tú?-.

\- Si, pero no sabe nadar - contesto Topace, riéndose un poco cuando una imagen de Jade a punto de ahogarse hace años regreso a su mente.

Lapis entretanto seguía algo desconcertada por la naturaleza de Topace. No era una Gem, aunque lo pareciera. Acaso era como Steven? No, no tenía nada de humano, salvo una forma que vagamente reflejaba la de aquella especie. Lo había visto como un reptil. ¿Qué era? ¿Importaba realmente? Había notado sinceridad y acaso empatía en sus palabras...quizá debía estudiarlo, pensó. Sería como la versión parlanchina de aquellas criaturas que poblaban el vasto océano.

\- Significa que en realidad llevas mucho tiempo nadando...- le dijo Lapis, con un susurro - al menos eres libre...-.

Topace no supo que contestar. Por alguna razón, sentía que le importaba Lapis, y no sabía cómo explicarlo, como no fuese el objetivo con el que su especie fue programada.

\- Si...si lo quiere ver de ese modo...-.

\- No tienes que arrodillarte...yo no necesito eso...-.

Topace siseó. Supuso que debía simplemente irse. Hasta que el portal pareció disolverse.

\- Ambos somos extraños aquí...- le dijo la Gem de piel azul, a medida que se acercaba como flotando.

\- Usted no es de este mundo...y yo ya deje de pertenecer a él - contestó Topace, bajando un poco la cabeza. Supuso que se vería más presentable en su forma "humanoide". Una vez así, se "sentó" sobre un coral. Lapis se sentó cerca suyo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo en el mar? - le pregunto Topace. Lapis hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

\- No demasiado...- contesto la Gem. No tenía suficiente confianza en aquel ser como para decirle que había sucedido con ella.

\- Comprendo - dijo Topace. El imaginaba que esa Gem ignoraba por completo quien, mejor dicho, que era. Decidió no contárselo por ahora.

Ambos seres se sentaron un rato en completo silencio. En un momento, Topace se levantó, y volvió a bucear.

\- ¿Te aburriste? - preguntó Lapis con una sonrisa.

\- No - contesto Topace - es solo que quiero vigilar este sitio, no sea que aparezca...esa cosa...-.

\- Jasper...entiendo...-.

\- Voy a volver...-.

Lapis ignoraba que su extraño compañero pensaba mucho en destrozar a Jasper con la sola fuerza de sus dientes.

Topace volvió a su forma real, y dejo que la corriente lo desplazara, usando solo la cola y la cabeza para ayudarse a establecer un rumbo. Sus brazos y piernas solo los movía de vez en vez. Y se dejó llevar nuevamente...solo un gran reptil, instinto puro. Hasta que de pronto sintió que algo lo seguía.

\- Si te pasa algo...te cubriré...- le dijo.

Topace volvió a la conciencia.

\- No...ya ha sufrido mucho...quédese allá, yo tengo que protegerla...-.

\- Me se cuidar sola...y ademas...quiero dar una vuelta...-.

Lapis puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Topace, dejándose llevar por él, como si del mismo océano se tratase. Realmente no necesitaba hacerlo para desplazarse, pero lo hacía por el simple gusto de tener algo de compañía, similar a la presencia de Steven. Topace nuevamente volvió a ser el Kronosaurus, pero en ningún momento dejaba de reconocer a Lapis. Los dos hijos del mar siguieron su travesía.

* * *

 **Hola. Quisiera que disculpen que un poco la presencia de los personajes oficiales de la serie se haya visto minimizada en este capítulo, simplemente era necesario para describir al OC. Más adelante la presencia de los personajes de la serie será mayor. Gracias por la lectura :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Extinción

La televisión estaba encendida. Jade miraba "La espada solitaria" mientras Steven andaba fuera. El hijo de Rose Quartz lo había visto aburrido esa mañana, así que le presto unas películas. El Gemsaur verde no había querido decírselo, pero esa maniobra de la "espada boomerang" le parecía, por decirlo menos, absurda. Dejó asomar sus dientes en una mueca, mientras que con sus manos comía unas rosquillas. Usaba su cola para sostener una botella de soda. Y ahora dejaba escapar carcajadas con los diálogos irrisorios de la película.

\- No entiendo, honestamente, el punto de esa...cinta...es tan incoherente, y esta pobremente concebida...- dijo Perla.

\- Oh...jajaj, sí mi lad...Perla...pero entretiene...- contestó Jade.

\- Bueno...ahora...eso puedes verlo como una lección también - dijo la Gem con una especie de sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué?- dijo Jade aladeando la cabeza y emitiendo una especie de ronquido.

\- De todo lo que no debes hacer con una espada...-.

Perla tomo un periódico, y se sentó en un mueble. Había practicado esgrima un par de veces más con Perla, pero sentía que ella todavía iba con algo de cautela respecto a él. Al final, Jade apago el televisor, y se quedó mirando la ventana.

\- ¿Bonita vista, eh? - le dijo Amatista.

\- No creo...Amatista...-.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, escamoso?-.

\- No me gusta el mar...-.

\- ¿Espera, qué? ¿No hablas en serio o sí?-.

\- Es tan...grande...que da miedo...-.

Jade contemplo estupefacto como Amatista cambiaba de forma hasta replicar la suya.

\- ¡Oh, mírenme todos, soy un gran dinosaurio que ataca a mano limpia a una gema corrupta, pero le tengo miedo al mar...!-.

\- Sssssss...ghgrhrhr...arg - contestó Jade, con una mirada de desconcierto.

\- Oh, como hiciste eso, fue genial, puedes hacerlo de nuevo? - exclamo Amatista.

\- Amatista, no creo que esa sea la forma adecuada de presentarle el mar a Jade...- dijo Perla, levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?-.

\- Deja a que se le pase...-.

Cuando dijo, Amatista prácticamente cargó a Jade, bajando de un único salto hacia la playa.

\- ¡Amatista!- exclamo Perla.

\- ¡Perla!- exclamaba Jade, sin atinar a "defenderse" de la chica de piel morada. Esta, sin ningún empacho, lo arrojó al mar. Jade chillo, pataleando para mantenerse a flote. Luego, de un salto se colocó en la arena de nuevo.

\- ¡Amatista, eso no era necesario!- dijo Perla contrariada.

\- Vamos P - dijo Amatista con desenfado - no va a estar todo el día encerrado, asustado y bebiendo soda. Tenía que ir por ahí en algún momento...-.

\- Eso...no estuvo tan mal, debo decir...- dijo Jade recobrándose. Entonces tomó su forma humanoide, y volvió a subir.

\- ¿Qué hacían ahí? - dijo Garnet, saliéndoles al encuentro.

\- Le enseñábamos al lagartijo a nadar - contestó Amatista.

\- Permíteme discrepar - dijo Perla, proyectando un holograma de lo sucedido.

\- Denle algo de tiempo...- dijo Garnet - por cierto...hoy no venía Connie luego para lecciones de espada?-.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad, es verdad! ¡Lo olvide por completo! - dijo Perla alarmada.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - dijo Connie llegando con Steven. Las Gems la saludaron, y Perla la recibió. Una vez arriba, la amiga de Steven se percató de la presencia de Jade. Fue demasiado evidente. Jade se confió en exceso por los auriculares puestos, y había adoptado nuevamente su forma natural.

\- ¿Oh..qué...qué es eso? - dijo Connie, nerviosa. La respuesta de Jade no ayudó. Al ver a la humana, la vio como a un enemigo natural, y emitió un siseo enseñando los dientes.

\- ¡Jade, no! ¡Ella es mi amiga! - dijo Steven. El Gemsaur se tranquilizó un poco al oír esto, y al ver la mirada severa de Perla.

\- ¿Eres...un...dinosaurio? - se animó a decir Connie. Jade la miró con curiosidad.

\- Me llamo Jade - le dijo finalmente a Connie, acercándose muy prudentemente.

\- Si, básicamente es un dinosaurio...vino hace unos días, es de pocas palabras pero es cool, puede hacer trucos con su cola - dijo animadamente Steven.

\- No pensé que hubieran sobrevivido algunos, menos que lo estaría justo aquí...se nota que millones de años lo han hecho evolucionar tan...interesantemente...- dijo Connie, más tranquila.

\- Aja..- dijo Perla, nerviosa - bueno, vamos chicos, hora de la lección...-.

\- Nos vemos luego Jade - le dijo Connie.

\- Mmm...sssssss hrhrhr nos vemos - dijo Jade. No quería mostrarse hostil, pero usualmente desconfiaba de los humanos. Tras un día sin muchos sobresaltos, Jade aguardó la llegada de la noche. Una vez todos estuvieron dormidos, salió de la casa. Anduvo caminando largo rato hasta que estuvo algo lejos de las casas, en un pastizal. Una vez ahí, emitió una especie de gruñido, y olfateó el aire. A su nariz llegó el aroma de una liebre. Se lanzó a perseguirla, y la atrapo con sus garras, devorándola en un santiamén. Necesitaba hacerlo, le gustaba comer lo que el hogar de Steven y las Gems le ofrecían, pero necesitaba algo que hubiese atrapado él solo. Tras media hora de caminar un poco, regreso hasta Ciudad Playa.

A la mañana siguiente, las Gems se prepararon para ir a una misión nueva. Pero, por alguna razón, hablaban de ello a espaldas de Steven, quien seguía dormido. Jade ya había despertado, pero al notar el comportamiento de sus compañeras, simuló estar dormido aún.

\- Hola a todos! - exclamo Steven al despertarse.

\- Oh, Steven, que...sorpresa...- dijo Perla, dubitativa.

\- Que pasa, Steven? - dijo Amatista, con una sonrisa forzada - eh, no vayas a despertar al lagartijo...-.

\- No vamos a ir de nuevo a una mision?-.

\- Steven...esta vez...es necesario que te quedes...igual Jade...- dijo Garnet.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Hemos estado en cosas peores! - dijo Steven, sorprendido.

\- Steven...por favor...hazme caso, jovencito - le dijo Garnet, acariciándole el cabello.

\- Si, mejor haz lo que Garnet dice - dijo Perla - y ya sabes, no despiertes a Jade...-.

Las Gems se dirigieron al portal, desapareciendo rápidamente.

Steven entonces marcho a la cocina por el desayuno. Jade entonces interrumpió su pantomima.

\- Hola Jade...¿qué tal? -.

\- Hola humano Gem...digo, Steven - saludó Jade, bostezando y estirando sus pies con tres dedos.

\- Las chicas se han ido, esta vez no querían que fuéramos con ellas, no sé por qué...-.

\- Supongo que saben lo que hacen...-.

\- Tal vez...¿no quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?-.

\- Sssss, está bien...-.

Cuando Steven le pasó a Jade la caja de los cereales, el Gemsaur se devoró prácticamente todo.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Y eso?-.

\- Desayune, Steven...gracias...- respondió fríamente Jade, antes de volver al sillón.

\- Comes más rápido que yo...- dijo Steven.

El león pasó por la sala, y olfateó a Jade. Luego siguió su camino. Sabía que no iba a lastimar a Steven, pero igualmente no estaba interesado en mostrarse amable con el recién llegado.

\- Muy bien, estamos aquí...- dijo Amatista. Otra jungla. Se veía peor incluso que la anterior.

\- ¿Estas segura que no es solo una gema corrupta? - dijo Perla.

\- Eso quisiera...- dijo Garnet - por favor, cuando nos vayamos de aquí...ni una palabra de esto -.

Un bramido a la distancia las puso en guardia.

\- Ustedes...- exclamó una voz grave que emergía de un riachuelo cercano.

\- Ahí esta...- dijo Amatista.

\- Traidoras...así nos recompensaron por nuestra lealtad...- siguió la voz - no me importa morir, con tal de aplastarlas...-.

Y del agua emergió un ser de más de cuatro metros de alto, con cuello largo, enorme cola, cabeza pequeña y gruesos brazos. Llevaba un fragmento de gema en una mano.

\- Debes dejar de cazar a la gente de aquí...o tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras - dijo Garnet desafiante.

\- ¿Les importa? No me hagan reír - contesto el descomunal Gemsaur.

\- Para ser alguien con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez hablas mucho no lo crees? - exclamo Amatista.

\- Pierdo el tiempo hablando con ustedes, donde esta Rose Quartz, la líder de los monstruos? - rugió la bestia.

\- ¡No vuelvas jamás a mencionar su nombre! - gritó Perla furiosa - ¡no te atrevas siquiera!-.

\- ¡Ya oí demasiado! - bramó el Gemsaur saurópodo, y cargó contra las Gems. Se dispersaron rápido esquivando la primera embestida, pero Garnet recibió un coletazo que la envío contra un árbol. Perla ataco con su lanza, perforándole la espalda. Luego Garnet lo golpeó varias veces, haciéndolo retroceder. Amatista lo envolvió con su látigo, y Perla le asesto una estocada en el pecho. El combate fue breve. El Gemsaur se disolvió, quedando reducido a huesos y un fragmento de gema, que Garnet encerró en la burbuja.

\- ¿Por qué esa cosa menciono a Rose? - dijo Perla.

\- Esta...muerto...- dijo Amatista, confundida - pensé que solo sería sellado o algo así...-.

\- Los Gemsaur no son gemas...si sufren muchísimo daño, sus fragmentos de gema los abandonan, y mueren como todos los seres de este planeta - dijo Garnet - y si menciona a Rose...es por...-.

La Gem fusión contó otra parte de la historia. Y con mucha más razón, Perla y Amatista se convencieron de la necesidad de no hablar del tema con Jade. Ni con Steven, porque, con su habitual falta de tino, podría comentarle algo al Gemsaur.

Hace 5000 años...

Rose Quartz viajo sola hacia una tierra casi volcánica. De pie, espero que llegaran. Y entonces los vio. Un grupo de aquellas criaturas, la imagen misma de los reptiles ancestrales.

\- Los saludo, Gemsaurs...-.

Los seres, vivo retrato de sus ancestros prehistóricos, pero con fragmentos de gema como sustento de sus nuevos poderes, se acercaron respetuosamente, y con desconfianza algunos.

\- Nuestra señora...- contestaron.

\- Necesito hablar con su gobernante...- dijo Rose, decidida. Los Gemsaurs le permitieron acceder a una especie de colina, que daba al final de un gran sendero selvático. Una vez ahí, trepo lentamente, hasta que sintió una vibración a sus pies. Una respiración pesada. Y a medida que caminaba, un temblor desestabilizo sus pasos. Se detuvo, y una parte de la colina se movió...hacia ella. Era una gran cabeza reptiliana, que la observo fijamente. Rose se bajó de un gracil salto, y el inmenso ser se revelo en toda su majestad. Se veía como un Tyrannosaurus Rex colosal, erguido de modo que se veía humanoide, y con brazos grandes y musculosos. Sobre su frente llevaba un fragmento de diamante, lo que daba una idea de su inmenso poder.

El gran Gemsaur observó a la lider de las Crystal Gems.

\- La saludo, Rose Quartz, señora... ¿por qué ha venido a estas tierras?-.

\- Sobekh, líder de los Gemsaur...he venido no como tu ama, sino como tu igual...-.

Los Gemsaurs que formaban la corte de Sobekh se miraron desconcertados, una vez se acercaron.

\- El mundo que conoces y amas corre peligro, Sobekh...-.

\- Desde que los humanos aparecieron, ya estamos todos en peligro...somos los últimos que quedamos de nuestra Estirpe...-.

\- Sobekh...las Gems del Planeta Madre están aquí...-.

\- Nuestras otras señoras, debemos recibirlas...-.

\- Entiendo tu buena voluntad, Sobekh...pero ellas no lo ven así...están creando un nuevo ejército...-.

\- Y necesitan refuerzo?-.

\- Ellas van a destruir este mundo...-.

\- No pueden hacerlo, ellas respetan la vida de este mundo, a nosotros, por ser sus leales servidores, y a los humanos, aunque esa especie involucionada no lo merezca...-.

\- Los humanos no están tan equivocados como crees, Sobekh...y a ellas no les importa este planeta en lo más mínimo...-.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?-.

\- Para crear su ejército, necesitan agotar la energía del planeta...eso lo llevará a su fin...cuando me di cuenta de esto, supe que debía hacer algo al respecto...-.

Los Gemsaurs se miraron los unos a los otros. Aquellas palabras eran terribles. Algunos dudaron. Pero entonces Sobekh olfateo a Rose. No mentia.

\- Siempre hemos servido a todas las Gems. Ahora le servimos a usted. Porque solo usted garantizara el bienestar de nuestro mundo. Solo a usted le importamos nosotros. La ayudaremos a echar a aquellas amas crueles de este planeta...-.

\- Oh, Sobekh...tu lealtad es grande como tu corazón...pero dirígete a mi como tu igual...-.

\- Que usted pretenda rebajarse a nuestro nivel es un insulto a usted misma, gran señora...-.

\- Todos somos las hojas de un mismo árbol...-.

\- La ayudaremos...lo único que le pediremos a usted es que nos ayude a frenar la expansión de los infames humanos...-.

Rose se quedó consternada. Pero luego pensó fríamente, y pudo contestar a Sobekh.

\- Hay algo mejor que puedo hacer...-.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?-.

\- ¿Por qué no convivir todos en paz? -.

\- ¡Porque los humanos son una plaga que destruye todo cuanto toca, a nosotros también!-.

Los Gemsaurs rugieron. Algunos estaban de acuerdo con Rose, otros en contra. Pero todos estaban atentos a la decisión de Sobekh.

\- Puedo enseñarles a librarse de los prejuicios que tanto mal hacen...y puedo enseñarte a ti, Sobekh, a desterrar el odio hacia ellos...así, cuando esta pesadilla termine...todo podrá salir bien...te lo prometo...a todos ustedes, les hago esa promesa. He venido a ustedes como una igual, recuérdenlo. Ayúdennos a detener a Yellow Diamond. Y tendremos la paz...-.

\- Por la paz...- dijo Sobekh, y rugió sellando el acuerdo.

 _Semanas después, un grupo de Gems de Homeworld fueron regresadas a sus gemas por sucesivas escaramuzas de Gemsaurs. Los siglos de entrenamiento por parte de Gems, y de su propio desarrollo había vuelto a muchos de ellos enemigos formidables. Gemsaurs ceratópsidos, anquilosaurios, estegosaurios y carnosaurios eran fuerzas de ataque frontal, Gemsaurs raptores y otros depredadores menores eran infantería ligera. Desde el cielo atacaban pterosaurianos, y en los mares hacían lo propio los que descendían de los reptiles marinos. Hasta que sucesivamente, comenzaron a ser destruidos todos. Cuando Jasper asumió el mando, los dinosaurios enfrentaron una segunda extinción en masa. Sobekh, su gran líder, fue destruido, tras días de intensa batalla en la que incluso logró destruir definitivamente a algunas Gems soldado del Planeta Madre. Rose Quartz llegó demasiado tarde. Los Gemsaurs fueron la gran baja de aquella batalla por el destino del planeta Tierra._

 _Empero, lo cierto es que unos pocos Gemsaurs sobrevivieron y viajaron por el mundo, intentando localizar a las Gems que fueron sus aliadas, sin éxito. En algunos lugares siguieron su enemistad con los humanos, y en otros se ganaron su simpatía y hasta veneración. Pero no faltaron quienes acumularon resentimiento hacia las Gems además..._

 _Las Gems del Planeta Madre consideraban que habían hecho bien en eliminar a las bestias que habían sido sus lacayos. Se habían vuelto poderosos más allá de lo que ellas esperaron…_

Las Gems regresaron a casa. Cuando vieron a Jade recibirlas con una sonrisa, no pudieron evitar sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad. En especial Perla. A ella le había dolido mucho saber que no era la máxima confidente de Rose Quartz como ella pensaba. Y aún más, sabiendo que semejante secreto, ella había preferido delegar a Garnet. Sentía algo de celos. Su incomodidad se notó al regresar a su habitación.

\- ¿Perla, pasa algo?- dijo Jade al percatarse de su estado de ánimo.

\- No, nada...- contestó la Gem, antes de cerrar la puerta. El infausto destino de los semejantes de Jade también rondaba por su cabeza. Recordó que ella podría haber estado en la misma situación.

Al día siguiente, Jade recibió la visita de Connie y Steven. Ellos fueron luego a entrenar con Perla. El Gemsaur sintió una saludable envidia, puesto que no había vuelto a entrenar con la Crystal Gem. La criatura espero a la noche. Una vez que no hubo signos de vida en casa, salió a la playa. Paseó de un lado a otro, pero ligeramente encorvado, y lanzando sonidos similares a gorjeos distorsionados. Era la forma en que conectaba con su naturaleza más primigenia. Al final, se sentó a descansar sobre la arena...e imágenes de las batallas de sus congéneres, y la muerte de Sobekh inundaron su mente. Sus padres le heredaron esa memoria de sus antepasados. Jade conocía la historia. Era algo que había aprendido a asimilar, y se negaba a compartir con Topace, para evitar convertirlo en resentido. Rugió, como quien deja ir un mal recuerdo, y regresó a casa, cerciorándose de que nadie lo haya visto, borrando con su cola sus huellas sobre la arena. Nadie lo había visto. Pero a lo lejos, en el faro...Ronaldo Fryman había estado actualizando su blog, cuando escuchó los extraños sonidos de Jade. Sin saber a qué atribuírselo, salió a averiguar, llegando a la playa con una linterna y una grabadora. No escucho nada más. Oculto tras los maderos del balcón, Jade lo acechaba. Pensó en atacarlo sigilosamente, pero lo disuadió la acertada corazonada de que dicho gesto desagradaría a las Gems…y lo pondría en evidencia.

No, no era buena idea. Simplemente regresó a casa...por ahora...

 **Nota: El Gemsaur al que se enfrentan las Crystal Gems está basado en la criatura criptozoológica conocida como Mokele Mbembe, un presunto dinosaurio sobreviviente. El Rey Gemsaur se llama Sobekh como guiño al dios egipcio con cabeza de cocodrilo.**

 **Las palabras de Rose Quartz están tomadas de una vieja canción nativo americana que decía así _"todos somos las flores de un mismo jardín, las olas de un mismo mar, y las hojas de un mismo árbol"_. Suena a algo que la verdadera Rose pensaría…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Convivencia

\- Hola...Jade...- dijo Connie.

\- Oh, hola Cooniee...- contestó Jade, mirándola brevemente.

\- Es Connie - sonrió la morena.

Los dos niños pasaron la tarde comentando unos libros que había traído Connie. Jade los miraba de vez en vez. Luego, bajó a la playa como siempre. Luego se fue a la ciudad, a la tienda de papas fritas.

\- Que tal, que va a llevar?- le dijo Peedee.

\- Eh...dame papas fritas...- dijo escuetamente Jade, con un billete en la mano. Peedee se dio cuenta de lo raro del individuo, pero igual lo atendió. Ronaldo no pudo evitar mirar. En eso, Jade bostezó, y sin notarlo él mismo, dejó ver su pupila vertical. Y entonces el hijo mayor de los Fryman se sobresaltó, dejando caer varias cosas.

\- ¿Vamos, Ronaldo, qué diablos? - exclamó Peedee.

\- Oh, no, no pasa nada, esto tiene arreglo...- dijo el otro, evidentemente intranquilo. Intentaba hacerse creer que nada pasaba, que ya lo de los Hombres Serpiente había quedado desbaratado aquella noche por Steven y sus "familiares"...pero...aquello...no podía dejarlo pasar.

\- Aquí tiene...- dijo Peedee.

\- Yo...gracias - dijo Jade, quien se retiró antes de que Ronaldo pudiera siquiera interrogarlo.

Steven y las Gems estaban en la sala practicando danza. El mitad gema no lo hacía mal, e intentaba imitar en parte los estilos de las chicas. La energía en la danza de Garnet, el desenfado en la de Amatista, y la elegancia en la de Perla. Jade sonreía observándolos, en su forma humanoide. Justo cuando estaba por ir a la nevera para saciar su apetito que parecía no tener fin...

\- ¡Hey, Jade! - exclamó Steven - ¿no quieres venir un rato a bailar?-.

\- ¿Este..bailar? - respondió torpemente el Gemsaur.

\- Si, genio...no me digas que no sabes de que hablamos...- dijo Amatista riendo socarronamente.

\- Esta algo nervioso...- dijo Garnet mientras hacia una pirueta con Steven en sus brazos.

\- El fundamento de la danza - dijo Perla con una graciosa maniobra de ballet - está en hablar con el cuerpo, en soñar utilizando tu propia expresividad...las palabras sobran, es mejor explicarlo...así...-.

Perla saltó hacia los brazos de Garnet. Amatista contemplaba aburrida, lo suyo era algo más dinámico.

\- Oh, vamos...- dijo la gem de piel morada, y rápidamente tomó tanto a Steven y a Jade. El primero lo hizo bien. El Gemsaur intentó imitar los movimientos de sus compañeros, sin éxito. Amatista se rio un poco. Luego Perla se acercó dando un pequeño salto y aterrizando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Jade trató de imitarla para acercarse a ella. En lugar de eso, su gran cola no se contuvo más tiempo, y asomó haciéndolo tropezar. El Gemsaur emitió un gorjeo grave, dejando ver sus dientes. Al final se puso de pie, y como acostumbraba hacer, bajo a la playa. Pero esta vez, se le veía contrariado, a diferencia de otras en las que solo iba a matar el rato, y de buen humor.

\- ¿Fue algo que dije? - dijo Amatista - me sorprende verlo así...-.

\- No fuiste precisamente amable...- dijo Garnet, cruzando los brazos.

\- Tal vez no es lo suyo...- dijo Perla - ire a ver qué pasa con el...¡eh, Steven!-. El hijo de Rose ya había bajado presuroso a por Jade. Éste estaba sentado en la playa, con su forma natural, aprovechando que no habían moros en la costa.

\- Eh, Jade, ¿estás triste, verdad? - pregunto Steven. El rostro de Jade realmente no permitía distinguir alguna expresión, pero su forma de contestar evidenciaba su estado de ánimo.

\- Solo...quería estar aquí un momento...-.

\- Es solo cuestión de práctica...no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente...-.

\- No creo que sea buena idea...-.

\- Cielos, sí que te desanimas rápido...-.

Perla observaba la escena a distancia, conteniéndose por ahora de bajar.

\- Tal vez sucede que no se bailar, y no estoy hecho para esto...- dijo Jade, frustrado.

\- Oh, vamos...dicen que si sabes hablar, puedes cantar, y si sabes caminar, puedes bailar. Bueno, creo que te lo explicaría mejor si...- dijo Steven, pero se vio interrumpido por Perla.

\- Steven, ve arriba...yo hablare con el...-.

\- Oh, está bien, los dejo...¡adiós Jade! Te veo arriba...cuando quieras subir...-.

\- Adiós Steven...-.

Perla se sentó al lado de Jade, quien amablemente asumió su forma humana.

\- Disculpa lo sucedido arriba...-.

\- No hace falta, Perla...no es su culpa que yo no sepa hacer eso...-.

\- No todos tenemos que saber todo, supongo...-.

\- Tú eres fuerte, y sabes muchas cosas - dijo Jade respetuosamente.

\- ¿Oh, bromeas? No…no soy…no soy tan fuerte...-.

\- Lo eres, y se nota… -.

Perla sonrió. Ella y Jade se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, antes de finalmente subir juntos a la casa. Perla no solía oír ese tipo de comentarios, y a Jade le sorprendía la amabilidad de quien por momentos se veía distante.

\- ¿Sin rencores, viejo?- dijo Amatista.

\- Sin rencores...- sonrio Jade.

Cerca del anochecer, Steven estaba por volver a casa. Había estado donde su padre. Aunque Jade no lo había seguido, si había oído algo de la música tocada por Greg, y le agradaba. Él había vuelto a la playa, pero estaba en forma humana, por si alguien más lo veía.

\- ¡Hola Jade!- saludó Steven - ¿disfrutas la vista?-.

\- Algo así, Steven...-.

Steven se sentó un rato. Jade lo miró de reojo. Había comenzado a confiar más en el mitad Gem. Y más sabiendo que tenía un poco de la legendaria Rose Quartz.

\- ¿Steven, puedo confiarte algo?-.

\- ¡Claro!-.

El Gemsaur vaciló un poco, pero finalmente se animó a hablar.

\- Yo...sé bailar...-.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que podías!-.

\- Pero no de la forma en que bailan las Gems...- le contestó Jade a la par que le hacía una señal para que disimulara.

\- Sería mejor si lo viera...-.

\- Está bien...-.

Entonces Jade hizo como si fuera a ponerse de cuclillas, con las piernas a los lados, y las manos en las rodillas. Luego levantó un brazo, golpeándolo ligeramente con el otro. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo opuesto. Se levantó un poco golpeando la arena con sus pies, a la par que movía el tronco y los brazos, que extendía lo más que podía, mostrando una sonrisa amenazante.

\- Wow! - dijo Steven.

Jade siguió de ese modo, y de pronto dio un salto. Así, cambio de ubicación, y comenzó a avanzar encorvado, irguiéndose de a pocos, siempre como si marchara, y al final extendiendo los brazos. En algunos lapsos se detenía y movía las piernas y la cintura. La danza culminó de un último golpe sobre la arena.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! - dijo Steven

\- Es todo lo que puedo hacer...- contesto Jade con resignación.

\- Y no se te da mal, ¿por qué te da vergüenza hacerlo delante de las Gems?-.

\- Tú lo has dicho...delante de las Gems...temo que se burlen o algo asi...-.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo intentes de nuevo cuando estés listo...-.

Era casi propio de su naturaleza. Era inevitable que a Jade le importase en demasía lo que las Gems pensaran de él.

\- Tal vez lo intente en algún momento – dijo Jade.

\- Ánimate, yo sé lo que te digo, jaja – dijo Steven con seguridad. De pronto, vio a Jade asumir su forma humana rápidamente, luego de un rato de olfatear nerviosamente el aire, moviéndose de una forma muy similar a la de un avestruz, o una lagartija en estado de alerta, o tal vez una mezcla de ambas criaturas.

\- Jade, ¿pasa algo?- dijo Steven moviendo la cabeza como un gato que se ha fijado en algo.

\- ¡Steven! ¿tú por aquí, a esta hora? – dijo Ronaldo, que se acercaba con un detector de metales - ¿quién es tu amigo?-.

\- Hola Ronaldo…se llama Jade…es…un primo lejano, jejeje…-.

\- Un gusto – dijo Ronaldo, extendiendo la mano amigablemente a Jade. Pero en realidad sospechaba de él, y al tocarlo, esperaba sentir algo que lo delatase…no estaba seguro de qué quería descubrir, pero algo quería…-.

\- Eh…un gusto…- dijo Jade dubitativo, y le devolvió el gesto, sin que Ronaldo detectase nada extraño.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? – dijo Steven.

\- Oh, es un aparato para detectar actividad de Tritones en el mar cercano a Ciudad Playa, uno nunca sabe…-.

\- Me parece que es sólo un detector de metales…-.

\- No es cierto…uno nunca sabe qué cosa se pueda ocultar en el mar…-.

Jade empalideció…el mar…

Un barco levantaba las redes, con la preciada carga. Delfines. Su caza estaba prohibida, pero ellos trabajaban ilegalmente. Los cetáceos aún estaban vivos. Cuando comenzaron a levantarlos, sintieron un remezón sacudir el barco.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó uno de ellos.

De pronto, dos remolinos de agua similares a brazos emergieron, aplastando el navío, y liberando a los delfines. Estos huyeron, más que por la presencia de sus captores humanos, por la de un ser reptiloide que nadaba cerca a ellos.

\- ¡Ustedes hacen eso todo el tiempo! ¡Ya basta! – exclamó una voz femenina.

Los pescadores, que eran cinco, se estaban ahogando. Pedían ayuda a gritos. Lapis bajó la cabeza al verlos. Ella alguna vez logró arrebatar todo el océano, pero manteniendo a sus habitantes a salvo. Conocía la historia de Rose, pero en ese momento se preguntaba que llevaría a la líder rebelde a sentir compasión de seres tan estúpidos y crueles como eran los humanos. Sin embargo, no sentía realmente que pudiera quitarles la vida.

\- No se obligue a hacerlo…yo puedo…- le dijo Topace, acercándosele, y mirándola fijo.

Lapis no contestó. Pero en el fondo sabía. Esas personas probablemente habían matado ya muchos animales marinos. Lo peor es que a veces disfrutaban lo que hacían. Y no sentía que tenían de especial aquellas criaturas bípedas y agresivas para dejarlas vivir.

\- Eso…es asunto tuyo…- le dijo Lapis, algo entristecida ella misma por esa decisión.

Uno de los hombres logró alcanzar el barco a nado. Pero Topace dirigió su aliento hacia la nave, congelándola. Lapis la destruyó de un golpe con un brazo de agua, dejando a los pescadores ilegales a merced de Topace.

El Gemsaur saltó con la elegante y gélida belleza combinada de un tiburón azul y un caimán al ataque, y cegó las vidas de aquellos hombres a mordiscos.

Al finalizar la masacre vengadora, Topace emitió una especie de llamada. En Ciudad Playa, Jade se sobresaltó. Un secreto que guardaba, era que cada vez que uno de ellos debía matar a alguien, el otro telepáticamente lo sabría. Y así fue.

\- _Vino de, la nada, y ahora aquí está, con grandes dientes y un gran corazón, un nuevo amigo él será…parece malo cuando lo ves, y al oír su rugido, pero pronto sabrás que él, es un gran tipo, ya lo ves_ ….- cantaba Steven apoyándose con su guitarra.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Jade, bebiendo algo de soda para reponerse de la mala impresión que le causó Ronaldo.

\- Es una canción que compuse, ¿te gusta? Es para ti, aunque le falta mejorar, se me acaba de ocurrir apenas, y…-.

\- No me gusta…-.

\- Oh…eh, creo que le falta…-.

\- Me encanta...- dijo Jade dándole una palmada en el hombro a Steven.

\- Gracias Jade…vamos ya, creo que es hora de cenar…-.

\- Tu hora favorita del día…-.

\- Quien habla, jejeje…-.

\- Veo que se llevan bien…eso es bueno…- dijo Perla, al verlos acercarse desde la playa.

\- Al menos es de fiar…- dijo Amatista.

\- Hola – dijo Jade al ver a Perla.

\- Hola Jade…- contestó la Crystal Gem.

Jade se retiró a un rincón. Tomó una caja con un curioso juego, con un tablero con cuadros negros y blancos, y fichas.

\- Eso se llama ajedrez…- dijo Perla - ¿quieres jugar?-.

\- Sí, pero no sé cómo….-.

\- Deja que te enseñe…es como luchar con espadas…por cierto, si mañana no tienes nada que hacer, creo que podemos practicar un poco…-.

\- Por mi está bien…-.

Perla se sentía algo egoísta por pensar en que a lo mejor la amabilidad hacia el dinosaurioide era más que nada porque este había alimentado en algo su ego, intencionalmente o no. Pero, en realidad, al enseñarle los secretos de aquella batalla imaginaria, y ver la gran disposición que tenía Jade, se sentía realmente a gusto con él.

\- ¿Sabes? La lucha, con espadas, y en este tablero…es como una danza también…movimientos, ritmo, concentración…por cierto, Jaque Mate…-.

\- Oh…me venciste, jajaja…-.

\- Mejor suerte la próxima vez…-.

\- Me gusta este juego…-.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Amatista – aburre…-.

\- ¿Disculpa? Exige mucha reflexión, y… - dijo Perla, pero se vio interrumpida.

\- Eso díselo al de la máquina de ese…ciber café, como le dicen…le gané como cuatro veces seguidas…- dijo la gema púrpura mientras salía a las luchas.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Perla sorprendida.

\- Cuando te sorprendes…te pareces un poco a mí…- dijo Jade.

\- Eso fue raro, Jade…evita decirlo…-.

\- Está bien Perla…-.

 **Nota: para quienes hayan seguido esta historia, disculpas por el atraso, de verdad**

 **La canción de Steven…disculpen si fue algo mala, no soy bueno en eso, imagino que Steven es mejor, jaja…y bueno, me la imagino con la tonada del primer minuto con diez segundos de "Welcome to Jurassic Park" de John Williams. Sí, Jurassic Park, una de las inspiraciones de este fic, ajajaja. Igual que su maravilloso soundtrack.**

 **Unas respuestas antes de despedirme:**

 **\- DragShot: Primer comentario, gracias. No pensé que a alguien le agradaría esta trama tan disparatada, y si, digamos que la actitud de los Gemsaurs es un poco como la que clásicamente se le atribuye a seres como los hombres lobo, a medio camino entre racional y animal, más adelante veremos más ejemplos.**

 **\- Jakobs-Snipper: gracias por darle un vistazo a esta historia, ojalá sigas leyéndola, no te decepcionará, aunque puede que algunas cosas del canon cambien un poco aquí.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Instinto

\- ¡Cubre tu flanco izquierdo! – exclamó Perla. Connie rápidamente bloqueó una estocada.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Connie, jadeando ya.

\- ¿Ya te rendiste? – dijo Perla, desafiante.

\- No, ¡eso no! – exclamó Connie nuevamente al ataque. Ella y la Gem quedaron prácticamente empatadas.

\- Eso fue…admito que fue más agotador esta vez…- dijo Connie.

-Aquí tienes Connie – dijo Steven alcanzándole una limonada.

\- Descansa, te lo mereces…-dijo Perla. Sabía que la voluntad de Connie era de hierro, pero reconocía que tampoco debía ser tan dura con ella. No como aquella vez en que reconocía las cosas se le salieron de las manos.

\- ¿Viste eso? – le dijo Steven a Jade, sentado en su forma humana.

\- Si, fue genial…- respondió el Gemsaur, sonriéndole a Connie. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- Jade, no tienes que ocultar tu aspecto, ya no me asusta…- le dijo la morena.

\- Nah, está bien así…además, así la cola no me interrumpe…-.

\- ¿Para qué? – dijo el mitad Gem.

\- Jade…tu turno…- dijo Perla con un gesto inusualmente pícaro.

Jade se levantó velozmente, y tomó una espada que le alcanzó Perla. Pensaba en algo que había leído en un libro, que esas armas no eran solo hierro con forma. Quienes las habían hecho, y quienes las habían empuñado habían dejado un poco de sus propias almas ahí.

\- Estoy listo…- dijo Jade.

\- ¡En guardia! – exclamó Perla.

\- ¡Tú puedes Jade! – exclamó Steven.

Choque de espadas. Perla y Jade se forcejearon un momento, y luego retrocedieron rápidamente. Perla golpeó lateralmente, pero Jade la esquivó sentándose en el suelo y doblando su espalda hacia atrás. Luego, usó la guarnición del arma para enganchar la pierna de la cristal gem y tumbarla. Finalmente, se puso de pie.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamaron Steven y Connie.

\- Cielos…¿la lastimé? – dijo Jade preocupado. Pero Perla, desde el suelo, fingió darle una estocada en el corazón.

\- A veces, el enemigo no está derrotado simplemente por caerse…a veces, incluso en el suelo…puedes luchar…-.

\- Ya veo…- dijo Jade, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Bueno…tu aguantas más tiempo que un humano, así que….¡en guardia! – exclamó Perla.

La lucha se reanudó. Pero ninguno parecía enfurecido en realidad. El combate era más intenso cada vez. Connie y Steven contemplaban absortos como la gem y el gemsaur luchaban con la misma gracia con la que se baila.

\- ¡Puedo hacer esto todo el día! – exclamó Jade.

\- ¡No te desconcentres, Jade!-.

Entrelazaron sus armas. Los ojos de Perla y los ojos de reptil de Jade se encontraron detrás de las espadas.

 _Si pudiera comenzar a ser la mitad de lo que crees de mí_

Una vuelta. Otra. Golpe. Estocada. Bloqueo. De pronto, Jade quedó de espaldas a Perla, y ambos empuñaron por sus respectivos flancos derechos sus armas, mirándose de reojo.

 _Cualquier cosa podría ser_

Otro golpe contenido. La espada de Perla se descargó sobre el cuello de Jade, conteniéndose milímetros antes de hacer un golpe mortal. Jade retrocedió, y ensayó un ataque frontal, usando la espada como lanza. Perla se apartó a tiempo, y al intentar bloquearse una vez más, el brazo de Perla quedó paralelo al de Jade. De hecho, estaban muy cerca.

 _Y podría aprender a amar…_

\- Oh…- dijo Connie, sorprendida.

\- ¿Chicos, están bien?- dijo Steven. El muchacho notó el rubor azulino en las mejillas de Perla y la mirada desorientada de Jade, quien se apartó como asustado.

\- Perla…perdona, no…-.

\- Jade…-.

\- ¿Si? –.

\- Está bien….-.

Finalmente los cuatro abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento. Al volver a casa, Perla le dirigió una mirada al retrato de Rose Quartz. Suspiró, y se dirigió a un mueble.

\- Veo que alguien está cansado…- dijo Amatista sorbiendo un refresco, y mirando a Steven y Connie. Garnet les dirigió una sonrisa que parecía forzada. No era sin embargo, falsa, era la forma en que expresaba su simpatía, nada más.

\- Debieron haber estado ahí, chicas…- dijo Steven dirigiéndose a Amatista y a Garnet – Jade derribó a Perla…-.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Amatista dejando caer su bebida - ¿estás de broma?-.

\- Amatista, yo no limpiaré eso…- dijo Garnet.

\- En serio…-.

\- Fue muy reñido, diría yo, Jade sí que ha aprendido rápido…- dijo Connie.

\- No tan así – dijo Jade algo azorado – es que ya tenía base, no es la primera vez que lucho, ustedes saben…-.

\- Pero igual…yo gané…eso es todo – dijo Perla sonriente.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Amatista sorprendida.

Entretanto, Connie recibió una llamada de sus padres.

\- Me divertí mucho, pero debo irme ya…- dijo Connie – nos vemos…-.

Steven la acompañó. Entretanto, Garnet se levantó algo preocupada.

\- Llevamos algún tiempo sin rastrear a Malachite, podría estar en cualquier parte del mar….-.

\- Deberíamos reanudarlo ahora, pero…de preferencia sin decirle a Steven, ya saben que él realmente aprecia a Lapis…- dijo Perla.

\- Esperemos a la noche…- dijo Amatista.

Jade se quedó pensando. Si había sentido como Topace había asesinado a alguien, ¿quiere decir que no había encontrado a Lapis Lázuli ya?

\- Es eso…y encontrar a Peridot…- dijo Garnet – el que no hayamos tenido señales de su actividad no quiere decir que no siga siendo un problema…-.

Perla en especial se sintió disgustada. Aquel incidente que involucró a Sardonyx. Sí, fue su culpa…pero en el fondo culpaba también a Peridot.

Topace había asumido su forma humana. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era más cómoda para algunas cosas. Sentado sobre un peñasco en medio del mar, se alzó de pronto, moviendo los brazos. Los colocó adelante suyo rápidamente, y luego quedó parado sólo sobre una pierna. Una y otra vez, ensayó varias maniobras de combate. Su gema brillaba. Saltaba en todo momento sin caerse una sola vez. Hasta que…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Lapis con voz amable. En ese instante, Topace resbaló. Luego miró avergonzado a la Gem.

\- Oh…nada…es sólo…ejercicios…- contestó Topace.

\- Se veía más como una lucha…-.

\- Eh…-.

\- ¿O acaso bailabas? -.

Topace no supo qué contestar.

\- Bueno…te noto algo aburrido, de todas formas…-.

\- ¿Aburrido? No, no lo estoy….usted está aquí, yo…-.

Lapis Lázuli sonrió un poco. Llevaba tiempo sin sentirse de buen humor. Y se le ocurrió divertirse un poco con el curioso ser que parecía tenerle gran estima. Desplegó sus alas de agua, y se elevó como una gaviota. Topace la quedó mirando.

\- Topace, ¿alguna vez has visto las cosas desde arriba?- .

\- No…no en realidad, y no creo que sea…-.

El Gemsaur se vio interrumpido cuando Lapis lo cargó en sus brazos, y lo llevó varios metros por encima de la roca donde estaba.

\- ¡Socorro! – gritó instintivamente Topace, y recuperando su forma original. Si había algo que asustaba al temerario reptil acuático, eran las alturas. Sin embargo, Lapis seguía llevándolo. Sí, era curioso ver las cosas desde tan alto. Topace estaba muy asustado, pero lo reconfortaba sentir que Lapis, más que sujetarlo únicamente, lo estaba abrazando en verdad. Después de unos minutos que parecían eternos, Lapis descendió y lo dejó amablemente en el agua.

\- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Lapis. Topace la miró con cara de pánico. La Gem sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces me divertía volar así…pensé que te gustaría…-.

\- Jejeje…bueno, para qué negarlo…fue…distinto…-.

Lapis y Topace echaron a reír luego de esto. Lapis sentía que ahora tenía un amigo más aparte de Steven. En la noche, Lapis se sumergió a explorar. Topace quedó en aguas poco profundas esperando encontrar algo. En eso, vio una embarcación pequeña. Sintió curiosidad. Al no notar actividad, se animó a asomar su cabeza. En la cabina, había un hombre dormido, y un televisor viejo encendido. En él, había una película. Topace las reconocía, y llevaba tiempo sin ver una. Esta era una sobre un soldado. Topace estaba entretenido, hasta que llegó un momento, aquel que es muy común en las películas, en las que el héroe encuentra a su amada, y sellan la unión con un beso.

\- Llevé esperándote mucho tiempo…ahora no quiero dejarte ir…- decía uno de los personajes.

Topace siseó con curiosidad. Esa escena en particular lo dejó pensando.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? – le dijo Lapis, apareciendo de la nada tras él.

\- Oh…sólo…cosas de los humanos…vámonos ya…si quieres…-.

Lapis y Topace se apartaron nadando juntos, casi tomados de las manos, hacia una zona más alejada.

\- ¿Hueles algo, lagartijo? – dijo Amatista. Mientras Garnet buceaba, Perla y Amatista estaban sobre un bote, en el cual Jade estaba delante, olfateando. Su olfato estaba tan desarrollado que el mar no era impedimento. Le habían dado a olfatear un fragmento del espejo donde había estado cautiva Lapis.

\- Nada…- dijo Jade.

\- Nunca vamos a encontrarla así, el mar es tan grande…- dijo Perla, desanimada – pareciera que vamos a localizar a Peridot, o peor, a Jasper, antes de encontras a Lapis…eso si ya se han separado, cosa que creo probable…-.

\- Jasper….- susurró Jade, dejando ver sus dientes. Las Gems con él escucharon un gruñido escalofriante. Se abstuvieron de preguntarle.

\- Bueno, apoyaré a Garnet – dijo Amatista con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego, asumió una forma de delfín, y se arrojó al agua.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Perla se animó a hablar con Jade.

\- Jade…-.

\- ¿Sí, Perla?-.

\- Cuando mencionamos a Jasper…tú…te enfureciste mucho…-.

Jade bajó la cabeza, emitiendo un gorjeo.

\- Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello…- dijo Perla.

\- Está bien – dijo Jade de repente – Jasper es la responsable de que no hayan más de nosotros…es un monstruo…-.

Perla empalideció. Sí, algo de eso sabía.

\- Sé que no debería decir eso, pues ella también es una Gem…pero…-.

\- No te preocupes Jade…de todas formas, ella y nosotras no nos llevamos bien, jejeje…-.

Perla pensó en qué pasaría si se enterase Jade de que, de hecho, ella y las Gems habían matado a un Gemsaur también. ¿Sería siendo igual de amigable?

\- Viene una tormenta – dijo Jade.

Garnet y Amatista regresaron poco después, para confirmar lo dicho por el Gemsaur.

\- Es todo por ahora – dijo Garnet – volvamos a casa.

Antes de emprender el camino de vuelta, Jade detectó a lo lejos el aroma de Topace, y otro más…sin embargo, esta vez optó por no decir nada.

Topace entretanto, nadaba al lado de Lapis. Una parte de él se sentía bien de haberse entendido finalmente con la Gem, y de que fuera una buena relación. Pero de pronto, recordó su papel original. El de un sirviente. Aunque Lapis lo veía más como un amigo, Topace se preguntaba a sí mismo hasta qué punto se propio afecto por ella era realmente producto de una emoción verdadera, o simplemente parte de su propia programación, un simple instinto exacerbado y nada más.

En tierra, Jade estaba siendo asaltado por el mismo cuestionamiento. ¿Era todo una mentira?

 _¿Qué significa realmente sentir algo hacia alguien?_

 **Nota: Bien, en sí, a pesar de que son criaturas dinosáuricas y que este fic es básicamente una especie de "Steven Universe va a Jurassic Park" XDD , debo decir que en parte el concepto de su relación con las Gems está inspirado al menos en un 50% en los ghouls de "Vampiro la Mascarada". Sí, no han leído mal. En este juego de rol (una especie de Dungeons and Dragons con vampiros y más perturbador) los ghouls son seres humanos que han bebido tres veces en tres noches distintas la sangre de un Vampiro. Ellos les da poder y longevidad, en tanto sigan recibiendo suministro de sangre. Pero también se vuelven adictos a ella, y desarrollan una dependencia total hacia el Vampiro. La razón por la que los vampiros los crean es justamente para tener servidores diurnos, cuando no esclavos directamente, a los que sobrecargar de responsabilidades y maltratar impunemente. Si tienes en cuenta que esto fue en parte la base para el vínculo Gemsaur – Gem…sabrás que no es tan agradable…**

 **Antes de despedirme, respuestas XD**

 **\- Baymax 2.0: Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Y bueno, de música se bastante poco pero, como escribí en la nota final, me imaginé esa letra superpuesta en "welcome to jurassic park". Si buscas ese track en youtube, y pones únicamente desde el 00:18 hasta 00:54, te darás una idea de cómo sonaba XD**

 **\- Jakobs-Snipper: no tenía idea de quienes eran esos seres hasta que los mencionaste, efectivamente XD pero bueno, con lo que he averiguado he notado que se parecen jaja. En fin, la inspiración para los ataques de Topace fue pensarlo como un dragón con poder de hielo en vez de fuego, y algo de ataques de cocodrilo o tiburón también (teniendo en cuenta que es un reptil marino).**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Impronta

 _El concepto de "monstruo" es relativo. Para un canario, un gato es un monstruo. Pasa que nos acostumbramos a ser el gato._

 _\- Henry Wu, Jurassic World_

Finalmente la tenían. Peridot le había dado demasiados problemas ya a Steven y las Crystal Gems. Sin embargo, al electrificar el látigo de Amatista, que sujetaba uno de sus pies, se liberó.

Antes de eso, la Gem verde se había sorprendido sobremanera de ver como sus enemigos traían consigo a un Gemsaur.

\- Oh, una de esas patéticas cosas…- dijo con desdén.

\- No sé quién seas, pero voy a hacer que te tragues eso…- dijo Jade.

Garnet llegó demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Mejor suerte la próxima vez, tontas de cristal! – exclamó Peridot huyendo, con uno de sus brazos robot convertido en una suerte de helicóptero. Pero, justo cuando estaba por elevarse, sintió algo golpeándola. Jade arremetió contra ella en su forma natural. Olvidó por un instante los refinados golpes que había aprendido con Perla, y se entregó por completo a un ataque a su modo. Mordió el brazo mecánico de Peridot, arrancándolo.

\- ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! – exclamaba Peridot.

\- ¡Es nuestra, es nuestra! – dijo Amatista.

-¡Suéltame! – chilló Peridot. Entonces, Jade logró aplastarla con sus brazos, y abrió sus fauces de tal forma que casi parecía que iba a dislocarlas al estilo de una víbora para devorar a la Gem enemiga.

\- ¡Jade, es suficiente! – exclamó Perla. Jade volteó a mirarla, e hizo una especie de trino distorsionado. Peridot estaba asustada. Garnet procedió a levantar a Peridot una vez que Perla consiguió que el Gemsaur se apartara.

Tras algunos incidentes posteriores, la nueva residencia de Peridot resultó ser el baño de la casa. Ahora, Jade y el león no le quitaban la vista de encima. El gran felino dejó de ser tan inquisitivo con el Gemsaur, y lo trataba más como a un compañero de armas. Jade estuvo ahí cuando Peridot se las arregló para explicarles a las Gems la amenaza del Cluster. Poco después, Jade se quedó mirando el cielo un momento, y luego pensó en voz alta.

\- El…"cluster"…quizá su presencia en el planeta ya comenzó a hacer estragos…-.

\- ¿Lo dices por…?- dijo Steven.

\- El clima se hace más raro cada año que pasa, se supone que la tierra atraviesa periodos de cambio climático cada cierto tiempo, lo que ustedes llaman…mmm…-.

\- ¿Glaciación de Wisconsin? – agregó Connie.

\- Exacto…eso fue hace más de diez mil años, y siguió un curso natural, en cambio, parece que el planeta completo se dirige a otro gran cambio brusco, mucho antes de tiempo…si esa cosa tiene razón, quizá el Cluster ha alterado el campo magnético del planeta.

\- Suena interesante…- dijo Steven.

\- Se nota que tu especie estuvo aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo…- dijo Connie, asombrada.

Después de eso, una vez que Connie se fue, Steven fue al cuarto de baño para comentarle las palabras de Jade a Peridot. A Steven le sorprendía que Jade tuviera un conocimiento competente de la materia, a pesar de ser…un dinosaurio.

\- Jajajaja…en serio…¿en serio le crees a ese experimento inútil? – dijo Peridot con desdén.

\- No hacía falta que fueras tan ruda…-.

\- Él es sólo un soldado reemplazable…yo soy una científica certificada, con lo cual…te hago una pregunta…-.

\- Dime…-.

\- ¿Por qué estoy encerrada aquí?-.

\- Eh…tú…tú eres la que no quiere salir…como sea…voy a dormir, espero estés de mejor humor mañana…adiós…- contestó Steven antes de desaparecer.

En los días siguientes, la relación entre las Gems y Peridot se manifestaba como verdaderamente tensa, siendo Steven el único intermediario. Aquel día en que Perla y Peridot se batieron a esa especie de duelo de destrezas, Jade contempló con odio y silencio como Peridot venció a su querida Crystal Gem. Sin embargo, las palabras de Steven parecieron poner un punto final a la discusión…hasta que el hijo de Rose vio como Jade sólo se quedó en su forma natural, con la mirada hacia abajo, varios minutos.

\- ¿Jade? – dijo, antes de ver como el Gemsaur saltó más de un metro por encima suyo, y se abalanzó sobre Peridot.

\- ¡Jade, ya basta! – gritó Perla, testigo del salvaje ataque del dinosaurio viviente. Peridot lo pateó para quitárselo de encima, pero Jade logró sujetarla con sus manos de la cabeza, y la derribó, para luego arrojarla contra al granero.

\- ¡Auxilio! – exclamaba Peridot. Entonces escuchó la voz distorsionada de Jade.

\- Sin tu tecnología no eres nada…sólo…eres mi presa…-.

Amatista intentó sujetar a Jade con su látigo, pero su arma fue esquivada. Cuando Jade tentó un nuevo ataque, Perla se interpuso entre él y su presa.

\- Perla…¡te atacó! ¡debe morir!-.

\- Jade…no…ya fue suficiente…-.

Cuando Perla terminó de hablar, Garnet sujetó a Jade del cuello.

\- Gemsaur…ya basta…Peridot ya entendió su lección…nadie va a matar a nadie aquí…¿te quedó claro?-.

\- Sí…- contestó renuentemente Jade.

\- Gracias…fusión – dijo Peridot – si no intervenías a tiempo, ese bicho me hubiera devorado…-.

\- No creo que pudiera – dijo Garnet – y deja de referirte a él así…-.

A medida que siguieron los planes para detener la amenaza latente del Cluster, hasta Jade colaboró, asistiendo principalmente a Perla. Amatista veía con algo de gracia como "P" como la llamaba había aprendido a sonreír ante la incondicional presencia de Jade. Sin embargo, cuando este se cruzó con Peridot, ambos se dirigieron miradas de fastidio. En eso, el Gemsaur le dirigió unas palabras entre dientes a la Gem verde.

\- No siempre estará ahí Garnet para protegerte. Cuando no esté, te regresaré a tu Gema, y luego te comeré…asumiendo que tengas algo, monstruo…-.

Peridot se quedó pensativa. Para el Gemsaur, el monstruo era ella. Interesante, supuso la Gem.

En algún punto de la tierra, una masa compuesta por brazos y piernas, de manera relativamente armónica, y con una especie de boca dentada, asomaba de una zona del subsuelo. Esta gran criatura permitió el paso a otras algo más pequeñas, pero similares. Emitían chillidos escalofriantes. Unas personas que pasaban cerca de ahí las vieron, y salieron despavoridas. Desgraciadamente, uno de los testigos fue alcanzado y devorado en cuestión de minutos.

La criatura más grande de esas se detuvo cerca a un río, y parecía convulsionar. De su cuerpo, emergieron luces que tomaban forma de las Gems destruidas cuyos fragmentos habían sido utilizados para producir tales experimentos. Sus gritos eran desesperantes, y aunque las otras criaturas no sufrieron este trance, retrocedían espantadas instintivamente

..

\- Papá, él es Jade, lleva viviendo un tiempo con nosotros…es un…amigo de las Gems…- dijo Steven. Aunque el mitad Gem había insistido, Jade decidió no asumir su forma real delante de Greg, pues sabía el temor ancestral que despertaban los grandes saurios en los humanos.

\- Oh, no sabía que tuvieran más conocidos por ahí…un gusto – dijo Greg amigablemente.

\- De igual forma…- dijo Jade. Luego de una tarde agradable en la que Greg vio como Jade comía a una velocidad tremenda, se sentaron un momento a contemplar el mar. Greg puso uno de sus discos.

\- Excelente…- dijo Jade- veo que también le gusta la música…-. El gemsaur sacó un mp4.

\- Oh…un melómano…- dijo Greg. Steven sonrió.

\- Cuando puedas, descárgate estos álbumes – dijo Greg – pero, ¿sabes algo? Nada se compara a oírlos directamente del tocadiscos. Tiene una magia que nada puede replicar…-.

Entonces el padre de Steven puso uno de sus discos. La música era excelente, a oídos de Jade.

 _Va el mar,_

 _Siempre tan azul,_

 _Y la luna brilla para ti…_

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Lapis a Topace, quien intentaba atrapar a unos peces.

\- Un bocadillo a media tarde no viene mal…- respondió el Gemsaur.

\- Nunca he intentado comer…supongo que debe sentirse bien…-.

\- ¿Quiere un poco? – dijo Topace alcanzándole una de sus presas.

\- No gracias…no me imagino comiéndome un habitante del mar, jajaja…-.

\- Bueno…-.

\- ¿Sabes? Ambos somos un poco raros…creo que por eso vivimos aquí…-.

\- Porque aquí estamos solos, ¿verdad?-.

\- Porque estamos juntos y nada más…no pensé que diría esto, pero…llevaba tiempo sin tener un amigo, y luego apareces tú…creo…creo que el mundo terrestre no es para mí…no sé si pienses lo mismo…aunque a veces extraño a Steven…lo conocí poco, pero tenía un gran corazón…-.

 _Algún día_

 _Tal vez tú y yo,_

 _Seremos felices_

 _Pero no hoy…_

\- Yo iré a donde vayas…- contestó gentilmente Topace. El Gemsaur acuático calló en ese momento que él también extrañaba a su hermano Jade. Pero así como él había hecho su elección, él sentía que tal vez había elegido también un camino.

\- No siempre debes seguirme…comprendo…si en algún momento decides irte…-.

\- No. Yo…ya no tengo a donde ir…igual que tú…creo…que es mejor así…-.

 _Olas van,_

 _Como nuestra pena,_

 _Olas van,_

 _Pintándonos en azul…_

Un árbol derribado. Jasper había ido a parar a una zona boscosa, luego de varar en una playa deshabitada. Sabía porque estaba justo en ese lugar.

\- Esa mentecata haría falta aquí…- pensó, recordando los conocimientos científicos de Peridot. Reconocía los símbolos del lugar. Agradeció que las "traidoras" como llamaba ella no hubiesen descubierto aquella base. La puerta que custodiaba el almacen estaba tan deteriorada que, al fallar con la codificación que recordaba muy vagamente, no fue difícil hacerla ceder a golpes. Jasper ingresó a una especie de base subterránea, que sin embargo no presentaba cosas de mayor interés para ella, hasta que dio con un compartimento donde pudo ver una especie de desestabilizador de gema más grande, y que podía ser utilizado directamente como espada. Sonrío. Tomó otras cosas, y abandonó el lugar.

En el camino, pudo ver unos huesos humanos. Habían muerto recientemente. Jasper los aplastó con supremo desdén.

Garnet miró no muy sorprendida más tarde, a Steven, Amatista, Perla y Jade sentados viendo la televisión. Amatista estaba dormida, dando fuertes ronquidos, igual que Steven. Sólo Perla seguía despierta, con Jade, que estaba comenzando a dormirse. El Gemsaur finalmente no pudo más, y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Perla. Ella se sonrojó un poco, y más cuando notó que Garnet los miraba a ambos.

\- ¿Esto es raro, verdad? – dijo Perla.

\- No…- contestó Garnet con una sonrisa – el piensa que eres fuerte…no, no lo piensa, sabe que lo eres…-.

Garnet se retiró dejando a Perla entre sorprendida y halagada. Recordó algo curioso. Cuando Jade vio por primera vez a Sardonyx, notó en sus ojos una mezcla de admiración y tristeza de no poder igualar esa comunión con Perla…y cuando se enteraron de los engaños de esta, se dio cuenta de que el propio Jade lucía decepcionado. Pero, cosa increíble, cuando Garnet reprendió severamente a Perla, el Gemsaur, aun sin atreverse a atacar a la gema fusión, no dudo en sisear enseñándole los dientes.

\- No creo que esa mentalidad sea simplemente la de un servidor – pensaba Garnet.

Hace 50 años…

Rose y las Crystal Gems habían tenido otro combate con una de las Gemas corruptas que dejó la batalla de hacía milenios. Esta vez había adquirido un aspecto similar al de un rinoceronte con dos extremidades, y una larga cola. A pesar de lo duro del combate, las acciones combinadas del látigo de Amatista, la lanza de Perla, los puños de Garnet y la espada y escudo de Rose lograron derrotar al monstruo. Rose intentó sanar la gema dañada que convirtió a aquella Gem, independientemente de su alineación durante la Rebelión, en un ser apenas consciente de sí mismo.

\- Es una verdadera lástima…- dijo Rose – no importa que tanto lo intente…algunas heridas no sanan…-.

\- No te desanimes aún…- le dijo Perla – aún hay tanto por hacer…-.

Mientras recorrían el lugar en busca de otras gems corruptas, Perla tomó un desvío. Vio una especie de edificación reducida a ruinas. Sin avisar al resto, e invadida por una inusual curiosidad, se fijó en una especie de atril. Sobre este, habían varios huevos. Todos destruidos, excepto uno. Se acercó a inspeccionar, pero de pronto, vio el huevo moverse. Retrocedió espantada. Luego, tentó otro acercamiento. El huevo seguía moviéndose. De pronto, la cáscara se abrió lentamente. Perla se acercó todavía más.

-¡Rose! – llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Otro pedazo de cáscara se desprendió, revelando una pequeña mano con garras, y un ojo grande, con pupila vertical, que se abría…y se enfocó en Perla. La Crystal Gem estaba entre sorprendida e incómoda. El ser que nacía emitió un leve gruñido, al ver a Perla, y poco a poco siguió saliendo del cascarón, apartándolo con sus dientes y uñas.

\- ¡Perla! – llamó Amatista. La Crystal Gem dirigió una mirada a la criatura, que ya había nacido, y estaba intentando ponerse en pie. Se veía como un lagarto con un cuerno sobre la nariz, de color verde limón. Perla y esa criatura recién nacida se miraron fijo una última vez, antes de regresar con el equipo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – dijo Rose. Todas las Gems respondieron negativamente. Perla estaba por decir algo, pero de pronto, a la distancia, se escuchó un horroroso graznido metálico.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos – sentenció Rose. Sabía que era lo que estaba emitiendo ese sonido. No era como si esa criatura que llegaba pudiera ser rival para ella y sus Gems. Sin embargo, consideraba que no tenía sentido pretender luchar contra aquella maltratada especie. Suspiró, y con sus amigas y seguidoras, regresó de vuelta a la playa que habían tomado por morada.

La presencia a lo lejos se hacía más grande. Sus alas gigantescas, y un gran pico como de ave, eran su carta de presentación. Una gran bestia voladora, similar a un pterosaurio, con un fragmento de gema de Citrino en la espalda. Cuando aterrizó, se dirigió hacia el lugar del nacimiento del pequeño Gemsaur. Se acercó a él, caminando de una forma que parecía una mezcla de andar humano con el de uno de los grandes cóndores de América del Sur, y con su curiosa mezcla de alas y manos humanoides, alzó al recién nacido.

\- Mmm, gema de Jade…interesante…- dijo en voz alta. Abrió su inmenso pico, y disparó una llamarada contra el techo, destruyéndolo. El pesar en su mirada por ver que sólo una cría había nacido era evidente, pero a la vez le reconfortaba saber que al menos, uno más podría incorporarse a sus filas.

Extendió las alas, y tomando con las garras de sus patas traseras al gemsaur bebé, se dirigió a otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí.

\- He localizado a otro más…- dijo mentalmente a otra presencia que lo esperaba a kilómetros.

Una gran Gemsaur, adornada con hojas y ramas, y que se veía como una Styracosaurus antropomórfica, esperaba, acompañada de decenas de Gemsaurs juveniles y crías…

 **Nota: la canción que puse entre algunas líneas está vagamente basada en "The Blue", de David Gilmour, si gustan, pueden buscarla en youtube, y darse una idea de cómo suena. No es una traducción, aunque por momentos se parezca vagamente la temática. Curiosamente, pienso que esta canción le queda bien a Lapis Lazuli, porque hace alusión al mar como sinónimo de tristeza (Blue en inglés no sólo se refiere al color azul, sino también a la melancolía).**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Serpombres...

Steven se quedó dormido largo rato. El león estaba en el mismo estado, sirviéndole de almohada además. Peridot aprovechó este descuido para salir silenciosamente de la casa, y aprovechar el tiempo en que las Gems y el fastidioso Jade se hallaban fuera, para regresar al granero donde preparaban la defensa contra el Cluster. El robot que había utilizado en aquel torneo con Perla tenía alguna que otra abolladura y problemas en el software, pero nada que la eficiente científica Gem no pudiera remediar…asumiendo, por supuesto, que disimulase adecuadamente su actividad.

Las Crystal Gems y Jade se hallaban en una zona semidesértica, rodeada de montañas que parecían constituir una suerte de muralla natural. Algo había alertado al equipo, requiriendo su presencia, pero de momento no había ninguna amenaza a la vista, sólo una cueva que, al parecer sospechosa, llamó la atención de Garnet.

\- ¿Hueles algo? – preguntó Perla a Jade, que iba en su forma natural.

\- No, descuida – contestó éste, gentilmente.

Amatista caminaba silbando, y comenzó a jugar con unas pequeñas piedras que encontró en el camino, arrojándolas a las paredes de la caverna.

\- Amatista, ¿qué crees que haces? – increpó Perla.

\- Sólo intento entretenerme un poco, aburre estar aquí, no hay nadie a quien patear el trasero…- contestó la Gem púrpura sin más. Jade se rió un poco de su comentario, pero calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Perla. Esta, sin embargo, al darle la espalda a Jade, disimuló una sonrisa, algo sonrojada…

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó la Gem fusión. Amatista le dio una de las piedras, que no lucía tosca, sino que parecía tener una especie de pulido. Al examinarla mejor, pudo contemplar un grabado. Una figura humana, y otra que parecía la de Yellow Diamond.

\- Esto es nuevo…bueno, no en realidad…tiene mucho tiempo aquí…- dijo Garnet.

Amatista levantó otra piedra. No había nada. De casualidad, Perla y Jade encontraron más de ese tipo. Figuras humanas. Animales. Gems. Y algo parecido a dinosaurios.

\- ¡Lagartijo! ¡vaya retrato!- dijo Amatista.

\- ¿Qué significará esto? – se preguntó Jade. Él no recordaba nada de eso. Algunas de las piedras que tenían grabados de Gemsaurs llevaban una serpiente al lado.

\- Me pregunto porque la asociación entre los tuyos y las serpientes – le dijo Perla – pensé que no eran parientes tan cercanos…-.

Jade recordó algo de su época como cría. Antes de encontrar ese fragmento de perla que le recordaría al primer ser que vio al salir del cascarón. Cuando Topace mismo era también una cría, y habían otros Gemsaurs como ellos.

\- ¿Por qué llevamos una serpiente en nuestra bandera? – preguntó un pequeño Gemsaur con apariencia similar a la de un Troodon.

\- Sencillo…- contestó la gran nodriza, la Gemsaur Styracosaurus – los humanos nos temen, pero también le temen a las serpientes…por eso, las llevamos en nuestros símbolos, son parientes lejanos nuestros, y como quiera que los humanos nos ven a todos los que llevamos escamas como simplemente "serpientes", pues así las portamos…-.

Perla prestó especial atención a una de las piedras grabadas. Esta retrataba una Gem guerrera, tal vez una Jasper también, armada con una gran alabarda, combatiendo a un Gemsaur descomunal con placas en la espalda, espinas en la cola, y que blandía una maza de guerra. Prefirió que Jade no la viera.

De pronto, el olfato del Gemsaur Ceratosaurus detectó algo fuera de la cueva. Un olor que le parecía extraño y familiar a la vez. Salió corriendo, emitiendo una especie de rugido.

\- ¡Creo que el lagartijo olió algo! – exclamó Amatista.

Los cuatro salieron a inspeccionar. En eso, vieron aparecer a una silueta humanoide que iba hacia ellas.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritaba. Las Gems y Jade vieron con asombro que se trataba de una Gem también, una Turquesa. Su aspecto era vagamente similar al de Perla, pero algo más robusta, y con el cabello más corto. Su traje parecía un enterizo del color de su gema, y su piel del mismo color, pero vagamente más oscura. Al parecer, su función en el Planeta Madre venía a ser la de una especie de obrera.

\- ¡Hey! ¿qué pasa? – dijo Amatista.

\- No sabía que habían otras Gems refugiadas…- dijo Perla con curiosidad.

\- Creo que eso pasa…- dijo Garnet, señalando a una mole que venía persiguiendo a Turquesa. Jade retrocedió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Un Gemsaur. Uno de gran tamaño, pero que no tenía una gema visible. Era algo más alto que Garnet. Su apariencia era como la de un Acrocanthosaurus antropomórfico, y portaba una espada curva, como un alfanje. Se abalanzó rugiendo sobre las Gems.

\- ¡Jade, reacciona! – exclamó Amatista.

\- No…no sabía que traían uno con ustedes…- dijo Turquesa, confundida.

\- No creo que quiera combatir a uno de los suyos – dijo Perla, extrañamente comprensiva, al ver como Jade contemplaba absorto al congénere hostil.

Garnet intervino. Se plantó entre la bestia y sus compañeros, y le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder. Sin embargo, la bestia la derribó de un coletazo. Cuando estuvo por atravesarla con su espada, Garnet detuvo la estocada a tiempo, y de una patada lo envió varios metros hacia atrás. De pronto, el Gemsaur se percató de que Jade lo observaba. Por alguna razón, se dio a la fuga.

\- Gracias…gracias de verdad…no…no pensé que podría encontrar apoyo aquí…- dijo Turquesa, reponiéndose del susto.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dijo Garnet – no pensé encontrar sobrevivientes de…-.

\- No…yo he llegado hace poco – dijo Turquesa, señalando lo que parecía un viejo portal estropeado, aparte del que usaron las Gems para ir hasta ahí – huí del Planeta Madre, esperando encontrar refugio aquí…casi me convierten en una fusión forzada…-.

Garnet sintió una terrible incomodidad al oír eso.

\- Logré activar ese portal – continuó Turquesa - pero luego esa cosa lo destruyó, y me atacó…-.

\- Mmm, Gemsaur – dijo Amatista –¿ y alguna idea de por qué te atacó? Pensé que ellos eran amigables…-.

Perla miró en otra dirección, Jade repitió el gesto, y Garnet no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver eso.

\- Ahora parece que nos odian…- dijo Turquesa – creo que han comenzado a rebelarse…los que queden…¿están seguras de que el suyo no ha querido atacarlas?-.

\- Todo está bien con él – dijo Perla muy segura.

\- Bueno…siempre hay lugar para una más…- dijo Amatista. Jade la observaba con curiosidad.

Al regresar al portal, Steven se despertó de golpe, y reaccionó con mucho entusiasmo al ver a la nueva Gem.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó amistosamente a la recién llegada.

\- Soy…Turquesa…saludos…- dijo la Gem algo extrañada ante Steven.

\- Descuida, verás que nos vamos a divertir…-.

Afuera, Peridot espiaba, esperando un momento adecuado para regresar. Sin embargo, al observar a Turquesa, se alarmó, y entró tirando la puerta de golpe.

\- ¿Q…qué hace ella aquí? – exclamó.

\- Awww, ¿se conocen? – dijo Amatista.

\- No la he visto en mi vida…- dijo Turquesa, asustada.

\- Esperen, esperen…tienen que oírme…- gritó Peridot, perdiendo el control. Garnet intentó calmarla.

\- ¡Saquen al Gemsaur de aquí! – siguió gritando Peridot. A Jade comenzó a darle mala espina. Las Gems, sin embargo, sólo pensaron que Peridot estaba hablando incoherencias, y optaron por ignorarla.

\- No se preocupen, las Peridot son algo neuróticas – dijo Turquesa.

\- Ni que lo digas…- contestó Perla. Aunque…ella misma se preguntaba porque el énfasis de Peridot en lo del Gemsaur. Supuso que sólo respondía a que le tenía algo de miedo.

\- ¿No es emocionante? – le dijo Steven a Jade. Ambos bebían sodas en la sala, con el león vigilándolos a ambos. El gran felino rosado no tenía como comunicárselos en ese momento, pero los estaba protegiendo a ambos, por alguna razón.

\- Ah, Turquesa…-.

\- Si, cada vez somos más Crystal Gems…es divertido, pero también tranquiliza…-.

\- No lo sé, Steven…hay algo que no termina de convencerme…-.

\- Descuida…mira, hasta Peridot se está acostumbrando bien, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Steven señaló a Peridot observando con curiosidad el horno microondas, y hacer una mueca de disgusto al notar que la estaban mirando.

Turquesa examinó con interés el ambiente. Quedó mirando a Steven y Jade, sin que ellos lo notasen. Solo el león le dirigió la vista, y emitió un breve gruñido.

En el pueblo, "Crema agria", Jenny y Buck iban en dirección a una zona de peñascos. Pensaban pasar el rato ahí. Entonces, Crema agria observó algo moviéndose a lo lejos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿qué es eso de ahí? – señaló.

\- Parece una foca, no sé…tomémosle una foto- dijo Buck.

\- Bien…vamos para allá…- dijo Jenny -algo me dice que es una de esas cosas mágicas de Steven y esas chicas con las que vive, no estoy segura…-.

Conforme se aproximaban, la figura se volteaba lentamente hacia ellos. Los chicos cool quedaron espantados ante la visión. Se veía como un hombre alto, con ojos similares a los de un cocodrilo, y, por alguna razón, vestigios de escamas en los brazos desnudos, cabeza y pies. El extraño ser no dudó en rugirles a los jóvenes, y lanzarse a perseguirlos.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – exclamó Jenny.

\- ¡Dímelo a mí! – gritó Buck.

\- ¡Vámonos ya!- dijo Crema agria. Los tres se subieron rápidamente al auto de Jenny. El ser reptiloide pensó en perseguirlos, pero un impulso eléctrico en su cabeza lo detuvo. Bufó, y regresó hacia las rocas.

En Ciudad Playa, el rumor se expandió rápidamente. Greg fue desesperado a visitar a Steven, comentándole lo sucedido. Justo antes de que llegase, Jade asumió nuevamente su forma humana.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso del "monstruo de la laguna", Steven? – preguntó Greg, visiblemente preocupado.

\- No, ¿qué pasó?- contestó Steven. La noticia puso en alerta a las Gems.

\- Unos chicos dicen que vieron un hombre escamoso…-.

Afuera de la casa, Perla se acercó preocupada a Jade.

\- Jade…¿no eres tú a quien han visto, cierto?-.

\- En lo absoluto…-.

\- ¿Crees…que sea otro de…los tuyos?-.

\- Espero que no…-.

\- Debemos localizarlo ahora…-.

\- Cuenta conmigo…- respondió Jade. Mas, en el fondo, se preguntaba si realmente quería hacer eso. Otro gemsaur vivo, igual que el que vieron el día anterior…

Peridot observaba como Garnet escuchaba atentamente el triste testimonio de Turquesa.

\- No…no la oigas…no si te interesa tanto tu ridículo planeta Tierra…- decía la gem verde entre dientes.

\- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…-le dijo Amatista con una sonrisa sarcástica. Peridot se escabulló rápido, huyendo de ahí. No tenía ni idea de a quien indicarle el riesgo. No le creerían.

Pasó el día.

\- ¡Se los dije a todos! – exclamó Ronaldo, aunque en ese momento solo lo veían Greg, que fue con Steven por unas hamburguesas, y por alguna razón, Cebolla.

\- ¿De qué habla ahora ese tipo? – dijo Greg contemplándolo con cierta indiferencia.

\- ¡Los serpombres! ¡hoy se ha visto uno! - siguió Ronaldo - ¿quién sabe si pueda haber más ocultándose en nuestras narices?-.

Steven dirigió una mirada a la casa, y al mar. Mejor era no decir nada.

..

Un rugido sacudió el mar, y ahuyentó a las decenas de gaviotas que se alimentaban a ras del agua. Una bestia similar a una serpiente marina, pero sin ojos visibles, y con aletas vestigiales huía rápidamente. Topace saltó del agua, siguiéndola. Logró atrapar su espalda, y usó sus manos para congelarla. Más la bestia generaba calor desde su interior, y logró deshacer rápidamente el hielo. Topace llegó a recurrir a puñetazos y patadas intentando doblegar a su extraño adversario.

\- ¡Te tengo! – exclamó Topace sujetándole la cola entre sus poderosas mandíbulas, y aprovechando para congelarla. Un golpe, y ese pedazo de cuerpo de la bestia se destruyó. Sin embargo, esta arremetió con furia renovada, y desplegó una hilera de dientes con las que asestó varias mordidas al Gemsaur.

\- ¿Ah si? Veremos que tienes…- dijo furioso Topace, a punto de desplegar su forma ancestral. Mas, antes de que pudiera hacer eso, la bestia acuática lo golpeó con su cola regenerada.

Entonces, Topace aprovechó un momento en que la bestia saltó como un pez vela para atacarlo, y congeló el agua debajo suyo. A pesar de ello, la criatura solo rebotó una vez sobre la capa de hielo, para luego quebrarla. Y así, reanudó el ataque frontal contra el Gemsaur.

Cuando estaba por lanzar otro ataque de hielo para repelerla, la criatura esquivó, y lo tomó de la pierna con los dientes, a punto de engullirlo. Justo antes de que esto sucediera, una especie de tsunami a pequeña escala envolvió a ambos. Lapis salió de la nada, con sus alas de agua elevándola por encima del alcance de la criatura. La gem del océano invocó dos grandes "pilares" de agua, que usó como lanzas contra el enemigo. Atontada, la criatura no vio en qué momento Lapis cargó contra ella, abriéndole las fauces, y llenándola por completo de agua. Mientras se ahogaba, el inmenso bicho no pudo impedir que Topace lo volviera a congelar, esta vez, al tener la fuente de calor destruida por el agua, no pudo defenderse. Lapis invocó una mano de agua, deshaciendo rápidamente a la bestia. Al destruirse ésta, Lapis se quedó consternada al ver que la criatura se disolvió y se convirtió en fragmentos de gemas…lo que es peor, se escucharon gritos en el instante en que el monstruo dejó de existir. La gema acuática quedó sin palabra unos minutos…ya sospechaba la naturaleza de aquel ser, y recordaba algo de los planes de los que se enteró a su breve regreso al Planeta Madre.

\- ¿Por qué tiene gemas? – preguntó extrañado Topace, flotando con algunas heridas sangrantes que comenzaban a cerrar lentamente.

\- Yo…no lo sé…- respondió Lapis. Ella se asustó al ver en ese estado al Gemsaur.

\- No…no te preocupes, ya me pondré mejor…- dijo Topace.

\- No debí haberte dejado ir a explorar sólo…-.

\- Es lo que hago desde hace tiempo, Lapis…no deberías alarmarte tanto…-.

Lapis no siguió oyéndolo. Sin dudar, lo tomó en sus brazos, y se elevó, en busca de alguna zona segura donde pudiera continuar la recuperación. Topace abrazó a Lapis.

\- Gracias Lapis…de veras…-.

\- No me agradezcas…es lo menos que podía hacer…-.

Topace se aferró a ella un poco como si fuese una cría otra vez. Mientras llevaba al Gemsaur, Lapis sintió un estremecimiento pensando en que tal vez los experimentos con fusiones en su mundo de origen habían llegado demasiado lejos...había sido producto de la casualidad que Topace se encontrara con uno de ellos, pero ahora sabía que tal vez irían tras Steven o las Crystal Gems...aunque a ellas las detestaba, pero...Steven...

No podía permitirlo...ya le había advertido una vez, solo él le importaba en ese lugar...debía intentarlo otra vez, no importa que la sombra de Jasper aún estuviera merodeando.

..

 **Nota: efectivamente, como pude leer en un comentario, estoy incorporando directamente al Gemsaur a los incidentes de Sardonyx y la captura de Peridot, porque creo que no sería muy buena idea alargar mi propio fic usando material ya visto en la serie. Eso sí, como gran parte de esta historia estaba pensada antes del más reciente Stevenbomb, los últimos capítulos no los estoy tomando en cuenta, aunque no se preocupen, esto no se convertirá en un bashing a Peridot XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Batalla de los Dioses

Lapis continuó el recorrido de kilómetros hacia Ciudad Playa, con Topace siguiéndola de cerca. El Gemsaur pensaba que tal sería buena oportunidad de reencontrarse con Jade. Pero, por otro lago, la Gem veía con desagrado la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con las que consideraba sus enemigas.

\- Topace…- dijo Lapis, con un tono de voz inusual para ella.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Topace, advirtiendo un cambio en su estado de ánimo.

\- Ojalá tu amigo Jade no la haya pasado mal, pero te advierto que las Gems de ahí no son de fiar…sé que las viste brevemente, y tal vez no hayas pensado en eso, pero te recomiendo que no te dejes llevar por su apariencia…-.

\- Ya veo…- respondió Jade. Decidió apegarse al plan de Lapis, esperando que no impidiese tener una buena conversación con el otro Gemsaur.

..

Turquesa llevaba algunos días viviendo con Steven y las Crystal Gems. Veía con cierto interés el proyecto del taladro para el cluster. Quienes siempre la veían con cara de pocos amigos eran el león, Jade, y por alguna razón, Peridot.

\- Vamos león, no seas maleducado – decía Steven.

\- Turquesa, ¿no quieres pasarme la llave inglesa? – dijo Perla.

\- Eh, ¿era esa cosa que parece…un gancho o algo así? – contestó Turquesa con algo de duda.

\- Esa es…- respondió con una sonrisa Perla. Sin embargo, de pronto Jade se levantó de donde estaba, arreglando unos utensilios, y él mismo le alcanzó la herramienta a Perla. Aunque las Crystal Gems le habían dicho que no lo hiciera más, el Gemsaur hizo una reverencia a Perla al momento de entregarle la llave inglesa, y retrocedió ceremoniosamente.

Turquesa se acercó a Amatista, identificándola como de la casta guerrera, a pesar de su apariencia algo distinta.

\- ¿Por qué le rinde pleitesía a una Perla? ¿no sabe que son sirvientas? – le susurró a la Gem púrpura - ¿Dónde está la verdadera Jade?-.

\- Oh, vamos, estamos en la Tierra…aquí eso ya no importa…- contestó Amatista sin problemas.

Peridot no lo admitía, pero, muy para sus adentros, le comenzaba a calar lo que le había enseñado Steven en los últimos días. Si bien no terminaba de estar de acuerdo con que hubiese una Amatista despreocupada, una Perla guerrera y científica, y una fusión permanente, igual le asombraba la asociación entre ellas y Steven, una especie de cofradía unida no por el miedo, sino por la camaradería. Aunque todavía se mantenía la lealtad a Yellow Diamond…igualmente se cuestionaba su misión.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Perla. Jade respondió con un rugido leve, mientras asumía su forma humana.

Ahora no habían espadas ni lanzas de práctica. Eran las armas propias de ambos.

Perla le asestó un golpe a los costados a Jade, haciéndolo caer. Aun así, lo ayudó a reincorporarse, extendiéndole la mano. El Gemsaur mostró una mueca, y reinició el combate. Las lanzas hablaban por ellos. Perla recibió también un golpe, y la misma cortesía ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Cuando el combate alcanzó su punto álgido, Jade no pudo contener su forma humana por más tiempo, y reveló su forma natural. Siseo, mirando fijamente a Perla. Ésta, en lugar de reprobarlo, le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¿Ah sí? – le dijo.

Nuevamente al ataque. Esta vez, Jade usó su cola para derribar a la Gem, por instinto prácticamente. Perla se sorprendió.

\- Perla…disculpa, no quise…- dijo Jade atarantado.

\- ¿Bromeas? Esto ya no es esgrima…haz de cuenta que tu vida depende de ello…- sonrió Perla, y cargó de nuevo. Un nuevo golpe de las armas, y cuando Jade intentó la maniobra de la cola una vez más, Perla saltó, esquivándolo. Ahora el combate subía de nivel, a saltos, y lo que tuvieran al alcance. Al final, se formó una nube de arena. Las hojas de ambas lanzas apuntaban a los cuellos de los combatientes. Jade miró con nerviosismo a la Gem. Perla bajó su arma.

\- Fue un privilegio combatir contigo, Jade…-.

El Gemsaur se le acercó, y se arrodilló, lanza en mano. Perla retrocedió un poco. Turquesa miraba asombrada aquella escena.

En lo profundo de su memoria, Perla pensaba que se parecía tanto a cuando le juró lealtad a Rose…cuando la gran líder rebelde le enseñó a ser una guerrera…a ser…libre.

\- Jade…levántate…no eres mi sirviente…eres mi compañero de batalla…-.

El Gemsaur siseó, y estuvo a punto de abrazar a Perla. Sin embargo, se contuvo al ver el semblante confundido de la Gem.

\- Eh…me llama Steven, disculpa…- dijo Jade antes de irse.

Esa noche, Peridot se escabulló usando unos muebles para esconder sus pasos. Iba a volver al granero, pero algo llamó su atención. Era la Gem recién llegada, consultando un holograma. Estaba tan concentrada, que no advirtió que la Gem verde la espiaba.

El holograma mostraba una serie de conversaciones entre Turquesa y otras Peridots. Una gema distinta, una Onyx, observaba el experimento, que activó una proyección distinta.

Una Jasper similar a la que había actuado como escolta de Peridot. Empuñaba un hacha, y activó una especie de casco. De pronto, emergieron seis Gemsaurs de aspecto intimidante, aunque delgados. En los pies, tenían una garra en forma de hoz, y sus armas eran espadas semi curvas de gran tamaño. Los gemsaurs atacaron. Tras un breve combate, la Jasper los desarmó, obligándolos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque lograron un efectivo ataque en masa, e infringieron numerosas heridas con sus garras y dientes, la Jasper logró superarlos, y les dio muerte sin problemas.

\- Activar experimento 12-6-15- dijo una Peridot.

Entonces emergió en esa especie de arena un Gemsaur distinto, uno de casi el tamaño de la Jasper, con aspecto vagamente similar al de los anteriores. Este invocó su arma, una espada también. Pero… venció rápidamente a su rival cortándola por la mitad. Acto seguido, tomó la gema entre sus dientes y la destruyó por completo.

Las Gems responsables del proyecto se miraron unas a otras con pavor.

\- ¿Crees que asuste a los otros Gemsaurs? – dijo Turquesa.

\- A las Diamond les dará pesadillas…- contestó Onyx.

\- ¿Cuándo debo comenzar la recolección?-.

\- A la brevedad…y llévate consigo a ese ejemplar…te será de ayuda…-.

En eso, Turquesa apagó la proyección. Se levantó, y salió de la casa. Peridot tragó saliva. Imaginó el resto del plan, y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. No había señales de las Gems. Steven dormía. Peridot pensó que esta vez…tenía que hablar con alguien más…con alguien a quien realmente no deseaba ver en lo absoluto.

\- Gemsaur…Gemsaur, despierta…- dijo Peridot, sacudiendo prácticamente a Jade. El dinosaurioide abrió un ojo, y al ver a Peridot gruñó. La Gem verde sacó un aparato similar a un taser para defenderse en caso Jade intentara atacarla.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, que te atreves a despertarme, monstruo? – contestó Jade.

\- Me tomo la molestia de avisarte que algo no va bien con…Turquesa, aberración con escamas. Mientras dormías, vi que activaba un holograma…asumiendo que sepas que es eso…-.

\- Sé lo que es un holograma, ve al grano…-.

\- Mostró unas imágenes de Gemsaurs…-.

\- ¿Eh?-.

\- Al parecer…ella y las del Planeta Madre en su momento…mis jefas…desarrollaron un nuevo tipo de Gemsaur…para cazar a sus propios semejantes…piensan, al parecer, atraparte y hacer lo mismo…-.

\- Debes estar bromeando…-.

\- ¿Te parece que soy del tipo que hace bromas?-.

\- Bueno…- siseó Jade, y se preparó para el combate. Sin embargo, pudo comprobar que Turquesa ya no estaba. Entonces, antes de salir, quedó mirando a Peridot, y le preguntó entre dientes.

\- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?-.

\- No lo hago por ti, bicho…lo hago por mí…no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí atrapada con un grupo de traidoras, un híbrido, y un…bueno, no hace falta que lo diga…-.

Jade comenzó a rastrear a Turquesa, sin éxito. Algo lo observaba. El hombre forzudo y escamoso de hace unos días estaba trepado en lo alto de un edificio, pero alcanzaba a ver a Jade con su potente vista como de halcón.

..

Lapis abandonó el mar después de tiempo. No, no estaba aún en Ciudad Playa, pero por alguna razón, aquella playa, más pequeña, le llamó la atención. Sólo había una camioneta despintada cerca, pero sin señales de actividad humana. Se sentó sobre una especie de puente natural de peñascos, y contempló el cielo del atardecer, que tenía una curiosa tonalidad rojiza.

\- ¡Hey! – escuchó Lapis. Poco después, oyó también un silbido. Cuando se volvió para ver, eran dos tipos que se acercaban. La gem se puso rápidamente a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – le dijo uno de los hombres.

\- ¡Váyanse de aquí! – exclamó Lapis. El mar a su alrededor comenzaba a agitarse.

\- Wow…eres azul…¿eres modelo o algo así? – se acercó más el otro sujeto.

\- ¡Largo! – gritó Lapis enfurecida.

\- Oye, preciosa…no te pongas así…- le dijo el que llegó primero. En eso, Topace saltó del agua, en su forma natural. Su hocico era lo suficientemente poderoso como para aferrar la pierna del sujeto. Apretó hasta que los dientes llegaron al hueso. El hombre gritó desesperado. Lapis retrocedió. Su acompañante intentó huir, pero los peñascos lo hicieron caer. Apenas podía levantarse, presa del terror de ver al otro sujeto ser arrastrado hacia el agua, que se tiñó de rojo.

\- ¿Q…quienes son ustedes? – dijo el hombre. Lapis lo miró con indiferencia. Topace volvió a la carga. El sujeto compartió el mismo destino de su compañero.

Topace luego se presentó ante Lapis. Ella le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, luego de agradecerle. Es cierto que Lapis por sí sola hubiese podido con ellos, pero…la forma en que Topace atacó…no solo era para protegerla. La gem del océano recordó que una vez, dejó que un tiburón blanco se le acercase. Topace lo interpretó como amenaza, y nadó hacia ellos para repeler al tiburón. Había sido sólo un ataque como de cualquier otro animal que pretende defender algo. El gemsaur solamente la advertía al escualo que se alejara. No así esta vez. En la mirada de Topace al cazar a aquellos hombres…había odio.

..

Connie y Steven paseaban por Ciudad Playa. Ella aprovechó el que sus padres no estaban enterados del curioso rumor para poder visitar a su amigo sin problemas.

\- Bueno…es como dice mi papá…- dijo Steven. Connie y él venían tomando unos helados, en el camino de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Qué dice él?- preguntó Connie.

\- Si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas, no existirían los perros calientes…-.

\- Jajaja, es divertido, debo reconocerlo…-.

De pronto, Connie volteó. El entrenamiento con Perla la había vuelto muy precavida. Algo parecía estar siguiéndolos.

\- Steven…¿qué…es…esa cosa…?- dijo la chica entrando en pánico ante lo que veía. De la nada, una gran silueta surgió.

\- ¡Abajo! – gritó Steven, a lo que ambos se agazaparon evitando el golpe.

\- ¡El monstruo del lado! – gritó el hijo de Rose. Los dos niños terminaron siendo perseguidos por el extraño ser. A pesar de moverse velozmente, parecía que iban a ser alcanzados.

\- ¡Por aquí! – gritó Connie. Ambos se refugiaron en un corredor en el que habían muchas cajas con frutas. Steven vio de reojo como el enorme sujeto cambiaba de forma. Una gran cabeza de reptil asomaba. Olfateó el aire. Sin embargo, el olor de las frutas pareció distraerlo como para no distinguir a sus presas. Comenzó a retroceder.

\- Eso…es un dinosaurio…como Jade…- dijo Connie.

\- Un Gemsaur – respondió Steven, nervioso – pero este no parece amigable…-.

\- Ya se va…-.

\- Menos mal…-.

De pronto, el teléfono de Connie sonó. El monstruo se volvió hacia donde estaban. La morena contestó rápidamente.

\- Mamá, por favor, cuelga…-.

\- ¿Connie? ¿pasa algo?-.

\- ¡Mamá!-.

El celular cayó al piso. Steven y Connie se vieron forzados a huir. Algunas personas los vieron correr, pero al ver lo que venía tras ellos salieron despavoridos. En eso, Steven vio una cuatrimoto abandonada.

\- ¡Connie, por aquí! -.

Ambos se subieron al vehículo, y huyeron de la bestia, que sin embargo estaba empecinada en seguirlos. La sangre de Steven se heló cuando el monstruó rugió el nombre de Rose Quartz.

De pronto, alguien les cortó el camino. Era Turquesa, que llevaba un arma similar a una katana.

\- ¡Turquesa! Viniste a ayudarnos…-.

\- Diamondsaur…- dijo Turquesa fríamente – retrocede…-.

\- ¿Ah? – dijo Connie.

\- No son los únicos que tienen…a estos seres sirviéndoles…- dijo Turquesa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Steven.

\- Diamondsaur…atrápalos – ordenó Turquesa. El reptil colosal estuvo a punto de aplastar la cuatrimoto, cuando de pronto Jade le saltó encima. Diamondsaur se lo quitó de encima de un sacudón. Jade cayó de pie, al lado de Steven y Connie, pero se quedó absorto, como la vez pasada. Steven volteó a buscar a Turquesa, pero esta había desparecido. En realidad, se había ocultado tras unos árboles, y desde un mando, escribía algo…para que Diamondsaur lo dijera…

\- Jade…no deberías colaborar con las Crystal Gems…ellas provocaron la desaparición de tu pueblo, y es más, han matado a uno de los tuyos…te lo han ocultado…-.

\- ¡Mientes! – gruñó Jade.

Diamond proyectó una imagen en holograma, emergida de sus ojos. Era la batalla de las Crystal Gems con aquel Gemsaur asesino. Jade vio el mismísimo instante en que le daban el golpe de gracia. Empalideció.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Diamondsaur – es lo que sucederá contigo…-.

Jade bajó la cabeza. Steven tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, pero todo lo que dijo fue: ¡No lo escuches!

Jade preparó su lanza. Miró a Diamondsaur desafiante. La información recibida lo quebró, pero…conocía la treta.

\- No…no voy a permitirlo…- gruñó Jade. Diamondsaur lanzó un bramido. Jade rugió en respuesta, y saltó hacia él. Uno de sus puñetazos fue contenido por la mano de Diamondsaur. Este apretó fuertemente la muñeca de Jade, para inmovilizarlo, y de una patada le rompió el brazo. Jade seguía enfurecido, pero cuando intentó otro ataque, Diamondsaur lo pateó lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Luego, dio un gran salto cayendo sobre él, y rompiéndole así otro brazo.

\- Patético…- gruño Diamondsaur, levantando a Jade – eres sólo una débil criatura que debió haber desaparecido ya…-.

Jade rugía, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada con ambos brazos inutilizados…

..

\- ¿Dónde está Connie? – exclamó alterado Doug Maheswaran, acompañado de su esposa. Greg apenas sabía que pudiera haber ocurrido. Se bajaron de la camioneta.

\- ¡Estoy buscando a Steven también, no creas que no me importa!- contestó el señor Universe.

\- ¡Dios, mira esto! – exclamo Priyanka, al mostrar el daño que lucían algunas paredes. Comenzaba a temer un incidente como aquel del hospital.

\- ¿Qué..? – dijo Doug.

Entonces, Priyanka tomó un megáfono, en su desesperación por hallar a Connie.

-¡Connie! ¡Connie! – gritaba. Greg y Doug se miraron desconcertados. Cualquier cosa valía.

\- ¡Señora, no haga eso! – exclamó Ronaldo, que les salió al encuentro de repente. Por alguna razón, llevaba una especie de armadura.

\- ¡Usted no me va a decir como buscar a mi hija! – respondió Priyanka enfurecida.

\- Va a atraer al Serpombre…y no creo que quiera eso…- le contestó Ronaldo con un tono inquisitivo. Doug estuvo por ir a pegarle, pero Greg lo contuvo.

\- No te preocupes, es…inofensivo – lo tranquilizó Greg. En eso, oyeron un rugido a la distancia.

\- Se lo dije…- dijo Ronaldo. Los tres subieron al vehículo, y fueron en dirección del rugido. Ronaldo quedó solo, pero miraba al horizonte.

\- De manera…que todo es real…la gente roca…los serpombres…¿por qué justo aquí?-.

..

\- ¡Él es un Crystal Gem!- gritó Steven, abalanzándose sobre Diamondsaur. Usó su escudo para golpearlo, y luego la burbuja para protegerse a sí mismo y a Jade.

\- Steven, vete…- dijo Jade.

\- No te voy a abandonar…nosotros somos tu familia…no él…- le dijo Steven. Diamondsaur usó su espada intentando destruir la burbuja, pero entonces recibió una ráfaga. Perla saltó hacia él, y le arrojó la lanza a la cabeza. Diamondsaur rugió de dolor, pero luego se retiró el arma. Perla invocó dos lanzas que usó para atacar sin piedad al gran saurio.

\- ¡No le pondrás una mano encima!- gritó enfurecida - ¡maldito monstruo!-.

\- ¡Eso es P! – gritó Amatista, uniéndose a la batalla con su látigo.

Turquesa abandonó su escondite, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, fue golpeada por Garnet.

\- Mentirosa…¿qué planeabas?- le dijo enfurecida la gem fusión.

Steven desactivó la burbuja. En eso, Garnet, que estuvo a punto de descargar un puñetazo sobre Turquesa, apareció cargándola todavía bajo un brazo, para proteger a Steven. Se llevó a los chicos y Jade a una zona segura.

\- Cúralo – le dijo al mitad Gem – y no dejes que Turquesa escape…-.

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Steven. Jade usó su flexible cola como grillete para la desconcertada Turquesa, mientras que el hijo de Rose bañaba sus manos en saliva, para luego aplicarlas como un eficiente bálsamo sobre los brazos de Jade, demasiado dañados para curar por sí solos.

Tras recibir varios golpes de las Crystal Gems, Diamondsaur cayó. Garnet creyó que habían concluido el trabajo, pero de pronto usó su visión futura, y vio el desastre que le esperaba a Ciudad Playa. Diamondsaur se reincorporó de un rugido, y esta vez, en vez de invocar arma, desató su forma ancestral, que era casi idéntica a un Acrocanthosaurus, pero con una especie de armadura, y de dimensiones monstruosas. El gran dinosaurio rugió hacia sus enemigas. Garnet se lanzó contra él para golpearlo, pero Diamondsaur la pescó entre sus mandíbulas, y la lanzó sin piedad a otro lado. Un zarpazo envió a Perla a una laguna cercana.

\- ¿Ah sí? – exclamó Amatista enfurecida. A continuación, para asombro de todos, tomó la forma de un Tyrannosaurus Rex, tal como había visto en una película.

\- ¿Amatista? – dijo Perla anonadada.

Así, arremetió contra Diamondsaur. Este abrió sus fauces, listo para enfrentarla. Amatista se movió rápido, pero cuando estuvo por alcanzar el cuello del enemigo, este la empujó violentamente contra unos postes de luz, y la tomó del pescuezo con los dientes, arrojándola contra el suelo. Amatista lanzó un rugido agónico antes de regresar a su forma original.

\- Este desgraciado es fuerte…- dijo, antes de velozmente esquivar un pisotón de la bestia. En eso, el Diamondsaur desvió su atención hacia Steven y Connie.

\- ¡Déjalos! – gritó Amatista. Invocó su látigo, pero antes de poder usarlo, recibió un coletazo que la mandó varios metros al aire. En ese momento, llegaban Garnet y Perla.

\- ¡Gems! ¡debemos formar a Alexandrite! ¡esto va en serio! – ordenó Garnet.

Garnet golpeó unos árboles de gran tamaño para que cerrasen el paso del Diamondsaur momentáneamente. Ella, Perla y Amatista llevaron a cabo una danza breve, pero en la que casi lograron igualar sus estilos.

Diamondsaur desvió su atención a Steven, Connie y Jade. Prepararon sus armas, pero al momento de hacerlo, Turquesa escapó. El león, que aparecía listo para ayudar, decidió ir a la caza de la Gem.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – gritó Steven. Peridot contempló con impotencia como Turquesa desaparecía de la escena.

\- ¡Steven, está aquí! – exclamó Connie, lamentando no tener la espada en ese momento. Steven activó su escudo para cubrir a ambos. Jade se levantó, invocó su lanza, y se lanzó al cuello de Diamondsaur, quien rugió enfurecido intentando quitárselo de encima. Jade intercalaba golpes de lanza con mordidas y coletazos, nada de lo cual parecía poder detener al poderoso monstruo. Diamondsaur se sacudió de encima a Jade, y se abalanzó sobre Steven, mordiendo el escudo, y presionando con sus garras. Steven y Connie sabían que la defensa no resistiría demasiado.

\- Aléjate de ellos…- dijo entre dientes Alexandrite. Diamondsaur rugió extendiendo sus grandes patas delanteras hacia los lados. Alexandrite develó su segunda cabeza, con grandes dientes animalescos. Rugió en respuesta. Los colosos se abalanzaron uno contra otro. El primer choque hizo retroceder a Alexandrite, pero ésta se valió de sus seis brazos para hacerle una llave al Diamondsaur, tras lo cual logró maniobrar rápidamente para colocarse sobre él como si lo cabalgara. Ahora intentaba romperle el cuello. Steven y Jade se dirigieron hacia la batalla. Jade usó su lanza para disparar una ráfaga hacia Diamondsaur. El descomunal reptil rugió de dolor, mientras seguía inmovilizado por Alexandrite.

\- ¡Perla! – exclamó Jade. De pronto, Diamondsaur se liberó, y tomó entre sus mandíbulas a Alexandrite, la cual recurrió a nuevos golpes para defenderse. Diamondsaur retrocedió, y cada tanto volvía a cargar contra su enemiga, que o bien esquivaba, bloqueaba, o asestaba golpes brutales, los mismos que fueron los primeros en realmente afectar al monstruo. En una nueva maniobra, Alexandrite terminó usando su segundo gran juego de dientes para morder el cuello de Diamondsaur, y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Sabiéndose casi derrotado, el monstruo dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Jade.

\- ¿Por qué apoyas…a…las Gems? – susurró el engendro.

\- ¿Ahora ya no soy una débil criatura? – contestó Jade desafiante. Con la lanza, atravesó el cuello de Diamondsaur. Este aún no había muerto. Sólo se reincorporó con mucha dificultad, empeñado aún en combatir. Alexandrite apareció de nuevo, y con sus seis brazos a la vez, rompió la columna de la bestia con un golpe sincronizado, reduciéndola a huesos y un fragmento de diamante que quedó en el lugar.

Alexandrite se descompuso. Unas agotadas Garnet, Amatista y Perla aparecieron nuevamente.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿están bien? – dijo Steven acercándose a toda prisa.

\- Eso fue…espantoso…- contestó Amatista – aún me duele la pierna…-.

Jade se acercó inmediatamente a las Gems…pero más que nada a Perla.

\- ¿Perla, te encuentras bien? – dijo Jade, asumiendo forma humana, en la que era más evidente su estado de preocupación. Perla se levantó con algo de cansancio, pero al final parecía que nada le hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Viste eso? Sí que mordió el polvo…eso lo compensa todo…-.

\- Sí…claro…claro que lo vi…temí que…-.

\- ¿Qué nos fuera a destruir? No lo creo…no importa, ya está…-.

\- A mí me importa…- contestó Jade. Garnet, que contemplaba pacientemente la escena, no pudo evitar reírse de lo mucho que se parecía esa situación al incidente en la nave.

\- Vamos a casa…- dijo Garnet. El león regresaba, agotado, y con signos de haber combatido.

\- No importa, lo hiciste bien…- le dijo Steven acariciándole la melena.

\- Ahora Turquesa escapó…rayos…- dijo Amatista – de todas formas, ni me caía bien…-.

\- No creo que vaya muy lejos…¿o sí?- dijo Perla.

Jade sonreía. Pero por dentro…comenzaba a temer en parte…había intentado ignorar lo que le había enseñado Diamondsaur, y ayudar a las Gems…pero ello comenzaba a pesar en su mente.

* * *

 **Nota: me salió un poco largo, espero ese detalle no incomode XD**

 **Respuesta del día**

 **\- lapislázulis: muchas gracias por el apoyo, yo también ya me di una vuelta por tus fics, me gusta el de "Un amigo especial" aunque creo que a ti no tanto, jajaja.**

 **Algo que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo anterior, es que…no pude evitar poner un elemento de mi país XD las piedras grabadas que se mencionan, aquellas que contenían los dibujos de Gems y Gemsaurs, están fuertemente inspiradas en las llamadas "Piedras grabadas de Ica", halladas en el desierto del mismo nombre, en Perú, de donde soy. Estos curiosos hallazgos aparentemente datan de hace millones de años, y muestran…evidencias de una humanidad anterior a la nuestra, que convivió con los dinosaurios, y poseía tecnología de todo tipo. En estas piedras se ven humanoides luchando contra dinosaurios, seres reptiloides (serpombres xd), naves espaciales, operaciones, mapas de continentes desaparecidos, etc. Conocimientos que las civilizaciones prehispánicas no pudieran haber tenido nunca. Fantástico…¿verdad?**

 **Pues…estimados lectores…las piedras grabadas son un fraude que ya fue desmentido hace bastantes años, aunque aún en nuestros días, se siguen vendiendo como baratijas para los turistas. Como dicen, no hay que creerse todo lo que se ve.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Es cuestión de confiar…

Greg, y los padres de Connie llegaron justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Connie! ¡dios mío! – exclamó Priyanka al ver a su hija. Su angustia era mayor, ahora que sabía el secreto de su hija y de su peculiar amigo.

\- Jade…- dijo Garnet – será mejor que no te vean…-.

\- Connie no les ha hablado a sus padres de ti…- dijo Perla. Jade asintió, y antes de que los humanos llegaran a ellos, el Gemsaur desapareció a la carrera.

\- Oye…¿dónde está Jade? – le dijo Greg a Steven, extrañado – juraría que estaba aquí…-.

\- Ssssshhh, papá…los Maheswaran no saben que vive con nosotros…- dijo Steven dándole un leve codazo a la barriga.

\- He visto cosas raras ya, pero…eso…¿eso era un dinosaurio? – exclamó Greg.

\- Dime que esa cosa no te hizo algo…- dijo Doug a Connie, preocupado. Greg fue hacia ellos, y se aseguró de que no tuvieran un solo rasguño. Luego, Priyanka se acercó a su hija, y le preguntó al oído.

\- ¿Igual que en el hospital?-.

\- No...- dijo Connie - un...un poco más grande esta vez...

* * *

Jade se escondió cerca de unos troncos caídos. Sí, los humanos llegaron, pero…¿realmente Garnet le había dicho que se vaya para protegerlo?

La Gem fusión, mientras sus compañeras se quedaron con Steven y el resto, inspeccionó el área. En eso, vio, tras una mata de enredaderas, un portal. Nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia, salvo…que lo hubieran colocado ahí recientemente. Era esa la razón por la que ese Diamondsaur había logrado acceder a la zona de Ciudad Playa, persiguiéndolos, a la par que seguía las órdenes de Turquesa. Garnet no dudó en utilizar nuevamente sus guantes para hacer pedazos el portal. El estruendo llamó la atención de Jade. El Gemsaur, al ver a Garnet armada, supuso a qué venía. Invocó nuevamente su lanza, y peló los dientes. Afiló sus garras sobre una roca cercana.

\- Aún tenemos algo por hacer…- dijo Perla – iremos a ayudar a Garnet…-.

\- Bueno chicas, nosotros vamos a casa de nuevo – dijo Steven – no se olviden de…-.

\- Lo sé – dijo Amatista guiñándole un ojo a Steven y susurrando – el lagartijo…por ahí ha de estar.

Garnet se volvió hacia un lado. Vio a Perla y Amatista en camino. Luego, le pareció ver la cola de Jade, y fue hacia él.

\- Jade…- dijo en tono amable – ya puedes salir…-.

Al no tener respuesta, Garnet se acercó más. De pronto, Jade saltó, poniéndose frente a ella. Rugió. Giró la lanza con sus dedos, y luego la puso a sus costados, listo para cargar. Garnet retrocedió un poco.

\- ¡Jade! – exclamó - ¿qué haces?-.

\- No querías que Steven viera que ibas a matarme…¿no es cierto? – gruñó Jade.

\- No sé de qué hablas, pero de donde sea que hayas sacado eso…-.

\- Mataron a ese Gemsaur...cuello largo…¿cómo sé que no harán lo mismo después...conmigo...?-.

Garnet, aún en pose de combate, pensó un momento. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Aunque no sospechaba del Diamondsaur, decidió simplemente tocar el tema.

\- Jade…ese Gemsaur le estaba haciendo daño a las personas, igual que las Gemas corruptas…no teníamos opción…-.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – rugió Jade, aún apuntándole con la lanza.

\- Hey hey, lagartijo, tranquilo – dijo Amatista, al llegar a la escena - esto no hace falta...-.

\- ¿Jade? – dijo Perla con una mirada triste y desconcertada.

Jade finalmente disolvió su arma.

\- Si no nos creyeras, ¿por qué nos ayudaste? – dijo Garnet.

\- Pensé…algo distinto…- respondió el Gemsaur. Recordó entones que Peridot le había revelado el plan de Turquesa, y que por tanto, Diamondsaur lo hubiera matado igual. Pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que las Gems hubieran cazado a ese Gemsaur. Suspiró. Luego Garnet le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Tranquilo Jade…sé que eso fue difícil, pero tú fuiste valiente…-.

Jade no respondió. Más tarde, en lugar de quedarse con las Gems y Steven en la sala, se retiró a la playa, intentando ordenar sus ideas. El día siguiente fue así también. Steven intentó consolarlo ofreciéndole soda. Jade respondió de buena gana. De hecho, sólo hablaba con él. Al día posterior, Perla no soportó más.

Lo vio sentado sobre un risco. Tomó aire, y fue hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien Jade? – preguntó Perla, sentándose de la nada al lado del Gemsaur.

\- Perla…- contestó Jade algo desanimado.

\- Dime…sabes que puedes decírmelo…- dijo Perla.

\- De veras…tenía miedo…¿por qué lo ocultaron?…-.

Perla quedó de piedra. Intentaba buscar la forma de contestar aquella pregunta. Mas, de pronto, simplemente dijo lo que vino a su cabeza.

\- No…no era como tú…-.

\- Claro…él no servía a ninguna Gem…yo sé lo que pasó hace 5000 años…sólo que no me esperaba…que ustedes…-.

\- Jade…- dijo Perla colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Gemsaur – por eso no quisimos decírtelo…ese Gemsaur…podría haber vivido tranquilo…y nosotras nunca hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarlo…-.

\- ¿Entonces?-.

\- Él le estaba haciendo daño a unas personas…humanos…los atacaba sin ninguna razón, y ya había matado a muchos…por eso, tuvimos que detenerlo…-.

\- Era uno de los "cuello largo", ellos son pacíficos…no atacan si no los provocan...-.

\- Él enloqueció, y se convirtió en..un monstruo…mató a esos humanos...-.

\- ¿Por qué les importan tanto los humanos? – gruñó Jade débilmente, olvidando por un instante el buen concepto que tenía de personas como Greg y Connie – ellos también mataron a mi pueblo, matan a las bestias menores, y si el mundo en parte está como está, es por ellos…-.

\- ¿Sabes Jade? – dijo Perla a la par que recordaba cosas – yo pensaba así…-.

Jade le dirigió la mirada, como dispuesto a prestar atención.

\- Los humanos…yo tampoco entendía claramente que cosa veía Rose en ellos…pero…ella siempre decía que cada vida era valiosa…mira, yo no conocía esta historia hasta que llegaste tú, pero Garnet nos comentó a Amatista y a mí que, cuando Rose supo que los Gemsaurs habían sufrido horriblemente tras unirse a su causa…y que los propios humanos luchaban entre sí con tanta ferocidad…ella sentía dolor…ella sabía que las vidas de todos los seres vivientes son importantes, nadie es superior a nadie…quizá por eso también me uní a ella…yo que…soy nada más que una Perla…-.

Jade emitió una suerte de gorjeo.

\- Tú eres única….- dijo en voz baja.

\- Gracias…pero…¿ya lo ves? Ahora…ella era una guerrera…ella también pensaba que, si bien es cierto cada vida es importante, siempre habrá quienes, por ignorancia o por maldad, decidan pasar por encima de ello. Humanos, Gems y otros seres dispuestos a hacer daño porque sí, o por motivos egoístas. Por ello Rose se reveló, porque sabía que cosas así no debían tolerarse…para proteger al débil, debes saber pelear contra el fuerte…es un dicho de la Tierra…-.

\- Ese Gemsaur…sólo…sólo actuaba como los mismos humanos…-.

\- Él decía que se vengaba de que Rose los abandonase…pero, te digo, ello no es verdad…-.

\- Sé lo de Rose…es algo que evito pensar…tenía miedo de que realmente ella hubiese sólo utilizado a los míos…y que…ustedes fuesen a hacer lo mismo…-.

\- Nosotros no haremos lo mismo contra lo que nos hemos rebelado…-.

Jade meditó. Era cuestión de creerle a alguien. Salvo por Topace, él realmente ya no tenía a nadie más, solo a Steven y las Crystal Gems. Pensando con más calma…no todos los humanos podían ser juzgados del mismo modo. Es cierto que habían matado a los otros de su especie, y que él y Topace habían debido enfrentar a algunos en el pasado…pero luego recordó…Greg, aquel amable tipo…Doug y Priyanka, que se notaba que, al margen de los sobreprotectores que eran, realmente amaban a Connie…

\- Bueno…creo que no todos son tan terribles después de todo…- dijo Jade.

\- Así es…a veces sí se puede ver…la belleza en todo – dijo Perla suspirando entristecida, recordando a aquella Gem por la que sentía tanto afecto. Los dos se miraron, y sin hablar, se hicieron saber que todo estaba bien de nuevo.

\- Perla…Steven…dijo que...me llamó Crystal Gem…- dijo Jade dibujando una sonrisa.

\- Jajajaja…cierto…nunca te introducimos formalmente…- contestó Perla, poniéndose de pie – saca tu arma…-.

\- ¿Combate?-.

\- No…-.

Perla desplegó su lanza. Jade hizo lo propio. Los dos se miraron un momento, y se hicieron una reverencia.

\- Jade…te voy a decir unas palabras…tú dirás "así será", ¿entendido? – dijo Perla con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Así será, jejeje – contestó Jade, desplegando también su forma natural.

Entonces Perla entonó el manifiesto de Rose Quartz, de la forma más solemne que pudo.

\- Lucha por la vida en el planeta Tierra…-.

\- Así será…- contestó Jade.

\- Defiende a todos los seres vivos, incluso aquellos a quienes no entiendas…-.

\- Así será…- dijo Jade, comenzando a sentir algo similar a un tambor de guerra sonando a la distancia.

\- Cree en el amor, que nadie puede controlar…-.

\- ¡Así será! -.

\- ¡Y luego arriésgalo todo por él!-.

Jade no contestó. Levantó la lanza, y rugió. Tal como los Gemsaurs que en nombre de Rose Quartz se lanzaron a la batalla contra las Gems de Homeworld, dispuestos a pelear con sus antiguas Amas.

Dispuestos a defender su planeta…

* * *

Lapis emergió del mar, dispersando a unos cuantos peces pequeños. Miró de un lado hacia otro, intentando recordar el camino hacia Ciudad Playa. Realmente quería ir a avisar a Steven, pero al menos, contaba con la ventaja del tiempo. Con sus alas de agua, puso las puntas de sus pies sobre el agua.

La Gem extendió sus brazos, y sobre sus pies hizo una especie de vuelta, arqueando un poco la espalda hacia atrás. En un momento, cayó sentada de rodillas, pero intencionalmente. Volvió a ponerse de pie, con una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto, el mar bajo ella se volvió una pátina de hielo. Topace la observaba sorprendido en su forma natural, al borde de la improvisada pista. Lapis lo miró de reojo con aprobación. Hizo un movimiento con las manos, arriba de su cabeza, y luego saltó. Movía sus brazos, mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, a la par que trazaba un círculo sobre el hielo. Topace asumió su forma humana. Sin saber por qué, juntó sus manos, como si estuviese por luchar, sólo que esta vez…extendió sus brazos hacia los costados, levantó una de sus piernas, y lanzó una especie de patada. Lapis lo quedó mirando. Ambos hicieron silencio un breve instante, para que luego el Gemsaur reprodujera una versión mucho más lenta de sus pasos de lucha. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Al abrirlos, Lapis estaba frente a él. Topace intentó dominar su nerviosismo, y prosiguió moviendo sus brazos y piernas, a la par de su cintura para luego saltar y terminar en otro lado de la pista. Lapis hizo una vuelta a su alrededor, extendiendo una de sus piernas hacia atrás, y quedando nariz con nariz con Jade, que había hecho algo parecido. La danza continuó…hasta que Lapis se dejó caer…Topace la atrapó entre sus brazos. Era lo que la Gem esperaba. Ambos quedaron prácticamente abrazados, y un rubor azulino invadió las mejillas de ambos.

\- ¿Lapis? – dijo Topace. Entonces la Gem sintió…algo.

\- Topace…mira…-.

\- ¿Eh? …-.

Las gemas de ambos brillaron. Ellos mismos lo hicieron. La Gem y el Gemsaur se volvieron siluetas luminosas que perdían forma y se aproximaban. Un estruendo sacudió la pista de hielo, y algo pesado que cayó sobre ella la destruyó totalmente…

Lapis sentía que domaba a un animal salvaje, pero que este a su vez respondía con toda la docilidad del mundo. No había cadenas oprimiéndola, solo sus propias manos sobre las olas. Con ellas amansaba al monstruo, el feroz ímpetu del Gemsaur parecía avasallarse ante la gem. Topace sentía más poder que nunca…pero esta vez no deseaba luchar o matar. Solo nadar sin detenerse. Y no estaba sólo. Nunca más lo estaría. Poco a poco, las mentes de ambos se unían en una sola…

Una nueva criatura de más de quince metros de largo surcaba el mar. A pesar de su gran tamaño, tenía una forma estilizada. Era de color azul con el estómago de una tonalidad celeste. Un largo hocico lleno de dientes, aletas largas, y cuatro ojos. Dos eran de pupilas redondas y, y dos de pupilas verticales. Lo más llamativo, sin embargo, era que sobre su cabeza y parte de la espalda llevaba una salvaje melena azul. La bestia asomó su cabeza, para luego volver a hundirse.

Tras varios minutos bajo el agua, emitió al salir un extraño bramido, tan fuerte, que espantó a varias aves marinas que pescaban cerca, e incluso fue detectado por un submarino a varios kilómetros de ahí.

Hace millones de años, el océano estaba gobernado por seres así…en esas horas, aquellos tiempos pretéritos volvían al gran mar.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Creta, el mar es mi reino!- rugió la monstruosa fusión.

A punto de llegar a una isla cercana, el depredador colosal se disolvió. Lapis y Topace prácticamente fueron arrojados sobre la arena. No podían creer lo que había ocurrido. Topace gruñó a modo de risa, pero luego volvió a su forma humana. Lapis desplegó sus alas de agua.

\- Eso fue…¡genial! – exclamó Topace.

\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso…me sentí…libre…incluso estando unida a alguien más…- dijo Lapis, contenta.

\- Creo que yo también…-.

\- Hey…creo que nos alejamos de la ruta…-.

\- Volveremos a encontrarla…conocemos bien el mar…-.

Los dos volvieron a echarse sobre la arena. Lapis quedó mirando a Topace. La noche carecía de luna y estrellas, y lucía extremadamente lúgubre, pero no importaba. Topace se sentó a la par que la Gem. Un último intercambio de miradas, antes de darse cuenta de lo obvio…que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo una calma que no recordaban tener en años. Topace recordó lo visto en esa película, en ese barco. Preparándose mentalmente para ser atacado, acercó, lento pero seguro, su cabeza a la de la Gem.

Lapis, por otra parte, no recordaba que las Gems del Planeta Madre sintieran afecto más allá de la simple conveniencia, o la necesidad de luchar contra las rebeldes o contra algunas otras entidades del universo que rivalizaban con ellas. Aquello se parecía demasiado a las motivaciones de la líder rebelde, madre de Steven…o aquellos poderosos vínculos que unían a ciertas especies de la Tierra…

Ojos cerrados. Labios unidos. Y ambos se preguntaban entretanto, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Topace era un reptil marino evolucionado por experimentos de las Gems. No se suponía que sintiese otra cosa hacia una de ellas, sino vasallaje. La conducta que mostraba era de esperarse…para con hembras de su especie y clase.

Lapis era una Gem. Ni siquiera era realmente un ser orgánico. No se suponía que sintiese algo hacia un ser tan distinto a ella.

 _¿Y realmente eran tan distintos?_ Pensó Lapis, por un instante…

Sus gemas brillaban como si fuesen a fusionarse otra vez. Cuando se separaron, Topace la miraba con un rostro como de espanto. Lapis estaba estupefacta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?-.

\- No…no lo sé…lo siento Lapis…- dijo Topace alejándose intimidado.

La Gem le dirigió una mirada tierna al Gemsaur.

\- Todo está bien, Topace…-.

Lapis, con algo de duda al inicio, abrazó al Gemsaur. Este correspondió. Su compañera envolvió a ambos en una fuente de agua, y entrelazaron sus manos.

* * *

Algunos dás despues, en la tarde, se celebraba en Ciudad Playa un festival de música.

\- ¡Vamos, les encantará! – dijo Steven. Las Gems y Jade fueron hacia las bancas para los espectadores. Amatista y el Gemsaur intercambiaron gruñidos en broma, disputándose popcorn y soda.

Curiosamente…la vocalista del siguiente número…era Sadie. Queriendo redimirse de su cancelada actuación de aquella vez, decidió cantar. Hasta Lars estaba sorprendido de que tuviera tan buena voz en realidad. Su madre, Barb, la apoyaba desde vez, en lugar del traje que se suponía iba a ponerse en esa ocasión, llevaba un vestido gris oscuro, más simple.

 _En el terrible invierno de un sueño sin final,_

 _Trajiste amor a mi alma, y ya no quiero despertar…_

 _En un campo de rosas, de tu mano ahora voy_

 _¡No me importa ya el destino,_

 _Porque contigo siempre estaré!_

Amatista disfrutaba la canción. Jade le ponía atención a la letra, y no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Perla. Ella suspiró, recordando los días al lado de Rose. Normalmente era indiferente al arte humano, cosa irónica, pues apreciaba el canto y el baile. Quizá la emoción de su compañera, y de Jade, la habían contagiado en parte.

 _¡Y yo, pude haber muerto ayer_

 _Oh, pero entonces te oí a ti!_

La mano de Perla, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta por la memoria de su gran amiga y líder, buscó sin querer la de Jade. El gemsaur mostró una sonrisa condescendiente.

 _Cuando estás aquí es de día,_

 _Cuando te vas, es todo noche,_

 _Buscando en las sombras, hasta encontrar tu luz…_

La Gem del océano pensaba en lo sucedido con Topace. No le temía en lo absoluto, pero se preguntaba a donde la llevaría aquel vínculo fuerte formado con aquella criatura. Cuando vio a los ojos del Gemsaur, pudo notar su sinceridad. Realmente estaba ahí…por ella…no importa que fuese sólo una programación en él, finalmente, había mutado en un sentimiento real. Incluso aquel feroz depredador, que al parecer odiaba a los humanos, tenía un corazón…sólo para Lapis.

 _Nadando a la deriva,_

 _En un mar de soledad,_

 _Todo algún día será mejor,_

 _¡Y volveremos a vivir!_

Cuando estuvieron fusionados…el rencor de Lapis hacia las Crystal Gems, en contraste con el deseo de ayudar a Steven, y el odio de Topace hacia los humanos, eran el poder de los dientes de Creta. Sin embargo, el lazo nacido entre ambos seres era la razón para su existencia en primer lugar...

* * *

\- ¿Podrías…alcanzarme esas sodas? – le dijo Lars a Jade. Jade lo miró de reojo, y le alcanzó la fuente con las bebidas, en completo silencio. Lars no sabía explicarse porque ese sujeto que acompañaba a Steven y su familia le daba tan mala vibra.

Los instintos de los humanos tal vez se han visto adormecidos por milenios de civilización, pero nunca extintos del todo. Una parte de esa misma intuición natural que le permite al antílope sentir la presencia del leopardo sin verlo, se mantiene en la especie dominante del planeta. Por ello, aunque por la mente de Lars no cruzase la idea de que aquel sujeto fuese un dinosaurio evolucionado, algo en su ser le indicaba amenaza.

Sadie bajó del escenario. Barb corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Hija, estuviste fantástica!-.

\- Aww, gracias má…y…bueno, esa canción estuvo horrible, pero hice lo mejor que pude…-.

\- ¡Tonterías, hija! Ven, dale un abrazo de oso a tu madre…-.

Steven sonreía.

\- ¿Lo ves Sadie? – exclamó. Lars se le acercó tímidamente.

\- Sadie…-.

\- ¡Lars!-.

\- Sadie…eso fue…genial…de veras…-.

\- Gracias…- respondió la rubia algo sonrojada.

\- Al menos mejor que esa payasada que hizo Steven…- dijo finalmente Lars.

Mientras los humanos fraternizaban, Jade volvió la vista hacia Perla. Tenía razón. Aquella escena le recordó vagamente los días con los otros Gemsaurs…antes del desastre.

* * *

Los humanos habían descubierto el lugar. Pensaban cazarlos. Citrino sobrevoló sus cabezas, arrojando llamaradas desde su pico, tal cual los dragones de los mitos. Logró matar a varios de los agresores humanos, pero las balas lo alcanzaron. Los numerosos instructores Gemsaur cayeron, luego de una heroica resistencia. La madre Styracosaurus se sacrificó también, para defender a los ejemplares juveniles. Entre ellos, los de mayor edad y poder salieron a plantar cara por sus hermanos. Los tres portaban fragmentos de Gema de Rodonita, Crisolita y Unakita. Eran, respectivamente, un Stegosaurus, un Pachyrhinosaurus, y un Spinosaurus, el mayor y el más poderoso. Lograron de hecho, contener la amenaza de aquel ejército humano, y tras un encarnizado combate, lograron destruirlos…al costo de sus propias vidas. Topace, Jade y otros gemsaurs juveniles se dispersaron luego de la hecatombe…sólo Topace y Jade se reunieron algunas semanas después, cerca a un río, desde el cual emprendieron el viaje de búsqueda.

Una búsqueda que duró varios años. En una ocasión, Jade y Topace, en forma humana, caminaron por una avenida algo en ruinas, llevando bolsas con comida. No habían muchos vehículos, y el paisaje en general era silencioso, algo que creyeron bueno. De pronto, les salieron al encuentro varios humanos. Muchos se veían peligrosos. Topace fue el primero en reaccionar, dándole un empellón al primero que intentó acercárseles. El objetivo era robarles sus provisiones. Jade también forcejeó, pero los humanos respondieron golpeándolos. Los Gemsaur se defendieron como pudieron, privados de sus armas naturales, debiendo usar únicamente sus manos y pies. Entonces, tres de los asaltantes sacaron revólveres, con los que abrieron fuego contra ellos. Los dos Gemsaur retrocedieron aterrados, pues recordaban el sonido de aquellas armas. Los humanos rieron al verlos retroceder como cachorros asustados. Sin embargo…pronto Topace, y luego Jade, descubrieron que, definitivamente, las armas usadas por estos atacantes eran diferentes a las que usó aquella armada que destruyó su hogar. Las balas de esos agresores perforaban la piel de los Gemsaurs, y les infringían gran daño. En cambio…las balas de estos nuevos atacantes solo escocían un poco, para luego desprenderse de sus cuerpos como si nada. El líder de la banda se asustó recién ahí. Cuando volvieron a atacarlos, esta vez se encontraron con las garras y los dientes de Jade, y la descomunal mordida de Topace. Ninguno sobrevivió. Jade, al final de la batalla, se limpió el hocico y las garras de sangre, y se aprestó a recoger las bolsas de comida. Entonces vio a Topace abrir sus fauces sobre uno de los cuerpos, listo para devorarlo.

\- Déjalo…saben horrible…- dijo el Gemsaur verdoso.

\- Mmm, bueno – gruñó Topace – así que no son tan fuertes estos idiotas…-.

\- Para nada…-.

Jade bostezó, y se recostó en la banca.

* * *

Al otro lado del globo, casi, una serie de ruidos estremecieron la jungla.

Varias extremidades. Una boca con colmillos afilados que comenzaba a formarse. El resultado final era parecido a un arácnido descomunal, con brazos humanoides musculosos y de grandes dimensiones. El aparato sobre su cabeza sin embargo, garantizaba que no fuera independiente. Lo seguían otras fusiones forzadas. Lo inquietante es que, algunas de estas, tras varios días en reposo, habían adquirido un aspecto vagamente humanoide, pero atrozmente desfiguradas. No se comunicaban de otra forma que no fuese chillando o gritando. Jasper, tablero en mano, controlaba a la mayor. Sabía que esa a su vez dirigía a las otras, incluso a las que seguían teniendo un aspecto más aberrante.

\- Si tan sólo pudiera comunicar que el éxito de esto fue parcial…- pensaba. Hurgó entre los despojos de un grupo de campistas que habían sido abatidos por los monstruos. Un mapa.

\- Ya encontré tu escondite…no volverás a huir…- dijo entre dientes Jasper. A pesar de estar rodeada de abominaciones, se reconfortaba pensando en que iría con refuerzos a destruir a lo que quedaba de las Crystal Gems, y luego podría regresar al Planeta Madre. Le constaba en gran parte que, aunque inútiles ante la armada Gem, los ejércitos humanos se habían hecho más poderosos que nunca. No importaba…al defenderse, sólo harían más rápido el trabajo de desocupar el planeta…

Kofi observaba por la ventana. Cuando volvió a la sala, pudo ver a Nanefua bastante preocupada.

\- Nanefua, ¿sigues asustada por lo de hace días? Ya pasó, probablemente era sólo un lagarto grande…-.

\- No seas tonto, Kofi – dijo la anciana con tono severo – esa cosa era un demonio…lo sé porque mi madre sabía que existían, ella vio uno cuando tenía la edad de Kiki y Jenny…-.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kofi confundido.

\- Donde nació mi mamá, la gente hablaba de unos demonios lagarto que existían en las junglas, y que a veces entraban en los poblados y mataban gente…-.

\- ¿Y crees que…uno de esos…demonios…estuvo aquí? – dijo Kofi adoptando una postura escéptica, más por la necesidad de convencerse de que no había nada que temer.

\- Sí…habían varios…Mokele Mbembe, Emela N´touka, Kasai, Mbielu, y el demonio alado Kongamato…nadie nunca los cazó, ¿cómo sabes que no han salido de sus lugares de origen?-.

En la noche, Steven se levantó en medio del mar. Al verlo, supo que se trataba únicamente de un sueño.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo, sin recibir aparentemente respuesta. Hasta que de pronto emergió Lapis Lázuli.

\- ¡Lapis! ¡estás aquí! – exclamó Steven. Lapis lo miró fijamente, y colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, le habló.

\- Steven…ten cuidado…algo va hacia ti…tienes que tener cuidado ahora…todo será más peligroso…-.

\- ¿Lapis? – la miró Steven, confundido – hey…tus…cadenas…Jasper…¿ya no está?-.

\- Por eso te digo que te cuides…creo que tiene algo que ver en esto…-.

De pronto, todo se hizo extrañamente borroso. Steven sabía que Lapis estaba ahí, pero ya no podía verla.

\- Lapis…¡Lapis! ¿Dónde estás? ¡tenemos que ir a buscarte! ¿estás bien?-.

\- Steven…preocupada por ti…pero…mejor que antes…-.

Antes de despertar, Steven escuchó el mar batirse furioso como si hubiese un tsunami, y un poderoso rugido sacudir el oleaje…

* * *

 **La Creta es un tipo de roca sedimentaria. Decidí que, para no crear confusiones con nombres de Gemas que probablemente en el mundo de Steven Universe ya tendrían "representantes", decidí nombrar a la fusión como una roca. Curioso, porque los Gemsaurs también tienen, en su mayoría, nombres de Gemas.**

 **\- Los nombres mencionados por Nanefua son de seres de la criptozoología, los cuales se presume son dinosaurios sobrevivientes en la actualidad, en zonas inexploradas del Continente Negro. Mokele Mbembe ya apareció, los otros se llaman así realmente…Emele N'touka se cree es un Triceratops, el Kasai Rex un tiranosáurido (fraudulento, por cierto), Mbielu Mbielu Mbielu (vaya nombre :P) un estegosáurido, y el Kongamato un pterosaurio...google ayudó con esto XD. Y ahora otra cosa. Por favor, no estoy asignando alguna connotación racista a estos personajes, pero…por la forma en que se refieren en la serie Kiki y Jenny a Nanefua, "gunga", me da la impresión de que esa familia tiene algún ancestro africano directo, probablemente la misma Nanefua llegó de ahí. Para jugar un poco con la idea de que por ahí alguien más aparte de Ronaldo tenga alguna mínima idea de qué podría estar sucediendo, se me ocurrió que a lo mejor esta adorable señora sabe o recuerda algo relativo a los Gemsaurs, aunque no los conozca de esa forma. Si tan sólo la pobre supiera que hay uno de esos "demonios" merodeando Ciudad Playa, y que de hecho uno de estos "monstruos del saco" de su infancia ya fue abatido por las Crystal Gems…**

 **\- "Cuello largo"...si han visto alguna de las películas de "La tierra antes del tiempo", era la forma en que se referían a los Apatosaurios. Es un préstamo/guiño a esas pelis...**

 **\- Ah sí, el intento de canción para la pobre Sadie XD está inspirada en el tema " _Smaller God_ " de Darling Violetta, al menos los primeros minutos. No es una traducción, aunque está basada, como dije. La canción la conozco porque era parte del soundtrack de _Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines_ jejeje.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Nuestro Gemsaur es más grande que el de ustedes.

En la zona donde se había producido el primer encuentro entre Diamondsaur, Jade y las Crystal Gems, el equipo estaba de nuevo para averiguar. Jade olfateaba siguiendo el rastro de Turquesa. Amatista trató de competir con él asumiendo la forma de un lobo, para sumarse a la búsqueda.

\- En teoría deberían haber construido otro portal aquí…- dijo Perla – el que usamos nosotras lleva al templo…no hay forma de que ese monstruo haya entrado ahí, sin que nos demos cuenta…-.

\- Un portal diferente, para usarse una única vez…- dijo Peridot, que había sido llevada por las Crystal Gems para tener una suerte de asesora en tecnología Gem.

\- Oh, las piedras de nuevo – dijo Amatista, retornando a su forma original. Jade se adelantó. Una de las piedras, de mayor tamaño, tenía un dibujo de una suerte de plano de la Tierra. La siguiente mostraba algo parecido…pero un único continente…

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Perla.

\- Bah, solo planos mal hechos…- dijo Jade.

\- Creo que lo encontré…- exclamó Amatista , señalando un punto tras lo que parecían unos pilares desgastados.

\- Bueno…apártense, lo haré pedazos – dijo Garnet, preparando sus guantes.

\- Esperen, esperen…¿no le apetece saber cómo lo instalaron aquí? – dijo Peridot alarmada.

\- No…- contestó Garnet – ten cuidado, los escombros saltaran al primer golpe.

Efectivamente, la gem fusión destruyó aquel portal alternativo. La pesquisa por los alrededores continuó, hasta que detectaron una especie de tablero en una pared. Contenía unos símbolos que las Gems vagamente reconocían.

\- Mmm, esto parece tecnología anticuada, no tanto como…la nave – dijo Peridot con algo de fastidio – pero…-.

\- ¿Deberíamos echarle un vistazo? – preguntó Perla.

\- Asumiendo…que pueda acceder a la codificación – dijo Peridot, quien se puso manos a la obra. Pasó unos minutos intentando hallar la contraseña del aparato, custodiada por Jade, mientras las Crystal Gems hacían un reconocimiento por el lugar completo.

\- Turquesa escapó, Gemsaur…- le dijo la Gem verde.

\- Lo sé…ya la atraparemos…-.

\- Lo dudo, pero…en caso regrese…será con refuerzos…¿qué harán?-.

\- Tenemos que destruir el cluster…-.

\- Eso si lo encuentran…en tu caso, entiendo porque…espera…-.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó Jade con un sonido ronco.

Peridot había dado con la contraseña. Se reveló una serie de hologramas.

\- Muy bien, veamos la última vez que se tuvo acceso…- dijo, triunfante. Las Gems regresaron.

\- ¿Por qué reunirían esto aquí? – dijo Amatista – justo donde estos dibujos de dinosaurios…-.

\- Quizá era una suerte de hangar – dijo Perla.

Entonces, se reveló un último holograma, con un mapa de América del Norte, y un punto señalado.

\- Hemos ubicado el Cluster…- dijo Peridot – aunque…no sé cómo reaccionar al respecto…-.

\- El último acceso…oh cielos…- dijo Perla – fue hace…¡hace cinco mil años!-.

\- Muy bien, ahora todo será algo más sencillo…- dijo Garnet. De pronto, el holograma cedió dando paso a una cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡Esta cosa va a estallar! ¡todos al portal!- exclamó Amatista.

Jade había escondido una roca pequeña, réplica de la del único continente.

* * *

Topace nadaba cubierto por una especie de balsa de agua hecha por Lapis. Les había tocado cruzar el mar en medio de una tormenta. La gem azul hizo lo que pudo para mantener a raya el fenómeno natural. De pronto, los rayos la asustaron un poco. Imaginaba que era algo propio del planeta, pero también cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que pudieran ser las naves de guerra Gems. Este leve descuido la arrastró junto con el Gemsaur varias millas de su trayecto original.

\- ¡Topace!-.

\- ¡Descuida, estoy bien!-.

Ambos decidieron sumergirse hasta que pasara la tormenta. Tras un largo rato, asomaron por fin. Se dieron con que habían sido arrastrados cerca a una zona de neblina absoluta. No era fácil ver si se trataba de una isla o de un continente, o tal vez nada. Sólo niebla. Lapis y Topace contemplaron en silencio.

\- Vámonos…- djo Lapis – me da un mal presentimiento este sitio.

Sin embargo, Topace no sentía temor en lo absoluto. Sólo miraba fijo hacia la bruma, como si esperara ver algo en ella. Instintivamente, nadó en su dirección. Lapis lo tomó delicada, pero firmemente, de un pie.

\- Topace…no parece seguro…vámonos…-.

El gemsaur regresó con Lapis. Vio una última vez aquel misterioso lugar, y siguió el camino.

* * *

Connie y Steven leían algo acompañados de rosquillas.

\- ¿Qué leen ahora? – dijo Jade.

\- Oh, justo – dijo Steven.

\- Es una novela gráfica, se llama "Crisis-saurios"…- dijo Connie.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó intrigado Jade.

\- Es una historia ambientada en un futuro post apocalíptico donde los dinosaurios nunca se extinguieron, y viven en paz hasta que la Dino-Bolsa, donde todos tenían guardado su efectivo, se destruye, y todos combaten entre sí para no perder sus acciones…entonces llegan dos humanos para investigar, y de paso evitar ser devorados por los enfurecidos dinosaurios en bancarrota…sí, cuando lo lees, es mejor de lo que suena…-.

\- Déjame echar un vistazo…- dijo Jade. Connie y Steven se miraron, y dejaron que Jade inspeccionara. Al rato, el Gemsaur comenzó a reírse.

\- Jejeje, ¿y eso? – preguntó Connie.

\- Los espalda con placas…jajaja…no eran tan gordos…y los tres cuernos no eran tan…no eran tan tontos como éste, jajaja…al menos…-.

\- No creo que quieras ver el prólogo…- dijo Connie. Steven entretanto se reía.

\- ¿Un nariz cuerno y un diente agudo verdes? Jajajajaja – siguió Jade – esto sí que es gracioso.

\- Bueno, es sólo una novela gráfica – dijo Steven – no esperes precisión.

\- No, definitivamente no…- dijo Jade, aún reponiéndose de lo que había visto.

\- Tengo…una idea…- dijo Connie – ¿por qué no vamos al museo?-.

\- Suena interesante – dijo Steven.

\- Como gusten…- dijo Jade. Miró de reojo a Perla, que estaba limpiando el refrigerador. Se sintió un tanto triste de dejarla, pero luego pensó en que no sería malo ir a pasear con el híbrido y su amiga humana, para variar. Asumió su forma humana, y fue con ellos.

Llegaron a cierta sección especial del museo. Una réplica de un esqueleto de Brachiosaurus les daba la bienvenida. Jade supo de inmediato que no eran huesos reales. Una cinta decorativa figuraba sobre esa ala del museo, donde se leía: _"Cuando los dinosaurios gobernaban la tierra"_.

Jade contempló la reconstrucción del planeta hace 125 millones de años. Si, al menos habían acertado con eso. Comparó con el dibujo de la piedra. Eran muy similares. Jade no era tan viejo como para haber visto esa era. Pero entre los pocos de su especie que quedaban, cuando cría, se contaban relatos sobre el antiguo hogar de sus ancestros…

\- Pangea…- dijo Connie.

\- ¿También lo llaman así? – le dijo Jade.

\- Sí…-.

\- ¿Cómo es que antes en todo el mundo había un solo continente?- dijo Steven.

\- La Tierra está en movimiento constante…- dijo Connie.

El gemsaur vio de pronto la sección del evento que acabó con los dinosaurios. ¿Quiere decir que las Gems únicamente vieron, en ese momento, su conveniencia, lo que necesitaban tomar de la Tierra, y no les importó el resto? ¿no fueron capaces de detener una extinción en masa, o no quisieron? ¿la provocaron ellas, al cambiar de directiva? No lograba entenderlo de otra forma…que las mismas que se interesaron en los dinosaurios como potenciales armas de guerra, luego quisieran destruir la Tierra…al menos, las Gems con las que convivía no pensaban así…

\- Jade…no sé si quieras ver esto…- dijo Steven. Connie los miró sorprendida. Ante ellos, había una vitrina con huesos de dinosaurio auténticos, entre los que se hallaba…un cráneo de Ceratosaurus.

\- Steven, no creo que eso sea agradable para él…- le dijo Connie.

Sin embargo, Jade contempló en silencio los huesos. Aprovechando que en esa sala no había nadie más, emitió una especie de gruñido, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Acto seguido, colocó su otra mano sobre las vitrinas. Era su forma de presentar sus respetos a sus antepasados.

\- ¿No te molesta que tengan sus huesos aquí, Jade? – preguntó Connie.

\- A mí me asustaría un poco…- dijo Steven.

\- No en realidad – contestó Jade – era predecible…-.

El Gemsaur se negó a mencionar que, en el recinto donde se crió, ocasionalmente los gemsaurs mayores colocaban como adorno los huesos de los humanos que habían cometido la insensatez de aventurarse en sus territorios.

* * *

Topace empleó su forma ancestral para darle caza a un cardumen de atunes que se pusieron a su alcance. Usó su hocico para desarmar la unión del banco, y luego atrapó a varios con la boca abierta. Luego, volvió a su forma natural. Siguió un camino hasta encontrar de nuevo a Lapis. Ella había detenido su camino para que el gemsaur se alimentara.

\- Me resulta curiosa esa práctica…- dijo Lapis.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Topace acercándose amistosamente.

\- Comer…yo no lo necesito, pero…-.

\- Prueba un poco…- dijo Topace, ofreciéndole un trozo de pescado, de un modo similar a como lo haría con una hembra de su especie.

\- Mmm, no sé…prefiero respetar a los habitantes del mar…-.

\- Yo los respeto…pero también necesito comérmelos…-.

Convencida por el tono amigable en extremo de Topace, Lapis se animó a comer un poco. Le asombrabra como ese mismo ser que había cazado sin más a humanos podía ser a la vez tan atento con ella. Pero…al sentir la carne blanda del atún cruzando su paladar, lo escupió.

\- ¡No! No…rayos…no es lo mío…- dijo la gem azul, tosiendo.

Topace echó a reír. Lapis usó una mano de agua para abofetearlo, pero a la siguiente, Topace la congeló. Sin embargo, Lapis invocó una especie de lazo para inmovilizarlo.

\- Jajaja…a ver quién ríe ahora…- le dijo. Topace suspiró. Lapis finalmente lo soltó.

\- Vámonos ya…- le dijo – esto es grave…y nos hemos distraído demasiado.

\- Entiendo…- dijo Topace.

\- Steven merece saber…-.

El viaje hacia el Templo coincidió con una migración de ballenas. Aunque, para Topace, el desplazamiento de los cetáceos más parecía una huida que una migración. No dudó en comunicarle su inquietud a Lapis.

* * *

\- ¿Será buena idea llevar a Peridot? – dijo Amatista – no vaya a ser que le caiga encima algo en la casa…-.

\- No lo creo…- dijo Steven – creo que está bien sola…-.

\- Confías demasiado en ella…- dijo Perla.

Garnet se acercó inquisitivamente a Peridot. La gem verde la quedó mirando algo intimidada. Luego, la gem fusión dijo con calma.

\- No hay problema…podemos irnos…-.

Jade miró de reojo a Peridot. Ya no deseaba eliminarla, pero algo de hostilidad había…cuando se fue en el portal junto con el equipo, la gem verde aprovechó para ir hacia el granero y continuar con su trabajo sobre el robot. Sin embargo, el león le bloqueó la salida.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? – vociferó Peridot. El gran felino se recostó a dormir en la entrada. Perdito suspiró decepcionada, pero…recordó algo más. Al igual que Jade, ella había tomado algo también, de aquel lugar…una especie de tablero con información. Sin embargo, al acceder a él, este dio muestras de estar bastante deteriorado. Peridot, abatida, decidió encender la tv, esperando encontrar algo interesante…seguía sin entender del todo que le veía de divertido Steven a esa máquina…excepto, tal vez, el tal "Camp Pining Hearts".

Jade bajó del portal. Olfateó algo que le llamó la atención, y le parecía curiosamente familiar. El terreno entero parecía una zona de bosque seco. Steven y las Gems avanzaron.

\- No sabía que las gemas corruptas habían llegado tan lejos…- dijo Perla.

\- Y yo pensé que este portal no llegaría a servir alguna vez…- dijo Garnet.

Amatista caminó despreocupada, como siempre, mirando a Jade oler el aire con insistencia.

\- ¿Pasa algo, lagartijo?-.

\- No, nada…sigamos…- contestó Jade.

En eso, oyeron una especie de rugido a la distancia. Todos se quedaron quietos.

\- Es….como en esa película…chicas, ¿creen que sea un gorila gigante? – dijo Steven, intrigado.

\- Vamos Steven no es un gorila...- respondió Amatista - los gorilas gigantes deben estar en circos sostenidos por diminutas cadenas que podrían romper fácilmente si alguien los enloquece con fotos, no aquí…-.

\- Si tú lo dices…- dijo Steven.

\- Creo que es lo que veníamos a buscar…- dijo Perla, preparando su lanza.

\- Gems, creo que tenemos algo cerca…Jade, ¿hueles algo? – dijo Garnet.

\- Sí…pero…está muy lejos…- contestó el Gemsaur.

\- ¿Dirección?-.

\- Noroeste…creo…es algo…confuso…- dijo Jade.

Stevem, las Gems y el dinosaurio evolucionado fueron es dicha dirección. Trotaron un momento, pero no encontraron nada.

\- ¿Creen que haya habido un error? – dijo Amatista.

\- No…- contestó Garnet – probablemente se está ocultando.

\- ¿Éste lugar no está cerca a asentamientos humanos?- dijo Perla.

\- Ya no…por alguna razón, la gente huyó de aquí…- dijo Garnet.

Tras unas horas más de caminata, Amatista vio algo a lo lejos.

\- ¡Creo que ahí está! – exclamó.

\- No es esa la fuente del olor…supongo que debe ser algún truco – dijo Jade, preparando su lanza también.

Se oyó de pronto otro bramido. Las gems corrieron hacia donde había sido vista la presencia. De pronto el suelo se abrió a los pies de Perla. Jade la atrapó con su cola.

\- ¡Por poco! – gritó Steven.

\- Gracias…¿y eso? – exclamó Perla.

\- Emboscada – dijo Garnet - ¡Gems, ataquen!-.

Amatista usó su látigo para envolver la cabeza de la criatura ante ellos. Una bestia a cuatro patas, con seis ojos y cola con una especie de cuchilla. Lanzó un chillido espantoso. Garnet aprovechó que estaba inmovilizada para golpearla. Cuando Steven, Perla y Jade estaban por atacar, un último chillido del monstruo desató el infierno. Varias criaturas, más pequeñas, pero de aspecto similar, emergieron por los rincones del bosque. Las Gems debieron dejar ir al enorme mosntruo.

\- ¡Es como la madre ciempiés! – gritó Perla. Steven activó su escudo bloqueando los ataques de los bichos, Amatista los golpeaba con su látigo, y Garnet mató a los primeros con patadas y puñetazos. Perla y Jade dispararon primero, y usaron las lanzas después. Jade, además, se apoyaba con sus garras y dientes. Por donde miraban, parecían aparecer más.

Steven fue atacado por la retaguardia. Con un golpe de escudo, logró liberarse, pero a cambio, su mochila-hamburguesa fue destruida. Cuando logró abrirse paso entre las criaturas, vio algo. Una muchacha a lo lejos. Cabello verde oscuro, piel tostada, y ojos de un color verde antinatural. Tenía una estatura similar a la de Amatista, pero era de complexión más delgada. En una mano llevaba una gema de Obsidiana.

\- ¡Oye, no es seguro estar aquí! – le gritó Steven -¡hey! ¿eres una Gem?-.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, humano! – respondió la joven.

\- ¿Gem? – exclamó Amatista, que seguía intentando mantener a raya a latigazos a los monstruos que se dispersaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Rayos! – gruñó la joven. Invocó unos discos con borde filoso, que comenzó a arrojar hacia las criaturas, cortando a la mitad a muchas de ellas. Garnet, Perla y Jade aparecieron de pronto. El Gemsaur se quedó mudo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Garnet.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – gritó la chica, siendo de pronto atacada por otro monstruo. Emergieron muchos más. Y de nuevo, la "reina" atacó con renovada furia, siendo esquivada por poco.

\- ¿Jade, sabes quién es? – preguntó Perla. Cuando el gemsaur estaba por contestar, fue arrastrado por una suerte de tentáculo. La criatura reina había hecho emerger uno de su boca. Y otro, con el que tenía a Steven. Las gems cargaron de nuevo, pero se vieron rodeadas por las "crías". Lanza, látigo y guante, en una lucha desesperada por evitar que devorase a Steven y Jade como probablemente había hecho ya con la chica misteriosa. En eso, varios de los monstruos fueron lanzados por los aires. Un joven alto como Garnet, pero delgado, corría de un lado a otro. En la espalda, llevaba una gema de Euclasa, y su arma era una oz descomunal. Su piel era de un color azul oscuro, con…rayas blancas…y ojos verticales. Al ser sobrepasado por los monstruos, desplegó su forma real…un gemsaur, un Baryonix. Hocico delgado, grandes garras. Rugió.

\- ¡Oshi! ¿dónd estás? – exclamaba.

\- Oh…oh rayos…- dijo Amatista para sí.

La reina levantó con sus apéndices a Steven y a Jade, lista para devorarlos, sin advertir la presencia de las Gems y los gemsaurs.

El mismo sonido que había oído Steven al llegar, se escuchó de nuevo. No era la reina…

Una gran mole de músculos corrió hacia la reina monstruo. Abrió sus enormes fauces, la tomó del pescuezo, y la arrojó contra los árboles, liberando así a sus presas. Se puso frente a frente con la abominación, y lanzó un rugido de desafío. Era una gemsaur Tyrannosaurus Rex, una hembra de gran tamaño, su apariencia era antropomórfica también, pero no invocaba arma…no le hacía falta, con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

La chica, llamada Oshi, emergió de un salto de entre la horda. Reveló así su forma verdadera, una especie de Oviraptor antropomórfica.

\- ¡Aquí, Bart! – gritó al Baryonyx gemsaur.

Rugidos. Cuando los monstruos dirigieron su ataque contra la agresora de su reina, las gems, Jade y Steven volvieron al ataque.

\- ¡Fantástico! – gritó Steven.

\- ¿Fantástico? Luego nos van a buscar bronca…- respondió Amatista.

\- ¡Concéntrense! – gritó Garnet.

La gemsaur grande asestó un último puñetazo a la criatura, antes de finalmente destrozar la mitad del cuerpo a dentelladas sucesivas. Garnet eliminó a lo que quedaba del ejército. El resto se disolvió, quedando sólo un fragmento de gema. Cuando Garnet se acercó a encapsular, fue rodeada por Oshi y Bart. La gemsaur líder caminó hacia ellos. Amatista, Perla, Steven y Jade corrieron hacia Garnet. Jade no pudo evitar acercarse a presentar sus respetos. La T Rex llevaba una gema de Ámbar en el pecho. Cuando asumió su forma humanoide, se reveló como una mujer alta, más que Garnet, y vagamente similar a Jasper, pero con una mirada extrañamente calma, y el cabello ondulado. En las manos llevaba dos manoplas.

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Perla, nerviosa.

\- Calma…- dijo Garnet

Jade instintivamente hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Amber, la Rex.

\- Me llamo Jade…-.

\- Utilizas el nombre de tu gema…no deberías…-.

\- No conozco otro nombre…- dijo Jade.

Amber dirigió una mirada a las Crystal Gems. Steven le sonrió. En eso, vio que Oshi los miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¡Hola, eres una gemsaur también! -.

\- No – contestó rudamente Oshi – soy Mary Sue…¡pues claro, humano!-.

\- Baja tu tono de voz…- gruñó Amatista.

\- Ya basta…- ordenó Garnet.

\- Oshi…cálmate…- dijo Bart.

\- ¿Por qué les sirves a ellas? Podrías ser libre…- le dijo Amber a Jade, en tono reprobatorio. Jade dirigió la mirada hacia las Gems y a Steven. Pensó un poco, y contestó a Amber.

\- Yo creía eso al inicio…pero…resulta que…realmente nos hemos hecho…familia…-.

\- ¿Familia dices? – contestó Bart, algo disgustado.

Amber suspiró. Luego, dirigió una última vista a las recién llegadas.

\- Gems…agradecemos que hayan rastreado hasta aquí a esta criatura…-.

\- Es nuestro trabajo…- dijo Garnet.

\- Aunque mi pueblo ya no es amigo del suyo, reconozco la lealtad de Jade hacia ustedes…pero…en adelante, les agradecería que no regresen…por favor…no les daremos motivos tampoco, pues no atacamos a menos que nos ataquen…ocasionalmente incluso frecuentamos las ciudades humanas en busca de recursos…-.

Garnet la miró. Las Gems y Steven esperaban su decisión. Garnet finalmente asintió.

\- ¿Seguro que no…quieres…hablar con ellos? – le preguntó Perla a Jade.

\- Hablé lo que tenía que hablar…- contestó Jade. Sin embargo, también sentía algo de tristeza…era la primera vez en tiempo que veía a otros Gemsaurs, y más aún, una de la noble estirpe del antiguo Rey Sobekh. Antes de irse, Jade sintió que algo le tomaba el hombro. Era la Oviraptor.

\- Si alguna vez cambias de opinión…estamos aquí…- le dijo, ahora en tono condescendiente.

Jade miró a Amber y a Bart. El gemsaur Baryonyx se veía menos hostil, y su mirada a través de sus ojos reptilianos se veía respetuosa. Igual Amber. Ella, en especial comunicaba "entiendo tu decisión de ir con las gems, así como tu entiendes la nuestra, de quedarnos aquí…"

\- ¡Adiós! – les dijo Steven – ojalá hubiéramos podido conocernos mejor…-.

Amber lo miró con el mismo respeto. Cuando finalmente se fueron los visitantes, Oshi se hizo a un lado mientras la líder y Bart destruían el portal.

Al regreso, Jade se sentó sobre el mueble. No se arrepentía de su decisión de seguir ahí con sus nuevos amigos, pero…sentía un vació en su interior…Steven intentó decirle algo, pero Perla lo contuvo.

\- Steven…es mejor que esté sólo por ahora…- le dijo maternalmente.

A pesar de la melancolía, Jade pensaba "qué bueno…que no somos los últimos, después de todo". Luego se cuestionó sobre si realmente Topace y él habían ido todo lo lejos que creían, pues en sus años de búsqueda jamás habían localizado a otros Gemsaurs…quizá el portal de las Crystal Gems sí que tenía un alcance mayor a lo que él mismo imaginaba.

* * *

 _Apuntes de Turmalina – versión original_

 _Hace 125 millones de años._

 _Las Gems habían recorrido diversas partes del Universo, siendo, como eran, una especie casi tan vieja como el mismo. Inteligencias generadas a partir de energía pura._

 _Uno de sus principales objetivos al viajar a través de diferentes mundos había sido la exploración, el hallazgo de colonias, y la investigación de formas de vida orgánica. Pero no eran las únicas. Habían otras especies inteligentes en diversas galaxias, que activamente exploraban mundos con los mismos objetivos. Una de estas razas, con la que más competían, eran los que se hacían llamar Pleiaren, seres de aspecto vagamente humanoide, tan avanzados como despiadados. Las guerras entre ellos y las Gems eran encarnizadas y llevaban un transcurso casi parejo. Hasta que en una batalla, los Pleriaren capturaron unas Gems guerreras, y las sometieron a experimentación. Lograron descubrir la fuente de su poder, y a raíz de ello, crearon armas especiales, que luego serían la base de los llamados "desestabilizadores de Gema". Las gems a las que lograron regresar a su estado inorgánico con esta tecnología fueron destruidas rápidamente. Las gems comenzaban a perder terreno…_

 _Entretanto, en una exploración en la Tierra…una Turmalina encabezaba unas de las misiones científicas. Su piel era levemente rojiza, con cabello corto y con cerquillo, y una especie de sobretodo de rojo más oscuro. Eralgo ajena a las guerras Gem – Pleriaren a varios años luz de aquel planeta descubierto recientemente. Esta vez sólo caminaba custodiada por dos Rodonitas. A lo lejos, habían visto unas impresionantes criaturas, de tamaño descomunal, y largos cuellos y colas._

 _\- ¿Crees que debamos intervenir? – dijo una de las Rodonitas._

 _\- No creo que ataquen sin provocación – dijo Onyx – además, he estado observando a esos algunos días antes…sólo comen vegetales._

 _\- ¿Vegetales? – dijo la otra Rodonita._

 _\- Otra forma de vida de este planeta…-._

 _\- ¿Qué es alimentarse? – preguntó la otra Rodonita._

 _Cuando Turmalina estaba por explicarle el concepto a la Rodonita, escucharon un rugido provenir de unos árboles. Una gran bestia, no tan grande como los herbívoros que habían visto, pero totalmente amenazador…un Giganotosaurus._

 _El monstruo se abalanzó sobre Turmalina. Las dos Rodonitas saltaron para defender a la científica, activando unas lanzas que tenían como armas. El Giganotosaurus rugió. Los golpes de las armas de las Rodonitas no hicieron sino enfurecerlo más. Una de las gems guardia logró herirlo, pero el monstruo logró regresarla a su gema atrapándola entre sus fauces. La otra quedó herida, pero logró salvar a Turmalina. Dejaron atrás al dinosaurio agonizante, y se llevaron la gema de Rodonita para su regeneración posterior._

 _Una vez volvieron a la colonia situada en lo que hoy es el satélite Europa de Júpiter, dieron a conocer las observaciones del caso. En otros puntos del planeta, las Gems habían detectado la presencia de varias bestias así…algunas eran más grandes, otras más inteligentes, pero todos tenían un poder inmenso…incluso unos seres emparentados que también vivían en dicho planeta, pero en el agua, y en el aire._

 _Desde el Planeta Madre, Blue Diamond sugirió que se investigara más a fondo a dichos animales. Con la guerra con los Pleiaren cada vez peor, las Gems de más alto rango sugirieron encontrar la forma de aprovechar a esos recién descubiertos animales…_

 _En todo el planeta Tierra, que por entonces tenía un único continente, las naves Gems se llevaban tanto huevos como ejemplares vivos de muchas especies…_

 _Fueron años de experimentación genética. Muchos animales fueron sacrificados en el proceso…sin embargo, en la exitosa fase final…una de las cabezas del experimento, una Onyx, vio nacer al primer Gemsaur. Un T Rex modificado…el toque maestro fue usar fragmentos de las Gems destruidas por los Pleiaren, en la composición de los dinosaurios evolucionados artificialmente, heredándoles así algunas de las facultades de las Gems. Los primeros Gemsaur apenas tenían conciencia, pero había algo que sabían hacer muy bien…luchar._

 _\- Sólo una prueba más…- dijo Onyx. El sujeto de la misma era un Gemsaur joven, que apenas estaba aprendiendo a invocar su arma, y a asumir una forma análoga a la de las Gems. Estas podían asumir formas distintas, pero la única forma alternativa de los Gemsaur era una que llamaríamos "humanoide". El dinosaurio en cuestión era un Allosaurus._

 _Mientras el confundido Gemsaur paseaba de un lado a otro, en su recinto, se le acercó por medio de un brazo mecánico un arma de gran tamaño, un "desestabilizador" de los que usaban los Pleiaren. Ellas estaban en proceso de replicarlos, pero no veían como ello podía usarse para combatir a una forma de vida orgánica._

 _El Gemsaur gruñó. El desestabilizador le asestó una "estocada" al pecho, derribándolo. Onyx supuso que aquellos experimentos de nada habían servido. Que ahora lo único que tenían era una estirpe de sirvientes y nada más, como las Perlas. Sin embargo…el Gemsaur simplemente se puso de pie, y atacó al brazo mecánico hasta destruirlo. En otra habitación, sucedían resultados similares._

 _Blue Diamond, observando desde su base, sonreía complacida…_

 _En el campo de batalla, en una de los pocos planetas rocosos que aún eran bastión de las Gems, sus naves comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Los Pleiaren esperaban armados, listos para repeler a sus competidoras. Sin embargo, en lugar de disparar hacia ellos, las naves Gem, unas nuevas, bajaron hasta posicionarse a una distancia prudencial de los ejércitos Pleiaren. Los rivales de las Gems esperaron, listos para la batalla._

 _De las puertas de las naves emergieron varias figuras, que emitían sonidos terribles. Se desplazaban a gran velocidad. Gemsaurs. Los primeros escuadrones estaban formados por ejemplares medianos, veloces e inteligentes, con gemas de diferentes tipos, y cuyas principales armas eran garras curvas en los pies, y espadas curvas como arma de gema. Los Pleriaren cargaron rápido contra ellos, usando los desestabilizadores. Sin embargo, descubrieron que era inútil. Varios soldados Pleiaren murieron bajo las garras de los Gemsaur. Cuando desplegaron sus grandes naves de combate terrestre, se vieron embestidos por otros Gemsaur más grandes y poderosos, algunos con cuernos, otros con corazas corporales…lograron matar a varios de los nuevos enemigos, pero era insuficiente para contenerlos a todos. Un Gemsaur enorme portaba una especie de jaula en la espalda. Cuando logró atacar la base Pleiaren, de este transporte emergieron Gemsaurs pequeños, muy pequeños, que habían sido entrenados para sabotear los sistemas de defensa de aquel planeta. Cuando gran parte de la armada Pleiaren había sido sofocada, las Gems contemplaban con satisfacción los resultados. Aparecieron varias Jaspers y Rodonitas, algunas a pie, otras montadas en aparatos que levitaban. Terminaron el trabajo._

 _Al recorrer el campo de batalla, Turmalina midió el daño recibido por los Gemsaurs. La mayoría eran extraordinariamente resistentes. Pero…al menos una decena agonizaban. Cuando intentó disimuladamente estudiar el estado de salud de uno de los reptiles que desfallecían, este fue rápidamente aniquilado por una Morganita guerrera._

 _\- ¿Qué haces?-._

 _\- Lo elimino para que no sea una molestia luego…podemos producir más…-._

 _Turmalina enmudeció. La Onyx que la había asesorado tan sólo paseaba indolente, recopilando de paso muestras de las armas Pleiaren…_

* * *

 **Nota: el nombre "Pleiaren" lo tomé del supuesto nombre original de la raza de los Pleyadianos, extraterrestres comunes en temas de ufología y New Age.**

 **Oh, el título de este cap es una referencia al track "Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours" del soundtrack de Jurassic World. Como comentó alguien aquí...sep, toma "velocigemraptors" XD y sep, la abuela Nanefua es lo máximo jajaja.**

 **No quiero ser tomado por un sucio arrogante, pero...lectores...sé de dinosaurios...no todos vivieron en la misma época y lugar, es sólo una licencia que me estoy tomando. La verdad, los dinosaurios (o algo así) que salen en este fic son, como decía un amigo, mas cinematográficos que científicos. Jade y Topace son respectivamente un Ceratosaurus y un Kronosaurus, y aunque sean mejores amigos, ni vivieron en el mismo periodo, ni el Kronosaurus es un dinosaurio siquiera XD. Si algún aficionado a la paleontología está leyendo esto, agradecere no trate de colgarme luego, jaja.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Gems y bestias

 _We are the earth intruders,_

 _There'll be no resistance…_

 _Forgive us, tribe…_

 _\- Bjork, Earth Intruders._

\- Algo moviéndose al este…- dijo el hombre de escopeta por un comunicador. Él y su compañero iban de caza, esperando algún trofeo mayor para llevarse.

\- ¿Puedes hablar más claro?- contestó su compañero más joven al otro lado, también provisto de arma.

\- Tal vez tienes interferencia…- dijo el cazador mayor. Un radar detectaba algo que se desplazaba rápidamente, y que, para su desconcierto, cambiaba de dirección una y otra vez.

Durante la caminata, le pareció ver algo en una cueva cercana. Llevado por la curiosidad, se lanzó a perseguir a la hipotética presa. Entonces, tomó una linterna, una vez llegó a una zona con poca iluminación, y a pesar de ello, insistió en la caza. Aún si era consciente de su propia imprudencia.

Al acercarse más, logró enfocar una forma que él identificó erróneamente como un felino. Apuntó, listo para cobrar la presa.

Antes de que atinara a disparar, la criatura saltó sobre él, matándolo en el acto. Seguida de otros seres similares, con fragmentos de gema mal colocados en sus cabezas, espaldas y hombros. Los seguían los que tenían aspecto arácnido. Todos se reunían en torno a la bestia mayor, aquella que Jasper estudiaba cómo utilizar para luchar contra las Crystal Gems.

El gran monstruo evolucionaba constantemente. Su forma aracnoide había dado paso a una más similar a la forma humana…o Gem. Tenía una especie de tronco que iba conectado a un abdomen insectoide, sostenido por tres pares de extremidades con las que reptaba. En el torso, tenía dos pares de brazos rematados en garras, y una cabeza con mandíbulas enormes, con varios pares de ojos. Esa era, al parecer, su forma final. Jasper contemplaba con tranquilidad a aquella criatura, mientras las demás Cluster se alimentaban tanto de los cuerpos de los cazadores como de sus armas.

\- Bajo otra circunstancia, pensaría que se han degradado a consumir alimentos…pero en fin, qué tanto podía esperar…- pensó Jasper.

El otro cazador había sido ya atrapado por los bichos, que lo devoraban con avidez…

* * *

Las Crystal Gems se ausentaron junto con Jade y Steven para una misión. León, como siempre, custodiaba a Peridot. Esta, aburrida, se sentó sobre un mueble, cuando le pareció detectar algo en el granero. Asomó por la ventana, y vio una luminosidad. El león también se percató de ello. Curiosamente, ambos se vieron a sí mismos yendo a inspeccionar. Peridot llevaba su taser improvisado en una mano, mientras tanteaba para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, vio a Turquesa, la fugitiva de aquella ocasión, saboteando la construcción del taladro para el Cluster.

\- Oh cielos…- dijo Peridot sorprendida.

\- Peridot…es un gusto tener a alguien leal aquí – dijo Turquesa intentando sonar convincente- vamos, no tienes por qué estar aquí atrapada con ellos…simplemente puedo ayudarte a salir, si tú me ayudas a destruir esto…es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Peridot…-.

\- Yo…este…no…- dijo la gem verde confundida. Notó como el león rosa gruñía a Turquesa.

\- ¿Dudas? – dijo Turquesa algo impaciente – no olvides donde está tu lealtad…no tiene sentido seguir conservando este planeta…-.

\- Oh…espera…espera…-.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-.

\- Yo…- y de pronto Peridot fue interrumpida por las Crystal Gems, Steven y el gemsaur que irrumpieron de pronto.

\- Tú…de nuevo – dijo Garnet entre dientes al ver a la intrusa. Esta les dirigió una mirada de cólera, y arrojó un manotazo a Peridot, que fue a parar contra unos maderos.

\- ¿Hacía falta eso? – dijo la gem verde, algo atontada.

\- No nos engañarás otra vez…- dijo Amatista, desplegando su látigo y dirigiéndolo contra Turquesa, la que invocó su espada y cortó el arma de la gem púrpura. Amatista entonces se hizo bola y se lanzó como un proyectil luminoso contra Turquesa, llegando a golpearla. Sin emnargo, Turquesa se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, saltó hasta ponerse tras Amatista, y le dio una estocada letal. Las Gems y Jade miraron estupefactos. El gemsaur recordó el plan…

\- ¡Amatista! – gritó Steven desesperado. Turquesa sonrió maliciosamente, y se abalanzó sobre él. Garnet se interpuso entre ellos, y usó sus guantes para pelear con Turquesa. Perla disparó contra Turquesa, sin éxito, y entonces tomó rápidamente la gema de Amatista, antes de que su rival la destruyera, como tenía previsto.

\- ¡Perla! ¡Sácalos de aquí!- exclamó la fusión.

Perla tomó a Steven y a Peridot. De pronto vio como Jade en lugar de seguirla, tomaba su lanza y cargaba contra Turquesa. El león se sumó a la lucha con rugidos cuyas ondas aturdieron sólo un poco a la gem rival.

\- ¡Jade! – gritó Perla. Los golpes de Garnet se vieron contenidos una y otra vez por la espada de Turquesa, quedando ambas una contra otra.

\- Ustedes no volverán a amenazar este planeta…- dijo Garnet enfurecida.

\- Sin tu fusión…eres débil…- dijo Turquesa, y dejando la espada contenida por una sola mano, tomó la otra para usar un desestabilizador…justo cuando estaba por clavárselo a Garnet, Jade saltó hacia ella…sólo para ser contenido de una rápida patada. Al deshacer la pose, provocó la caída de Garnet. Perla saltó hacia Turquesa, lanza contra espada.

\- ¿Steven? – dijo Garnet. Este no se había ido…aún tenía la gema de Amatista en la mano, y Peridot observaba a ambos. Entonces la gem verde tomó un control remoto que ocultaba, e intentó hacer algo, sin éxito.

\- ¡Funciona funciona! – gritaba Peridot.

\- Interesante, para ser una Perla…- dijo Turquesa con desdén. Perla estuvo a punto de darle una estocada, pero Turquesa le arrojó un extraño polvo a los ojos, y le atravesó el pecho con el desestabilizador…Perla, con una mueca sorprendida, regresaba a su gema.

\- ¡No! – gruñó Jade, corriendo enfurecido hacia Turquesa. Esta intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Jade esquivó el ataque y le asestó un coletazo haciéndola caer. Saltó sobre ella, pero Turquesa volvió a contenerlo al patearlo con ambas piernas, y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Jade se puso de pie rápidamente. Garnet se preparó de nuevo para arremeter, pero sorpresivamente, el Gemsaur le lanzó un rugido. No era hostil hacia ella…tan solo le decía que lo dejara. El león observó al dinosaurio en respetuoso silencio…era su batalla…era su presa…

\- Pero, Jade…- dijo Steven, asustado. Jade lo miró con cierta ternura. Luego, esquivó a tiempo una estocada de Turquesa, y esta vez, invocó dos lanzas…una para usar con ambas manos, y la otra para usar con su larga cola. Le gruñó a Turquesa, y ambos se lanzaron uno contra otro.

\- ¿En serio crees que tienes siquiera una oportunidad contra mí? – exclamó Turquesa, intentando mutilar a Jade, sin éxito. La Gem tenía un avanzado nivel de lucha, pero Jade casi la igualaba…había aprendido mucho de Perla, sin duda.

\- Esto es inútil…- dijo Turquesa, finalmente dándole un corte a Jade, y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Jade se reincorporó, y ambos volvieron a la batalla, propinándose varios cortes. Incluso, en algún momento Jade tuvo que resistir puñetazos y rodillazos de Turquesa, y la gem también recibió mordidas y arañazos del gemsaur. Hasta que le dio un nuevo corte en la pierna…

El gemsaur se cayó, pero con la lanza de la cola golpeó los costados de Turquesa, y con la que llevaba en las manos la atravesó, finalmente. Turquesa no lo podía creer, mientras volvía a su gema. El gemsaur tomó lo que quedó de su rival, y cuando estuvo a punto de destruir la gema, volteó a ver a Garnet, Steven y Peridot. Ya que Perla no estaba momentáneamente ahí, consultó con los ojos a la Gem fusión. Garnet se acercó, y encapsuló la gema de Turquesa.

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar algo…- dijo Garnet – se quedará ahí un buen tiempo…-.

\- Ella no va a volver…- dijo entre dientes, con el cuerpo herido y sangrante, pero victorioso al fin y al cabo.

Peridot finalmente logró hacer funcionar el control remoto, pero…el brazo de su restaurado robot se activó solo, dándole un gran golpe a Jade y a Garnet a la vez.

\- ¡Les aseguro que eso no fue intencional! – exclamó Peridot asustada.

\- Descuida, lo sé…es curioso cómo te has tardado poco en arreglar eso…- dijo Garnet, poniéndose de pie.

Jade le gruñó ligeramente, pero luego se abalanzó sobre las gemas de Perla y Amatista, en manos de Steven.

\- Ya volverán, no creo que se tarden mucho…¿o sí? – dijo Steven, visiblemente preocupado de tener que pasar de nuevo por dicho trance.

\- ¿Va a volver? – preguntó nervioso Jade. Olfateó la gema de Perla, esperando una respuesta. También hizo lo propio con la gema de Amatista. Entonces, ambas brillaron, y sus portadoras volvieron triunfantes.

\- ¿Dónde está esa Turquesa? ¡le daré una paliza! – exclamó Amatista enojada.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Perla. Jade la abrazó de pronto. Luego, ambos parecieron sentirse incómodos, y se separaron rápidamente. Steven abrazó a ambas.

\- Que bueno que estén bien – dijo Jade, mirando en especial a Perla.

\- Turquesa ya no es una amenaza – dijo Garnet, mostrando la burbuja – se puede decir que fue obra de Jade.

\- Desearía haberlo visto, lagartijo – dijo Amatista.

De regreso al templo, Garnet entró en el cuarto donde reunía las burbujas, y depositó la de Turquesa. Por una parte, aunque era satisfactorio ya no tenerla como amenaza, se percató de lo mucho que se parecía al destino de Lapis.

El atardecer se veía algo más oscuro que de costumbre. Jade aprovechó su rato libre fuera de la casa, para ejecutar su danza de nuevo. Casi ni se explicaba por qué lo hacía, quizá había comenzado a parecerle divertido. Comenzó avanzando como si marchase, pero con la espalda inclinada, moviendo los brazos y las piernas. Se iba alzando, y al hacerlo, comenzó a mover sus brazos como si fuesen olas, y a caminar dando algunas vueltas, hasta que se detuvo, bajando los brazos y sacando el pecho como si fuera a encarar algo. Luego dio un salto.

Jade aterrizó sobre la arena, en su forma natural. Al abrir los ojos, se quería morir de vergüenza. Su danza había sido vista por los habitantes de la casa. El león, al menos, estaba echado mirándolo, a punto de dormirse. Fueron Steven y las Gems quienes estaban con los ojos en grande.

\- Oh, ¿no que no sabías? – dijo Amatista con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Nada mal, Jade…- dijo Garnet.

\- Es…diferente…pero queda bien – dijo Perla con una sonrisa serena. Steven le hizo una seña al gemsaur dando a entender que su secreto había estado a salvo con él. Jade se quedó mirando a las Gems. Como si una especie de música inaudible invadiera el ambiente, estas comenzaron a bailar. Steven también, matándose de risa por la improvisada fiesta.

Jade tentó de nuevo sus pasos de baile, esta vez, tratando de hacer algo similar a la danza de Perla, provocando la risa de Amatista. La gem delgada observó con curiosidad la variación en la danza de Jade. Se acercó a él de un salto, tomándolo de la cola. Jade saltó poniéndose frente a ella. Entonces Perla entrelazó sus manos con las del Gemsaur, y dieron una vuelta. La usualmente caótica danza de Jade comenzaba a tomar otra forma, de la mano de Perla…hasta que, luego de unos minutos de baile, comenzaron a brillar sus gemas, y ellos a perder su forma física, ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Jade? – fue lo último que preguntó una desconcertada Perla antes de disolverse.

\- ¡No sé qué ocurre aquí! – contestó Jade, antes de desaparecer también.

Dos haces de luz se unieron para adquirir un contorno similar a la figura de un Ceratosaurus real, y luego oscurecerse. Se escuchó una especie de rugido, y luego varias llamaradas saltaron de la silueta recién formada.

Amatista, Steven y el león retrocedieron. Sólo Garnet mantuvo su posición, mirando a través de sus gafas a la criatura delante de ella. Un ser de aspecto extraño, entre armonioso y pesadillesco. Alto, un poco más que como Ópalo, con piernas que se sostenían en largos dedos con garras, cola, dos pares de brazos, y un cuello alargado, con una cabeza como de lagarto, con dos cuernos frontales, y prolongaciones óseas sobre los ojos. En el cuerno delantero llevaba la gema de Jade, y en la frente la perla ovoide. Tenía dos pares de ojos, los primeros humanoides, y los segundos reptilianos. Su cabello era naranja con flecos verdosos, similar al de Perla, pero a los lados llevaba una suerte de trenza. Su piel era verde clara, con rayas blancas. La bestia al principio parecía querer atacar a Garnet, pero luego algo la contuvo. Miró a la gem fusión atentamente, mientras emitía un sonido ronco.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Garnet, segura. El resto del equipo contemplaba atónito la escena. Amatista no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia de lo bien que parecía estar manejándose esa improbable fusión, mucho más que Sugilite o la propia Ópalo.

\- Me llamo Andesita – contestó la criatura, con una voz que parecía la de Perla combinada levemente con la de Jade. La criatura avanzó hacia Garnet, pero no para atacarla, sino para reconocerla. Steven se animó a salir.

\- Esto es…¡maravilloso! ¿te puedo llamar "mujer dinosaurio gigante"?-.

Andesita bajó la cabeza hacia Steven, oliéndolo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, usando una de sus cuatro manos con filudas garras para inspeccionar a Steven.

\- ¿Eh? Vamos, Perla…Jade…soy yo, ¡Steven! – contestó el mitad Gem.

Andesita finalmente alzó la cabeza, y reconoció a sus acompañantes. Peridot asomó tímidamente por la ventana. Al ver a la extraña criatura, tuvo un ataque de pánico, que Andesita detectó. Emitió una especie de gruñido como de quien ha hallado una presa. Sin embargo, al ver a Garnet, pudo notar que esta le decía que no atacara a la gem verde.

\- No…no…no es posible…¡no es posible! – se decía Peridot a sí misma. Ella sabía algo de la existencia de los Gemsaurs, pero…de ahí a que tuvieran la capacidad de fusionarse con las Gems…si en su propio planeta la fusión entre diferentes tipos de gema estaba prohibida…

Andesita dio unos cuantos pasos más, antes de disolverse. Perla y Jade cayeron agotados sobre la arena.

\- Felicidades…- dijo Garnet con una amplia sonrisa, similar a la que puso cuando vio por vez primera a Stevonnie.

\- ¡Wow, chicos, eso fue asombroso! – exclamó Steven.

\- ¡Jaja, nunca te había visto en esa faceta! – dijo Amatista. En el fondo, y aunque usualmente sentía celos de Perla cuando se fusionaba con Garnet…esta vez, y aunque tenía mucha estima hacia Jade, prefería no considerar fusionarse con él. Recordaba lo sucedido cuando formó a Sugilite con Garnet, y perdieron el control convirtiendo a la colosal fusión en una auténtica máquina de guerra, como decía despectivamente Peridot. Si Jade era prácticamente un depredador, por muy pacífico que pudiera parecer por momentos…¿cómo es que Andesita no se volvió un incontrolable monstruo?

\- Perla…gracias – dijo Jade intentando disimular su emoción al levantarse.

\- Fue muy extraño, lo admito – dijo Perla – pero valió la pena.

\- ¿Qué sentiste? – preguntó finalmente Amatista a Jade.

\- Es difícil decirlo…sentí…me sentí poderosos…como nunca...- dijo Jade con cierta melancolía – más de lo que nunca podría ser, así como soy normalmente…-.

Amatista enmudeció. Las palabras de Jade le recordaron mucho a la razón por la que Perla mintió aquella vez para formar a Sardonyx. Perla lo oyó. Y aunque no dijo nada, por un lado, se sentía halagada de que alguien la viera de un modo muy similar al que ella veía a Garnet, y por otro, triste de percibir en su amigo el mismo problema que ella. Jade ya había hecho comentarios similares antes…pero esta vez era aún más fuerte el motivo.

En los siguientes días, hubo otras misiones riesgosas contra otras gemas corruptas que, por alguna razón, habían adquirido un gran poder destructivo. En algunas fueron necesarias la presencia de Ópalo, Sugilite y hasta de Sardonyx…pero en al menos tres más de ellas…Andesita cumplió un rol decisivo.

En la última aparición de Andesita, quien hasta ese entonces había luchado únicamente con sus manos y garras, se vio frente a una gema monstruo similar a un gran cocodrilo con cuatro pares de extremidades. Invocó tanto la lanza de Perla como la de Jade, y las unió. El resultado fueron cuatro espadas, una para cada mano. Andesita saltó rápidamente hacia su rival, quien antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, fue cortado y reducido a un fragmento de gema que fue encapsulado por Garnet.

\- ¡Cool! – dijo Amatista, terminada la batalla. Steven tomó una foto a Andesita antes de que se disolviera, para enviársela a Connie.

Andesita, que hasta entonces se movilizaba gracias a un silencioso y armonioso acuerdo entre Perla y Jade, lo que impedía que se descontrolara, al fin logró unir las mentes de ambos seres. No dijo palabra alguna al enfundar sus armas, pero un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

 _Soy ambos a la vez…_

 _Soy su gracia,_

 _Soy su ira…_

 _Soy Andesita, la mano de la venganza…_

Antes de que Andesita desapareciera de nuevo, Perla tuvo acceso a la mente de Jade. Al regresar cada uno a su estado individual, la gem no pudo evitar sentir lástima de lo que residía en el corazón del gemsaur…

 _Sabes quién es Jasper…lo que le hizo a tu gente…lo que ocurrió después…por eso no te agradaban los humanos, ¿verdad? Por eso quieres cazar a…nuestra enemiga…_

* * *

La situación en el mar no era distinta. En el camino hacia Ciudad Playa, Lapis y Topace se encontraron con gemas monstruo también, que al pulular en el mar, pasaban desapercibidas a las Crystal Gems, al igual que aquella similar a una lamprea colosal que atacó a Steven y Connie en aquella ocasión, y destruyó parte del muelle.

Cuando eran demasiadas y se desplazaban muy rápido como para que los dos las contuvieran adecuadamente, Creta entraba en la batalla, destruyendo sin piedad a las gems monstruo. Usaba los brazos de agua de Lapis mientras nadaba, para despejar su camino, y luego los convertía en hielo que usaba como lanzas contra sus rivales. El golpe de gracia llegaba con las mandíbulas. Tres veces más Lapis y Topace originaron a Creta.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Ciudad Playa.

\- ¿Crees que las Crystal Gems me consideren enemigo ahora? – dijo Topace con duda.

\- Son engañosas, te lo dije…si intentan algo, te protegeré…- dijo Lapis.

\- Y yo a ti…-.

\- No te preocupes más…-.

\- Me preocupa más Jade…-.

\- Lo sé…pero descuida…si realmente es tu amigo, no tendrá por qué cambiar su concepto de ti…y no creo que tú vayas a ponerte en su contra…-.

\- Es lo que quiero creer…por mi hermano…-.

Yellowtail se había adentrado en altamar, más de lo que hubiera querido. Al menos la pesca fue fructífera. Mientras murmuraba algo en su característica jerigonza, sintió que algo mecía su embarcación. Cosa curiosa, pues el océano estaba tranquilo esa noche, al menos después de la ligera marejada que lo alejó de su ruta.

Recordaba viejas historias de marineros sobre algo que ocultaba en el mar…y que, por radio, se enteró de que un enorme barco ballenero había sido destruido por una fuerza que los expertos no habían logrado determinar…sin embargo, no se amilanó, y se detuvo un momento para corroborar que nada lo estuviera siguiendo.

Al no sentir nada después, retomó con normalidad su rumbo al muelle de Ciudad Playa.

\- Topace…no…- dijo Lapis. El gemsaur se hallaba en su forma ancestral, y había tocado con su hocico la parte inferior del barco, con intención de derribarlo. Pero, al ver el gesto reprobatorio de Lapis, desistió de su idea.

\- Está bien…- dijo, regresando a su forma original.

\- Ya casi llegamos…esperemos al amanecer…será mejor…tengo entendido que los humanos le temen un poco a la noche…- dijo Lapis, algo más confiada ahora.

\- Porque recuerdan que los perseguíamos…- dijo maliciosamente Topace.

\- ¿Eh?- musitó Lapis. El gemsaur sólo fingió no haber dicho nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

 _Apuntes de Turmalina – versión original_

 _La fusión entre Gems de distinta clase está mal vista en la estricta sociedad Gem._

 _Pero pronto a la científica Turmalina le tocaría enfrentarse de una forma muy particular a esa óptica._

 _Turmalina, a diferencia de otras científicas, trataba de ver en forma más condescendiente a los Gemsaurs. Era su forma de ser. Incluso a su propia Perla la trataba como a una igual. Cuando no se hallaban en medio de algún proyecto de estudio de las formas de vida orgánicas de los diferentes planetas que descubrían las Gems, solían practicar danza, e interactuar con los Gemsaurs. La preferida de Turmalina era una gemsaur joven, cuya forma antropomórfica era curiosamente similar a una Perla, pero algo más robusta, y con mirada más afilada. La había llamado cariñosamente "Seis". Sin embargo, su forma natural era de una criatura con cabeza aguda, provista de pico, algunas pequeñas plumas en la cabeza, y manos curiosas…cada una tenía tres garras largas y poderosas. Era una gemsaur originada a raíz de un Therizinosaurus…_

 _Sus poderosas garras, que ocultaba en forma humanoide, eran por sí solas armas formidables. De hecho, en lugar de invocar arma, el poder que venía de su gem era el de invocar una especie de armadura ligera, un peto y hombreras._

 _Seis era inteligente. Hablaba poco, pero era capaz de entender juegos lógicos que otros Gemsaurs no comprendían del todo. Turmalina sentía un cierto afecto por los varios gemsaurs que poseía en su recinto, pero a Seis en especial llegó a tenerle mucha consideración. Seis tenía, curiosamente, una gema de Turmalina también._

 _A medida que Turmalina se embarcaba en misiones posteriores, Seis fungía de letal guardaespaldas de la gem, en apoyo de la usual guardia Rodonita. Estas al inicio veían con admiración el poder combinado de la Gem y la que llamaban despectivamente, y a sus espaldas, su "mascota"._

 _Pero, a medida que iban viendo de lo que era capaz este ser, al que la propia Turmalina se refería como "Experimento", comenzaron a temer…_

 _La gem científica una vez decidió enseñarle a Seis a danzar como ella, como una forma de crearle un momento de esparcimiento en medio de los numerosos trabajos que debían desempeñar._

 _Costó enseñarle a Seis a bailar como una Gem, pero cuando lo logró, parecía ella misma parte de aquella raza de seres inorgánicos. Turmalina veía con mucho agrado este progreso._

 _Un día, Turmalina y Seis bailaron juntas…hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron…_

 _La Perla de Turmalina casi huye del lugar al ver a la monstruosa criatura que emergió en el lugar de la Gem y la gemsaur._

 _Turmalina, a raíz de su nuevo descubrimiento, fue cuestionada duramente por sus colegas. Sin embargo, tras mucho tiempo de debate, llegaron a la conclusión de que esta particular fusión no sería muy problemática, siempre que Turmalina controlase apropiadamente a su gemsaur, y que simplemente sería de uso bélico…en el fondo, les era conveniente. Por lo mismo que el gemsaur había sido creado como siervo de las Gems, era más fácil mantener su mente doblegada durante la unión…un arma apropiada…_

 _De manera que Turmalina llevó a cabo sola, o al menos, sólo acompañada de Seis tres misiones más. La amalgama resultante era una bestia con aspecto similar al del mismo Therizinosaurus, pero con una suerte de armadura, y además una naginata como arma, heredada de Turmalina._

 _Sin embargo…al finalizar la quinta misión, en la que esta bestia fue clave deteniendo una horda de atacantes en otro planeta…Seis murió…su cuerpo quedó convertido en fragmento de gema, y su propia osamenta. Turmalina lamentó esto profundamente. Intentó repetir el experimento con otros dos gemsaurs que tenía en su recinto, produciendo bestias aterradoras al fusionarse con ellos. Fue vista con cada vez más recelo por parte de las otras Gems…_

 _Las fusiones eran poderosas, incluso, más que las mismas Gems guerreras, por lo que comenzaron a pensar en la posibilidad de detener a Turmalina._

 _Las fusiones con Gemsaurs tenían un gran poder, es verdad…pero todas terminaban con la muerte instantánea del gemsaur a la quinta fusión._

 _Turmalina quedó devastada. Sentía como si solo esas incidencias comprometieran todo su trabajo._

 _Cuando la científica pensó en replantear este experimento, fue apresada y juzgada…consideraron que en el fondo tenía intenciones de derrocar a Gems de rangos superiores…sus gemsaurs fueron eliminados, su Perla trasladada a otra ama, y su laboratorio y hogar desmantelado…desde ese entonces, el tabú hacia las fusiones en el Planeta Madre se hizo aún más poderoso…_

 _.._

 **Nota: el baile de Jade está inspirado levemente en la coreografía que se ve en el videoclip de la canción _Earth Intruders_ de Bjork, que además está citada al inicio del capítulo. La razón es que, según lo visto en la serie, las Gems originalmente eran verdaderos "intrusos sobre la tierra", dispuestos a destruirla para cumplir sus objetivos…es un punto que desarrollaré más adelante.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Defensas naturales

La computadora seguía encendida. Ronaldo estaba por actualizar su blog. Sobre una mesa, tenía un diente como de reptil. Algunos días después de la batalla de las Gems y Diamondsaur, Garnet logró destruir la mayoría de los restos de la criatura, excepto un diente y un pedazo de diamante, esto último comprensible por la dureza del material. Lo que ignoró, además de lo que estaba dejando atrás, fue que Ronaldo Fryman se había hecho con estas partes faltantes.

\- Muy bien…- pensaba el curioso sujeto – si el diamante aparece en el billete, y es en realidad el símbolo de la gente roca…mmm…todo este tiempo pensaba que los serpombres no existían, pero parece que sí, después de todo…-.

Tomó el billete, y el diente. Los examinó concienzudamente.

\- La gente roca…los serpombres…¿qué tipo de relación tienen?-.

Cuando vio más detenidamente el dibujo, le pareció ver que las fauces de la serpiente iban en dirección al diamante.

\- Si ambos existen…no…lo que ocurrió ese día no fue un enfrentamiento aislado...es una guerra abierta entre ambos…una rebelión de las serpientes contra la gente roca, ¿cómo es que…?- Ronaldo de pronto se vio interrumpido por Peedee.

\- Oye, ¿qué diablos? ¡tendrías que haber traído esos sacos de patatas hace rato! – reclamó un disgustado Peedee.

\- Está bien, ya voy…ya voy…no he terminado con ustedes – dijo Ronaldo dirigiendo una última mirada a los objetos que tenía en su mesa. Cuando abandonó el faro, una sombra se deslizó por una ventana, y sigilosamente, aunque ya no había nadie, se llevó consigo las evidencias. Jade gruñó una última vez antes de irse, al ver todas las curiosas imágenes y recortes de periódicos con teorías conspirativas que tenía Ronaldo ahí.

\- No creo que haya averiguado demasiado …¿o sí? – pensó, mientras buscaba donde enterrar los objetos recuperados.

En la pre visualización de la entrada de Ronaldo se leía su demente pero curiosamente acertada teoría. El gran misterio, en realidad, era cómo algunas de sus teorías resultaban ser extrañamente reales. Las Gems hicieron caso omiso a sus devaneos de cuando tuvieron que atacarlo para salvar a Steven, donde prácticamente adivinó los planes de las Diamonds…ahora estaba cerca de descifrar el asunto de cierta otra especie no humana merodeando por Ciudad Playa.

Jade iba de regreso a casa…en forma natural. Aprovechando que la calla estaba desierta, no pudo evitar acercarse a un local, donde vio una rata que devoró rápidamente. Lo siguiente que divisó fue un gato trepado en el techo. Siseó, y miró maliciosamente al felino, esperando comérselo también. Fue en ese momento que fue visto por…Nanefua.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡un demonio! ¡es uno de esos demonios! – exclamó la anciana, tomando un bate de beisbol para ahuyentar a Jade. Comprendiendo el error cometido, Jade saltó hacia atrás, intentando marcar distancia entre él, y una rival que hubiera podido vencer muy fácilmente, pero que, por alguna razón, le despertaba más curiosidad que otra cosa. Pensar que casi tenían la misma edad…

\- ¡Largo de aquí, demonio! – exclamó Nanefua - ¡Esta tierra ya no les pertenece!-.

Jade se quedó pensando en lo que dijo la anciana. Emitió una especie de gorjeo, y no pudo evitar pensar que técnicamente el planeta _siempre les había pertenecido a ellos…_

\- ¿Nanefua? ¿qué es todo ese alboroto? – dijo Kofi, acudiendo al oír los gritos. Jade desapareció de un salto, antes de que el dueño de la pizzería pudiera verlo.

\- ¡Era uno de los demonios! – dijo Nanefua – como el de la vez pasada…-.

\- ¿Estás segura que no era un bromista disfrazado? – preguntó Kofi con escepticismo.

\- Ay Kofi…- dijo la anciana algo más tranquila – tendrías que haberlo visto tú…en fin…sigue pensando que estoy loca, y un día las cosas se pondrán muy feas…-.

En una de las locaciones que solían frecuentar las Gems, ahora todo el equipo, incluido Jade, practicaba danza, cual si se tratase de un día de campo. Perla había aprendido a tolerar algo mejor la diferencia de estilos de baile gracias a su fusión con Jade. El gemsaur se sentó luego de la práctica, al lado de Garnet.

Nada mal…de veras…- le dijo ella-

\- Gracias – dijo Jade – hago lo que puedo…-.

Garnet sintió de pronto una inusual curiosidad al ver a Jade. Le puso la mano sobre la frente, cosa que Jade interpretó simplemente como una caricia. En realidad, Garnet estaba utilizando la capacidad de Zafiro de la visión futura. En segundos, retiró su mano, visiblemente incómoda.

\- ¿Garnet? – preguntó Jade. La gem fusión volvió a su habitual rostro inexpresivo, pero luego dijo al oído de Jade.

\- No te fusiones más con Perla…-.

\- ¿Por qué?-.

\- Si te fusionas una sola vez más, te causará la muerte…simplemente dejarás de existir…-.

\- ¿Eso es…de verdad? – dijo un asustado Jade.

\- Debo hablarlo con Perla después…he visto todas las posibilidades futuras…todas concluyen en tu muerte, Gemsaur…ninguno de nosotros desea que eso ocurra…hazme caso…-.

Jade quedó entristecido el resto del día. Pero al acercársele Steven, prefirió disimular para no preocupar al mitad gem. Cuando Garnet le comentó su descubrimiento a Perla, ésta quedó sorprendida de mala manera. De espaldas a Garnet, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, preguntó angustiada.

\- ¿Quiere decir que…que lo he estado…matando de a pocos al fusionarme con él?-.

\- No…no estoy segura de cómo funciona en el caso de ellos, pero…todo lo que sé es que la siguiente fusión lo matará instantáneamente…-.

\- ¿Cómo el grande de hace unos días, y el que tuvimos que eliminar esa vez?-.

\- Así es…-.

Jade había sacado soda del refrigerador, para relajarse un poco de la desagradable noticia que había recibido. Bostezó, y en el fondo de sí, espero que Topace estuviera bien, y en caso hubiese encontrado a la tal Lapis Lazuli, no hubiese intentado lo mismo. Le resultaba irónico como ambos podían sentir, donde quiera que estuviesen, cuando hubiesen hecho una cacería, pero no sus señas vitales. Jade podría haber muerto, y Topace podría no haberse enterado nunca. El gemsaur verde prefirió creer que todo estaba bien con su gran aliado…

\- Jade…- dijo Steven, acercándosele.

\- Hola Steven…¿qué pasa, no puedes dormir?-.

\- En realidad no…es raro, pero siento como si tuviera algo más de energía…-.

\- Eso es bueno…-.

\- ¿Cuándo veremos de nuevo a la mujer dinosaurio gigante?-.

\- Oh Steven…me temo que eso no podrá volver a ocurrir…-.

\- ¿Por qué?-.

El gemsaur decidió contárselo a Steven. Este se quedó mudo, pero luego, con cierta resignación, le dio a Jade unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Lo siento amigo…se nota que ustedes son buenos camaradas, así que debe ser difícil…sería como si me dijeran que ya no puedo ver a Connie…-.

\- ¿Realmente quieres a la humana, verdad? Oh, lo siento, a veces olvido que eres parte humano…-.

\- Me da algo de…no sé, no es vergüenza…pero…sí…la quiero un montón…-.

\- Es bueno tener a alguien así en tu vida…- dijo Jade.

\- No lo discuto – contestó Steven reponiéndose de la noticia. Tras ellos, las Gems contemplaban a Jade con tristeza. Mientras Andesita se mantuviera bien lejos, pensaban, seguiría Jade acompañándolas…

Algunos días más tarde, Peridot se había animado a salir a la playa, siempre vigilada por las Gems, claro, pero al menos estaba al aire libre. Steven comía una rosquilla a su lado. La gem verde veía con algo de asco el acto de comer.

\- Si nos desplazamos hacia esta dirección, tal vez cortemos camino…- decía Perla mostrando un mapa holográfico con su gema. Cuando, de pronto, percibieron que las mareas se agitaban

\- Woa, algo pasa…- dijo Amatista.

\- Está ahí…- pensó Jade. El mar comenzó a formar olas. Steven ya imaginaba de quién podría tratarse. En su rostro había una sonrisa inocente. Las gems se miraron entre sí con escepticismo. Habían estado buscando a Lapis únicamente por el tema de Malachite y el riesgo que representaba. Ahora ella venía hacia el Templo, y no sola…

El mar finalmente se abrió. Lapis emergía por encima del irregular oleaje, con sus alas de agua de mayor tamaño. Topace la acompañaba, tomado de su mano, en su forma humanoide, en una imagen entre solemne y aterradora.

\- ¡Lapis, volviste! – exclamó Steven, corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Hermano! – dijo Jade, y fue hacia Topace.

\- Al fin…- dijo Topace, con una amplia sonrisa. Recuperó su forma natural para abrazar a Jade. Los dos gemsaurs emitieron unos sonidos roncos, que sin embargo delataban su alegría por haberse reencontrado.

\- Pensé que no volverías…- dijo Jade.

\- Jaja, no te librarás tan fácil hermano…- respondió Topace. Pero de pronto, al ver a su alrededor, notaron la cara de pocos amigos de Lapis Lázuli. La gem del océano desplegó unas columnas de agua a su lado. Las Gems prepararon sus armas. A un lado, Peridot temblaba al ver a su antigua rehén de nuevo, aunque no fuera realmente culpa suya.

\- Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Jade.

\- No…debí suponer que sería así…como sea, ¡Crystal Gems, es un gusto verlas! – dijo Topace.

\- Oh, es el otro lagartijo, ¿qué hay? – dijo Amatista.

Topace dirigió una mirada a Lapis. Ella lo ignoró, pero no por molestia. Avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Steven. El mitad gema la abrazó. Garnet contuvo a Perla y Amatista, que creyeron sería necesario usar la fuerza. Peridot sólo observaba. El león también apareció, listo para la defensa.

\- Vengo a advertir a Steven, y a ustedes, si están dispuestas a oír…si no es así, me da igual…- dijo Lapis, en un tono desafiante y seguro. Jade y Topace miraban a sus Gems respectivamente, temiendo en enfrentamiento.

\- No, no, esto no puede terminar así…- dijo Jade.

\- Diles que no ataquen a Lapis, por favor…- le dijo Topace.

Las columnas de agua de Lapis aumentaron de tamaño, y por momentos parecía que se iban a dejar caer sobre las Gems.

\- Me parece que es al revés…- dijo Jade.

\- Lapis…- dijo Steven– no te van a hacer daño…oh, ¡hola Topace!-.

\- Hola Steven…-.

Lapis cambió su expresión. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Steven, y le habló.

\- Corres peligro aquí…- dijo Lapis – Topace me ayudó a liberarme de Jasper, pero ahora ella está libre…y los experimentos de fusión forzada han avanzado mucho por sí sólos…está buscándote, cuando estábamos convertidas en Malachite, podía, por momentos, ver sus pensamientos…quiere vengarse…-.

Jade se rió un poco. Topace secundaba el gesto de su camarada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo Lapis, disgustada.

\- Tal vez sólo se lo toman con humor…- dijo Steven. Garnet y las otras Crystal Gems se acercaron.

\- Que venga…no sabe quiénes son los que realmente queremos…venganza…- gruñó Jade.

\- Lapis Lázuli…- dijo Garnet - ¿Sabes si ha logrado contactar al Planeta Madre?-.

\- No lo sé todo…- respondió con duda la gem azul – pero…¿por qué está ella aquí?-.

Lapis señaló con disgusto a Peridot.

\- Yo…yo solo estoy aquí esperando el momento de irme, es todo…- contestó la Gem verde.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que ella misma no contactará al Planeta Madre? – reclamó Lapis.

\- No puede, en realidad…- dijo Amatista.

\- Lo que dice ella – afirmó rápidamente Peridot.

Steven observó a su grupo, y a los recién llegados, y tuvo una idea.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa? Tendremos mucho que discutir…-.

\- Yo no voy a entrar al Templo…- exclamó Lapis.

\- Bueno, nadie te obliga, en realidad… – dijo Perla. Topace gruñó ligeramente, despertando una mirada casi reprobatoria de Jade. De pronto, los dos gemsaurs recapacitaron rápidamente. No, ellos no tenían por qué tomar partido de las rivalidades de las Gems…

\- Mencionaste a las fusiones forzadas…- dijo Garnet.

\- Fuimos atacados por ellas, o en el propio mar encontrábamos a algunas…- dijo Lapis.

\- Oh…ya veo…- dijo Perla – pero…¿venían hacia aquí?-.

\- Al parecer sí – dijo Topace – algunas eran muy poderosas…-.

\- Al menos las combatieron con éxito…- dijo Amatista.

\- Debimos recurrir a la fusión – dijo Lapis.

\- Oh no…¿fusión? – dijo Perla, incómoda.

\- Es sorprendente como también nos podemos fusionar con ellos…realmente…no somos tan distintos, después de todo…- dijo Lapis.

\- Lapis…¿Cuántas veces se han fusionado? – preguntó Garnet.

\- Cuatro ya…fue necesario, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo Lapis con escepticismo.

\- Si quieres que Topace viva, no lo hagan más, morirá…pensé que debías saberlo…- dijo Garnet.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lapis preocupada.

\- A mí no me miren, soy científica, pero de esto no sabía nada…- dijo Peridot.

\- Yo no lo sé…- dijo Garnet – pero sé lo que va a suceder, lo vi en Jade también…-.

\- No, no…tiene que ser un error… -dijo Topace, desconsolado.

\- Hermano…- dijo Jade – es cierto…ella puede ver el futuro…vio lo que iba a pasar conmigo…-.

\- ¿Te has fusionado con alguna de ellas? – preguntó Topace.

\- Así es…- contestó Jade apesadumbrado –con Perla. Jade señaló a la gem en cuestión con la mirada.

\- Veo que no la has pasado mal aquí…- dijo Topace, observando y olfateando todo.

\- Eso sí…¿y tú?- dijo Jade.

\- No me quejo…de hecho, es mejor de lo que esperaba…- dijo Topace con un gesto amigable.

\- ¿Quiere decir que te irás de nuevo?- preguntó Steven entristecido.

\- Steven, yo quisiera que Topace y yo nos quedáramos aquí contigo, pero…realmente no confío en las Crystal Gems…- respondió Lapis.

\- Sé que es así…- dijo de pronto Perla – pero…Si es cierto que las fusiones forzadas avanzan hacia aquí…será riesgoso…creo que es mejor que…que…-.

\- Díselo P – dijo Amatista.

\- Creo que…- continuó Perla – es mejor que todos estemos juntos…por seguridad…por Steven…viniste a protegerlo, después de todo…-.

Lapis miró a las Crystal Gems, a Jade, y a Topace. Sintió lástima de ver como su compañero el gemsaur realmente daba muestras de haber extrañado al otro. Además…realmente le importaba Steven.

\- Sólo estoy aquí por Steven…cuando logremos vencer a esos sujetos, que en cierta forma los están persiguiendo a ustedes, me iré, así de simple…-.

\- Suena a que nos echas la culpa – dijo Amatista impacientándose.

Topace de pronto saltó hacia Lapis, como si intentará protegerla.

\- Tranquilo Topace…- dijo Lapis.

\- Está bien…- respondió este. Perla y Amatista se miraron. Garnet llegó para tranquilizarlos.

\- Debemos hacer esto juntos…no hay lugar para rivalidades ahora…-.

\- Pero Lapis…- dijo Amatista.

\- No va a atacarnos…no ahora…pudiera haberlo hecho al llegar – contestó la Gem fusión.

Lapis les dirigió una última mirada. Regresó al mar, seguida por Topace. Y en ese momento, los dos gemsaurs se miraron sorprendidos. El reencuentro había sido agradable, pero ahora parecía que Topace prefería estar al lado de Lapis…Jade, en el fondo, no lo culpaba. Él mismo se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Perla, Steven y las gems…

Más tarde, Steven volvía de ver a Connie. Cuando estuvo por subir, vio a Topace echado sobre la arena, en su forma natural, espalda arriba. Estaba sólo, esperaba que Jade apareciera en algún momento, pero no ocurrió. En ese momento, Jade entrenaba en esgrima con Perla, muy lejos de ahí. El gemsaur verde si pensó que su amigo saldría de nuevo.

\- Topace, ¿tomando el sol? Ya va a ocultarse…-.

\- Lo sé...oye…-.

\- Dime…-.

\- Quizá no te conozco demasiado bien, pero…Lapis te tenía en mucha estima…debe ser por algo…-.

\- Bueno, sí…al menos me alegra que, aunque es obvio que no le gusta estar cerca de aquí, confíe en mí…-.

\- Algo es algo…no es por asustarte, pero…Jasper…y ahora esos monstruos…-.

\- Lo sé, vamos a vencerlos…-.

\- Tienes espíritu…-.

\- Y Jasper…bueno…ella…era agresiva, pero…seguro que si viviera un tiempo en la tierra, al igual que Peridot…ella tal vez cambiaría su punto de vista, y dejaría de luchar contra nosotros…-.

Topace no pudo evitar disgustarse un poco, pero trató de ser paciente.

\- Steven…quienes son así…no cambian…nunca…-.

\- Tal vez, pero…creo que…-.

\- Steven, ¿quieres proteger tu mundo, pero no quieres mancharte las manos?-.

\- No entiendo, ¿mancharme las manos?-.

\- Oh…lo siento – dijo Topace, suspirando – sé que crees que las cosas pueden ser de otro modo…pero a veces no es así…-.

 _Yo soy un depredador…por mucho que tenga un motivo para actuar, nada cambia que sea básicamente una máquina de guerra…eso…eso no va a cambiar…_

 _Nos crearon así…primero nuestro propio mundo, Pangea…y luego las Gems…_

 _Comunicación Pleiaren – hace 50 millones de años_

 _Al menos ya sabemos que las Gems pueden ser derrotadas. Iba a suceder en algún momento. Estoy feliz por ello. Ellas colonizan planetas, al igual que nosotros, pero ellas eventualmente los destruyen por completo. Son lo más parecido en estas galaxias a un virus a gran escala…ya me tocó presenciarlo. La colonia donde vivo fue tomada un tiempo atrás por ellas, y ahora debe haber sido reducida a una gigantesca mina. Mi única esperanza es aquel sistema estelar descubierto por ambos…tiene dos planetas habitables…_

 _El tercero respecto a su estrella prefiero no explorarlo. Mi comitiva está de acuerdo. Hay criaturas que lo habitan. No son muy inteligentes, pero son poderosas. Las Gems han entrado ahí, y algunas incluso han sido destruidas. Se lo merecían…y esos seres las derrotaron sin gran tecnología…tengo la hipótesis de que, si las Gems son el virus de esta galaxia, siendo seres inorgánicos, entonces algunos planetas desarrollan sus respectivos "anticuerpos", en forma de seres orgánicos. Como nosotros. Como los habitantes de ese planeta. Evolucionamos, y ellos evolucionan. Ellos biológicamente, nosotros a ese nivel, y tecnológicamente. Pronto las mantendremos a raya…_

 _Por ahora, dirijo mi comitiva hacia el cuarto planeta respecto a esa estrella. Tiene pocas formas de vida animal, pero en cambio tiene amplias reservas de agua, y abundante vegetación. Sólo espero que ellas no hayan llegado primero._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Demasiado tarde. No hay para donde encontrar refugio. Nuestras colonias fueron tomadas del todo. Las gems se sobrepusieron a las armas que desarrollamos para vencerlas. Ahora, lograron modificar genéticamente a seres que extrajeron de algún planeta, y los utilizan como arma contra nosotros…temo que son aquellos de uno de sus sistemas colonizados._

 _No hay para donde huir._

 _Cuando esta comunicación llegue a su fin, habré sido alcanzado por una horda de sus nuevos peones._

 _Ya destruyeron el sistema de protección de las fortalezas. Las propias gems serán quienes nos maten a todos._

 _Reviso el registro de nuestras colonias. Las dos últimas que creíamos libres están siendo atacadas en este mismo instante._

 _Es todo…_

 _Sin embargo, tengo un consuelo. Un amigo mío barajaba una hipótesis sobre el papel de las Gems en el Universo. Y ahora, las criaturas que suponíamos podrían mantener al menos su propio planeta libre de ellas, han sido convertidas en sus soldados. Pero aún a punto de morir, tengo la alegría de saber que probablemente, al hacerlos más poderosos, tan solo sientan las bases de su propia destrucción._

 _A veces los virus, al atacar un organismo, lo hacen más fuerte. Hasta que el sistema inmunológico puede contraatacar._

 _Es exactamente lo que están haciendo las Gems…bien por ellas…_

-.-.-.-.-.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Rehenes

 _Las probabilidades están contra nosotros,_

 _Esto no será fácil,_

 _Pero no vamos a hacerlo solos…_

\- El Cluster deberá esperar…por ahora – dijo Garnet. Esta vez estaban todos, incluidos Lapis y Topace, reunidos en torno a la pizarra del granero, para trazar un plan de acción.

\- Según Lapis, algunas atacaron por el océano, entonces tendremos que esperar algo de ahí, Lapis puede vigilar la playa…y Topace también, supongo – dijo Perla.

\- Pero solo algunas atacaron por agua…- dijo Perla – el resto se dirigen por tierra…y no tenemos realmente forma de saber por dónde aparecerán…lo único seguro es que se dirigen al templo…-.

\- Y tenemos…mmm…lo de Jasper también – dijo Garnet.

\- Ella va a estar muy disgustada…- dijo Peridot, nerviosa.

\- Los alrededores de Ciudad Playa…ya nos han atacado ahí, a ustedes les consta…- dijo Jade..

\- Parece que tendremos que mantener vigilancia…- dijo Perla.

\- Oh, veo que las cosas se van a poner muy feas...- dijo Steven.

\- No si lo impedimos antes…- dijo Amatista.

\- No…ellos no van a entrar aquí…- gruñó Jade. Topace se le acercó, y le habló en voz baja.

\- Entonces…esas cosas que nos atacaron a mí y a Lapis, ¿eran lo que la fusión dice…fusiones forzadas? ¿cluster? ¿lo que sea?-.

\- ¿Lapis no te dijo eso?-.

\- Oh…creo que…no, no me dijo nada…- respondió Topace confundido.

El gemsaur acuático luego regresó con Lapis.

\- Sé lo que piensas Topace…- dijo la gem del oceáno.

\- Lapis…nunca me dijiste…fusiones forzadas…-.

\- No quería alarmarte…pero, supongo que debí habértelo dicho…-.

\- Está bien…- dijo el gemsaur. Entonces Lapis le contó la historia de esos experimentos. Detale más, detalle menos, se parecía un poco a la historia de los Gemsaurs. Simples experimentos para las gems de más alto rango, un auténtico tormento para quienes debían llevar esa carga. Era necesario combatir contra ellas, pero sabiendo que eran congéneres que habían sido castigadas de esa forma…

Los caprichos de las Gems dominantes realmente asqueaban, pensó Topace. Tiempo atrás, antes de lanzarse a buscar a Lapis, él mismo cuestiona si realmente debían servir a quienes en cierto modo eran sus "creadoras". Ahora más que nunca sabía que solo debía confiar en Lapis…al menos, es lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Así que para ellas nada que no sean sus propias existencias tiene valor? – dijo Topace, sentado sobre la arena, con Lapis cerca suyo.

\- Es así…temía que…que tú pensaras que también creía eso…-.

\- No te preocupes Lapis…- dijo Topace con una sonrisa. Asumió su forma humanoide para poder abrazar cómodamente a Lapis.

Desde la casa, Jade veía con cierta satisfacción el vínculo logrado entre su amigo y la gem del oceáno. Amatista se reía un poco.

\- Supongo que eso es grandioso para alguien como ella…- dijo la gem púrpura.

\- Ya lo creo…- dijo Steven – al menos tiene a alguien también.

Pasaron algunos días desde que el curioso concejo de guerra se había reunido ahí, en Ciudad Playa.

Una tarde especialmente calurosa, el mitad gem llamó a Connie, pero esta no contestó. Supuso que debía estar ocupada…

A modo de proyecto extracurricular, varios alumnos de la escuela de Connie habían ido a una actividad al aire libre, en un bosque local, aledaño a la costa, aunque lejos de la playa principal de la ciudad. Los Maheswaran conversaban con los otros padres, mientras Connie se sentó sobre una de las mesas. Los otros chicos jugaban juntos, pero Connie, a pesar de la confianza ganada gracias al entrenamiento con Perla y Steven seguía sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. Al menos no se metían con ella, ni ella misma se sentía tan ansiosa. Estaba bastante calmada, a pesar de su soledad. Ella estaba ahí, con sus padres, pero su corazón estaba con Steven y las gems…

\- Oh, cielos…la batería se acabó…- dijo Connie, mirando su teléfono móvil, como si una corazonada le hiciera saber que Steven intentaba comunicarse con ella.

Los primeros gritos de horror de algunos niños fueron el preludio del desastre. Luego se escuchó una especie de bramido.

\- ¡Connie! – exclamó Priyanka. Doug corrió para protegerlas a ambas. Algunos otros padres fueron también por sus hijos. Todos miraban hacia la vegetación, cuando fueron asaltados por un sonido de derrumbe. De pronto, lo que cedió fue el techo de un búngalo local.

La bestia apareció delante de sus víctimas, secundada por una numerosa horda de abominaciones más pequeñas.

\- Oh no, son esas cosas otra vez…- murmuró Priyanka. Doug tomó su arma de reglamento, y comenzó a disparar. Algunos padres intentaron contener el avance de las bestias, pero eventualmente todos terminaron siendo reducidos por aquellos monstruos. Algunos con apariencia humanoide, pero antinatural, y otros similares a insectos. Sobre la cabeza del monstruo mayor, iba Jasper, impresionada por la destrucción causada.

\- ¡Steven! – exclamó Connie al teléfono de su madre, que tomó intentando llamar a su amigo. Desgraciadamente, fue vista por la Gem guerrera, que comenzó a bajar muy tranquilamente de su "montura". Se sorprendió, sin embargo, de ver a la diminuta humana pasar de un momento a otro a la acción, valiéndose de un palo de golf como arma, con el cual mantuvo a raya a algunos monstruos menores.

Jasper se olvidó de ella un momento, y se volvió hacia el humano que le estaba disparando. Cargó contra él, y lo tomó del cuello. Era Doug. Entretanto, Connie no pudo contener más a los atacantes, y, al igual que su madre, fue atrapada por varios de ellos, que las inmovilizaron como si fuesen insectos confeccionando capullos.

\- Muy bien, humano inútil, me vas a decir cómo funciona esta cosa, como es que te comunicas con ella…-.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – chilló Connie. Las criaturas que la sujetaban a ella y a su madre las oprimieron aún más.

\- Oblígame, maldito demonio…- le espetó Doug a Jasper. La gem guerrera rió maliciosamente, y se dirigió hacia Priyanka y Connie.

\- Si no te comunicas con quienes te voy a indicar en este mismo instante…me temo que no las verás más a ellas…-.

Doug miró con pesar a su familia. No solo ellas morirían. Mirando a su alrededor, vio como casi todos habían sido capturados, y hasta parecía que algunos estaban ya sin vida.

\- Así es rebeldes…entréguense aquí, y sobre todo, a ese híbrido que llevan consigo…o de lo contrario, estos bichos a los que dicen proteger serán quienes paguen las consecuencias…- dijo Jasper amenazante, al teléfono. Steven, luego del shock inicial, se dispuso a partir hacia la inminente batalla. Las Crystal Gems sabían que no podían arriesgarlo, pero no había como convencerlo de no ir.

\- ¡Debo salvar a Connie! – exclamaba Steven.

\- Así que…Jasper estuvo detrás de esto…las dos amenazas juntas…esto es de locos…- dijo Amatista.

\- No tenemos opción…- dijo Garnet – pero tampoco les entregaremos a Steven…-.

\- Ni siquiera esperábamos que viniera a por nosotros…rayos…- dijo Peridot, nerviosa.

\- Mmm, interesante – le dijo Amatista, viéndola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la Gem verde.

\- Te acabas de referir a ti misma como…"nosotros"…-.

\- Olvídalo, sólo lo digo por motivos de seguridad…- respondió algo azorada Peridot.

\- Debemos ir ya…- dijo Perla. Cuando miró hacia un lado, vio a Jade levantarse muy lentamente, con una mirada en sus ojos de reptil, que reflejaba cólera pura.

\- Jasper…-.

\- Jade, tienes que ayudarnos…- dijo Steven.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nos vamos a perder esto? – contestó de pronto Topace, apareciendo en la puerta. Lapis entró con él.

\- ¿Lapis lázuli? – dijo Perla.

\- Que conste que, como dije al llegar aquí, estoy haciendo esto sólo por Steven – aseveró una disgustada Lapis. Miró de reojo a Topace, y cuando las gems volvieron al plan de acción, le susurró al gemsaur acuático.

\- Por favor…no creo que quieras hacer esto…-.

\- Debo eliminar a Jasper…Jade y yo hicimos esa promesa…-.

\- Pero déjame ayudarte, no puedes vencerla sólo…-.

\- Lapis…esto es personal…tú no te arriesgues por mí…ya has hecho demasiado…-.

\- Topace, no…-.

La gem del océano fue interrumpida por un sincero abrazo de Topace. Este la dejó luego, y fue hacia Jade. Ambos se miraron con decisión. Puede que la vida nueva al lado de las Gems los cambiara un poco, pero una promesa se mantenía.

Era una hora difícil para Steven y las Gems. Para los gemsaurs, era la hora de la verdad.

\- ¡Esperen! Tal vez necesiten esto – dijo Peridot. Le proporcionó a Perla una versión mejorada de un desestabilizador de gema.

\- ¿Estuviste haciendo esto en secreto? – preguntó Perla algo alarmada.

\- Por si…por si algo así pasaba – dijo Peridot.

\- Tenemos que hacer esto todas…- dijo Amatista, tomando su látigo y atrapando a Peridot, poniéndola al lado de todas. Steven le sonreía, Jade la miraba con asombro, Lapis con fastidio, y Topace con pasmosa indiferencia.

\- Si el GPS está en lo correcto…esta llamada está lejos de aquí…- dijo Perla – la tecnología humana es sencilla de decodificar.

\- Oh cielos…esto no puede estar ocurriendo – dijo Steven.

\- Ahora es cuando debes…hacer esto por ella…y por el resto de personas que están atrapadas ahí…- le dijo Perla.

\- Esta vez Jasper sí que llegó lejos…no me sorprende…- dijo Garnet. Prefirió no utilizar visión futura, no sea que viera algo que le desagrade y le impida continuar.

Jade y Topace rugieron. Peridot los miró extrañada a ambos.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos? – dijo la gem verde. La respuesta la tuvo en Amatista. La gem púrpura se convirtió en una avioneta, en la que subieron las Crystal Gems, Steven, Jade y Peridot. Cuando Steven vio a Lapis, esta simplemente desplegó sus alas para seguir a la "nave". Topace, como siempre, iría cargado por ella, pero un dejo de confusión en su mirada hizo que Lapis tuviera una idea.

\- Topace, si quieres puedes ir esta vez con Jade…lo entenderé…-.

Topace le dirigió una sonrisa, y con algo de duda al inicio, trepó en Amatista. La gem púrpura "despegó", seguida por Lapis.

A medida que se aproximaban, Amatista vio a la enorme criatura. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidada en parte. El monstruo rugió al percibir la presencia de las Gems.

\- Garnet, ¿crees que esa sea el Cluster principal? -.

\- No lo creo…pero es un terrible anticipo…- dijo la Gem fusión.

\- ¡Connie! ¡Connie! – gritó Steven, casi a punto de bajarse de Amatista, aunque esta no hubiera aterrizado. Lapis, viendo lo que tenían frente a ella, se preparó para luchar.

\- Sal de donde quiera que estés, alimaña…- gruñó enfurecido Topace. Garnet advirtió como los nudillos del gemsaur acuático comenzaban a cubrirse de una pátina de hielo.

Finalmente Amatista descendió, junto con Lapis. Las Crystal Gems se pusieron en formación de batalla, mientras Peridot solo atinaba a sostener su arma. Lapis y Topace se unieron de nuevo. Pero entonces, Steven salió corriendo hacia los escombros. Había escuchado la voz de Connie.

\- ¡Steven, espera! – exclamó Perla, preocupada, yendo tras él. Jade también fue tras ellos. En eso, se asomó la gran figura de Jasper, al lado de la cual estaba Connie, inconsciente, siendo sujetada por cuatro de aquellas abominaciones, unidas en un solo ser.

\- Sabía que no sería difícil atraerlos hacia acá…- dijo Jasper con gesto triunfante – estos seres fueron siempre su mayor debilidad…¿no es así?-.

\- ¡Connie! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! – exclamó Steven, activando su escudo.

\- Me parece que alguien quiere recibir una paliza de nuevo – dijo Garnet, desafiante.

\- No me hagan reir, traidoras…- dijo Jasper – por cierto, ¿ustedes?-.

Jasper miró sorprendida a Lapis y a Peridot. Gruñó, y luego ordenó algo a su ejército se "clusters". Las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre Steven. Antes de que pudieran tocarlo, un latigazo de Amatista, y bolas de energía disparadas por Perla y Jade las mantuvieron a raya. El combate estalló rápidamente. Incluso Lapis utilizó sus alas de agua para golpear y luego mantenerse fuera del alcance del enemigo. Jasper contemplaba el espectáculo con gracia.

En las Gems pesaba el hecho de que las gemas que habían sido fragmentadas para formar aquellas impías uniones podían haber sido antiguas conocidas. Sin embargo, esta vez la prioridad era proteger a Steven.

Topace usó sus dientes y puños contra las fusiones forzadas humanoides que lo atacaron, y en última instancia, congeló a algunas para luego destruirlas a mordidas. Jade peleaba codo con codo con Perla, usando ambos sus lanzas. Steven intentaba abrirse paso a golpes de escudo entre los numerosos atacantes. De pronto, el guante de Garnet actuó como un proyectil destruyendo de golpe a varios de los atacantes del mitad gema. Garnet saltó hacia uno de los atacantes de mayor tamaño, y lo partió a la mitad de una única patada, poniéndose de pronto delante de Steven. Amatista envolvió con su látigo a otro, y lo envió contra varios más, derribándolos. Para rematarlos, se hizo bola actuando como una bala de cañón. Peridot corría de un lado a otro asustada, sin embargo, cada golpe que daba con el desestabilizador hería a sus atacantes. Lapis sujetó a dos monstruos, llevándolos al aire, para luego lanzárselos a Topace, que los destruía. Mas de pronto, una bola incandescente golpeó a la gem del oceáno, luego de haber arrasado sin piedad contra algunos monstruos que se interponían entre ella y su objetivo. El impacto fue tan grande que Lapis regresó a su gema.

\- ¡Lapis! – gritó desesperado Topace.

\- ¡No, Lapis! – gritó Steven. En eso, fue arrojado varios metros hacia atrás por una de las fusiones. Cuando esta cargó de nuevo, Steven la repelió exitosamente, pero la angustia crecía en él.

Saltó hacia la gema azul, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de otros monstruos. Antes de que siguieran atacando al gemsaur acuático, la misma Perla saltó hacia ellos destruyéndolos con su lanza. Miró a Topace.

\- Dame su gema…estará a salvo conmigo…-.

Las gems habían logrado ganar algo de terreno. Además, Perla entendía…porque era necesario para aquellos dinosauroides enfrentar a la gem guerrera…

Jasper volvió a su estado normal. Ahora reparó en la presencia de los gemsaurs.

\- Pensé que todos ustedes estaban muertos…en fin…ahora se extinguirán de nuevo…-.

\- Por fin…- gruñó Jade maliciosamente. Los dos gemsaurs se acercaron en medio del pandemonio, yendo hacia Jasper. La gem guerrera activó su casco. Jade se acercaba lanza en mano, mientras Topace creaba con hielo una suerte de cuchillas en su mano. Cada gemsaur se acercó en direcciones opuestas.

Saltaron hacia Jasper. El intercambio de golpes fue terrible. Jade y Topace fueron severamente lastimados, pero resistían, y de paso, lograron asestar varios cortes y golpes graves a Jasper. En un momento, consiguieron doblegarla entre ambos. Topace exhaló hielo hacia una de las piernas de Jasper, pegándola al suelo. Jade le asestó un coletazo brutal en la cabeza, y a medida que Jasper se inclinaba, la seguían reduciendo a puñetazos. Incluso Jade trepó a la espalda de la gem guerrera para morderla, mientras Topace le asestaba golpes en el estómago.

Peridot, que durante la batalla logró ver esto, sintió ahí algo de temor, por ver como los gemsaurs se habían hecho tan poderosos, que lograban atacar de esa forma a una guerrera élite como Jasper.

A punto de ser regresada a su gema, Jasper hizo un último esfuerzo, y consiguió liberarse del hielo, y aunque cargó de nuevo como bala, fue esquivada por los gemsaurs. Esta vez huyó de ellos y comandó una nueva orden. Ahora el colosal monstruo se unía a la batalla.

Garnet lo vio acercarse, e intentó llamar al equipo, para formar Alexandrite. Vio a Peridot cerca suyo.

\- Peridot…¡Peridot! ¡debes llevarte a Steven de aquí! ¡búscalo! -.

Sin contestar, y de una forma que ella misma no comprendía del todo, Peridot siguió abriéndose paso a golpes entre sus atacantes, buscando desesperada al mitad gema.

Más criaturas rodearon a Garnet. Esta resistió como mejor pudo, pero al final, fue sometida. La misma suerte corrió Topace, cuyo hocico fue cerrado y sus manos inmovilizadas por un repentino ataque en masa. Mientras era sofocado, pudo ver como la colosal criatura al servicio de Jasper conseguía atrapar entre sus manos a Amatista y Peridot, para luego arrojarlas contra una colina cercana.

Garnet luchaba por liberarse. Los monstruos no solo querían atraparla. Tras un forcejeo brutal, consiguieron dividirla. Zafiro fue atrapada por las criaturas entre sus garras y fauces. Rubí fue prácticamente desechada.

\- ¡Van a pagar por esto! – exclamó la diminuta gem roja. Cargó valientemente contra las criaturas, pero de pronto fue atrapada también.

Steven perdió el control de su escudo. Impotente, se levantó para contemplar como sus amigos eran derrotados. De pronto, vio como el león asomaba por un risco, y de un rugido especialmente atronador logró dispersar a algunas fusiones forzadas. El gran felino corrió a salvar a Steven. Saltó hacia él, y lo tomó entre sus dientes, sin que estos le hicieran el menor daño. Steven se agarró de su melena, le hizo soltarlo, y subió a su espalda.

\- ¡Debemos buscar a las chicas, y a los dinosaurios! – exclamó Steven. Jasper se alistaba a perseguirlo. En eso, se encontraron con Jade y Perla.

\- ¡Steven! – exclamó Perla.

\- ¡Perla! – dijo Steven – ¡el león llegó a ayudar!-.

Jade cargó a Steven, y a su vez, Perla lo tomó de la mano, yendo hacia una elevación de terreno. El león a saltos los alcanzó.

\- Todo esto es un caos…han vencido a Lapis – dijo Perla mostrándole a Steven la gema, y alcanzándosela – y ahora no logro localizar a Amatista, o a Peridot, o a Topace…-.

Justo en ese momento, Topace conseguía liberarse, y ahora a duras penas se quitaba del camino a las criaturas. Con el coloso en escena, todo parecía empeorar.

\- La única chance que tendríamos sería formar a Alexandrite…pero…Garnet…- dijo Perla comenzando a perder la calma.

A lo lejos, Zafiro no pudo escapar, y fue herida de muerte, viéndose obligada a regresar a su gema, para espanto de Rubí. Al lanzarse iracunda contra los monstruos, fue tomada por las fauces de la gran fusión forzada. Regresó a su gema.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Amatista fue capturada, pese a su heroica resistencia, y aunque en un momento incluso tomó la forma de Jade para luchar.

Mientras Perla hablaba, otras fusiones forzadas comenzaron a subir siguiéndoles el rastro. León saltó sin dudarlo hacia ellas, usando garras, dientes y rugidos para luchar.

Jade miró con tristeza al cielo…y lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Se parecía un poco acierto infausto incidente…

\- Perla…- dijo, ahora con decisión – sólo tenemos una salida…-.

\- ¿De qué hablas…? No…Jade, sabes que…- dijo Perla ya más alterada.

\- No tenemos opción…-.

\- Pero Jade – dijo Steven.

\- Debemos hacerlo…si no, todos pereceremos aquí…- insistió Jade.

Perla casi lloraba, siendo abrazada por Steven. Se secó luego las lágrimas, y extendió su mano a Jade.

\- Steven, amiguito…- dijo Jde – fue un gusto…-.

\- El gusto…fue…fue mío – respondió Steven con tristeza.

\- ¡Patéticos! ¿eso fue todo? – exclamó triunfante Jasper. Al ver las gemas de Rubí y Zafiró en el suelo, se acercó a levantarlas.

\- ¡Déjalas ahí! – chilló Amatista. Ella, Peridot y Topace estaban cautivos.

\- En el fondo sólo me han facilitado las cosas…- murmuró Jasper – ahora…sobre el híbrido…-.

\- No te diremos nada, ¡tonta! – exclamó Peridot.

\- ¿Qué, ya te lavaron el cerebro? Bueno, no podía esperar menos de una simple Peridot…- gruñó Jasper. De pronto, antes de que pudiera alzar las gemas, las criaturas se quedaron inmóviles primero, y alzaron la cabeza después.

A la distancia, un rugido…


	15. Chapter 15

**Queridos lectores, este capítulo ya es el penúltimo de este fic. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, pero en algún momento tenía que finalizar. La semana entrante veremos el desenlace de esta historia. Entretanto, también espero que el hiatus se vaya para poder disfrutar de nuevos capítulos. Por cierto, algunas imágenes que se filtraron un poco se cargan la línea argumental de esta historia, pero bueno, por algo es solo un bizarro fanfiction. Sip, al final esta historia terminé haciéndola como algo más serio, aunque en un inicio yo mismo no pensé que durase tanto. De hecho, en algún momento casi la abandono jejeje. No los interrumpo más...**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Supervivencia

\- Eso…no puede ser…- dijo entre dientes Jasper. Las fusiones forzadas se volvieron hacia su nuevo enemigo, soltando a las gems y a los humanos. Varios cayeron inconscientes. Steven aprovechó este descuido para ir a por Connie. Esta yacía sobre el césped.

\- ¡Connie!- dijo Steven tomándola del suelo.

\- Ste…Steven…- susurró la niña en brazos de su amigo, ya recuperándose - ¿qué pasó?-.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí…- dijo Steven, flanqueado por el león. Veían como las fusiones forzadas se agrupaban en otra dirección.

\- No…no…¡lagartijo! – exclamó Amatista. Las gemas de Rubí y Zafiro las regeneraron. Las dos pequeñas gems se abrazaron al verse, pero al ver cierta figura…la duda se apoderó de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? – gritó Amatista.

Topace bajó la cabeza, entristecido. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo que tendría como consecuencia.

El destino de los gemsaurs, de un modo u otro, parecía ser siempre el sacrificio…a consciencia, o sin ella.

\- Malditas sean…- gruñó Jasper, tomando el desestabilizador de gema grande que usaría solo en caso de emergencia – están dementes si creen que van a vencerme con eso…una táctica barata y de la peor clase…-.

Andesita rugió directo hacia sus enemigos, y en especial hacia la gem guerrera. Avanzó hacia ella, mostrando los dientes.

\- No escaparás, Jasper – dijo Andesita, usando las voces de Perla y Jade a la vez.

\- Eso ya lo veremos…- contestó la gem, y asestó una estocada del desestabilizador, que Andesita ni siquiera esquivó. Topace gruñó temiendo lo peor.

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo Jasper incrédula. Aquella arma no servía contra una fusión así. Andesita gruñó, y usó una de sus cuatro manos para alzar en peso a Jasper, y arrojarla directo al suelo, creando una suerte de cráter. Jasper no podía creerlo. La fusión entre Perla y Jade utilizó sus fauces para levantarla de una pierna, y arrojarla contra algunas de las fusiones forzadas.

\- ¡Atáquenla! – exclamó Jasper conociendo el miedo por primera vez. Las fusiones forzadas se abalanzaron en dirección a Andesita, pero fueron repelidas con un poderoso latigazo de Amatista. Rubí y Zafiro se fusionaron de nuevo, pasando así Garnet a la batalla. El monstruo fusión rugió, ordenando a una de sus hordas atacar a Andesita. Esta se abrió paso entre ellos a zarpazos, patadas, coletazos y mordidas, despedazando a muchos de sus enemigos, tanto las fusiones aracnoides como las que tenían vagamente apariencia antropomórfica. Entretanto, Topace saltó hacia Steven y Connie para protegerlos, junto con el león. La gema de Lapis comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Steven la soltara. Su amiga estaba ahí de nuevo.

\- ¡Lapis! – exclamó Steven.

\- Oh cielos, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Connie asombrada.

\- Otra humana…- dijo la gem azul con algo de curiosidad, que se vio interrumpida al ver de nuevo a Topace y contemplar la lucha que tenía lugar ahí mismo.

\- ¿Y tu amigo? – le preguntó Lapis.

\- Él…se sacrificó…- respondió el gemsaur con pesar…

La fusión monstruosa cargó personalmente contra Andesita. La superaba en tamaño y tal vez fuerza, mas no inteligencia. Andesita se detuvo un momento invocando las armas de sus componentes. Las lanzas de Perla y Jade se transformaron en cuatro cimitarras en sus manos. Dio un poderoso salto hacia su rival, asestándole varios cortes. El monstruo comenzó a repeler a Andesita a empujones e intentos de mordida. Andesita se mantenía firme, golpeando. Saltó de nuevo, cortando uno de los brazos de la fusión. Esta se defendió de una embestida, derribando a Andesita. Cuando estuvo a punto de aplastarla, Andesita le dio una patada en la cabeza, para luego cortarle otro brazo con un mandoble. Se alzó de nuevo, rugiendo enfurecida. Ante el desconcierto de la fusión reptiloide, la fusión forzada regeneró sus extremidades cercenadas.

Pasado el asombro, Andesita bramó con rabia pura, y con las fauces abiertas, atacó una vez más.

Sorpresa, sí. Miedo, nunca. La extraña fusión entre una gem y una criatura mutada desconocía el miedo. Si las fusiones eran auténticas máquinas de guerra, Andesita era la expresión máxima de aquel concepto.

Avanzaba con una imposible mezcla de gracia y fuerza bruta, inspirando terror y respeto a la vez.

La propia fusión monstruo sintió un ápice de curiosidad por ver a un enemigo que estaba empecinado en atacarla…

Jasper intentó de nuevo su ataque como bola de fuego, solo para ser frenada por Garnet y Topace. El gemsaur disparó hielo con su hocico, congelándole ambas manos, y luego Garnet le lanzó una patada voladora.

\- Te vencimos una vez, será así de nuevo…- susurró la fusión.

Jasper se liberó rápido, y cuando se arrojó sobre Garnet, Topace saltó a su espalda y comenzó a morderla. Mientras ella intentaba quitarle de encima al gemsaur, Garnet la golpeaba sin piedad.

\- ¡Esto es horrible! – gritaba desesperada Peridot, intentando escapar. Al ver a Steven, y notar que este llevaba su escudo con el que luchaba codo a codo al lado de Connie, la que portaba un fierro de una de las estructuras caídas, fue a por ellos.

Lapis se elevó por encima del campo de batalla, hasta divisar el mar, y luego a su querido Topace peleando al lado de Garnet. Voló a la costa cercana, y comenzó a mover las olas.

Andesita fue arrojada contra una colina, y de pronto una llamarada la cubrió. La fusión monstruosa era extremadamente resistente, y poseía esa habilidad oculta. Andesita volvió a ponerse en pie, y combinó las cuatro espadas curvas para arrojar un rayo masivo que hizo retroceder a la fusión monstruosa y aniquiló a otras más que la secundaban. Entretanto, las olas desatadas por Lapis terminaron de barrer a otra porción del enjambre. Steven y Connie aprovecharon para buscar a los padres de esta, y al resto de víctimas.

La fusión monstruosa los divisó, y fue a perseguirlos. Andesita se lanzó a su espalda, mordiéndola mientras la atacaba sin parar con las armas. De pronto, la fusión generó una suerte de calor en su cuerpo, haciendo que Andesita la soltara. Acto seguido, la derribó, y la tomó entre sus dientes arrojándola contra las ruinas. Andesita volvió a pararse, y a cargar contra su enemigo…la lucha era a muerte.

Garnet fue arrojada de un puñetazo contra los árboles, y luego Topace. Una enloquecida Jasper había tolerado inusualmente bien el nivel de daño, y ahora, al ver al hijo de Rose Quartz a punto de vencer, corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no saldrás de aquí vivo, abominación! – le gritó, saltando hacia él. El león se interpuso entre ella y su protegido, pero fue golpeado y arrojado hacia otro lugar. Connie y Steven, al lado de una asustada Peridot, encararon a Jasper.

\- No hay manera de que nos dejes tranquilos, ¿verdad? – le dijo el mitad gem – ni siquiera mamá logró hacerte cambiar de parecer…-.

Entretanto, un último contingente de fusiones forzadas arremetió contra Andesita, impidiéndole atacar a la fusión mayor. Mientras luchaba por quitarse de encima a sus insistentes agresores. La monstruosa fusión rugió, y generando una llamarada aún más intensa, prácticamente quemó a Andesita junto con su propio enjambre.

\- ¡P! ¡Lagartijo! – gritó desesperada Amatista. Corrió hacia ellos…para ver que, aunque chamuscada, Andesita seguía en pie. Rugió enfurecida como nunca, y esta vez sin armas, corrió hacia la fusión monstruosa. Esta atacó de vuelta, y ambas se enfrascaron a golpes. Andesita invocó las armas una última vez…tenía un plan.

Jasper golpeó el escudo de Steven. Este rápidamente huyó de ella junto a sus amigos, ayudado por una oportuna distracción de Amatista. Entonces generó una burbuja. Jasper volvía a la carga, luego de golpear de nuevo a la gem púrpura.

Andesita disparó. Su enemigo había cometido la estupidez de eliminar a su propio respaldo.

El rayo de Andesita fulminó a la fusión monstruosa, que cayó cerca a la misma colina donde se habían refugiado Steven y compañía hacía rato. Andesita siguió disparando, destruyendo la elevación rocosa, haciendo que esta se derrumbara por completo sobre la fusión monstruo. La criatura reaccionó demasiado tarde. Las primeras rocas impactaron en su cabeza, las otras le quebraron las extremidades. Era demasiado daño para procesar y regenerar apropiadamente. Su poder ígneo falló esa vez.

Andesita unió las cuatro cimitarras en una única de gran tamaño, y se la arrojó a su enemigo. El arma, tras impactar como una flecha, significó el golpe de gracia, y al eliminar al objetivo, regresó a manos de su siniestro portador.

La bestia dio un último rugido desfalleciente, antes de simplemente quedar inmóvil y en silencio. Los escasos monstruos que quedaron simplemente fueron aplastados por Amatista y el león.

Todas sus tropas destruidas eran fragmentos de gema desperdigados por todo el lugar. Las Gems nuevamente sintieron ese escalofrío que les daba pensar que probablemente esos enemigos que las habían atacado ferozmente habían sido sus viejas aliadas. Pero ya no importaba. Steven y la ciudad estaban a salvo…

Pero quedaba un gran problema. Garnet sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Andesita gruñó un poco, y luego comenzó a caminar pesadamente.

Jasper fue atrapada por Lapis y Amatista, y arrojada contra los despojos de gema. Topace saltó para ayudarlas, y fue ahí cuando vieron a Andesita caminar con cada vez más torpeza.

En el interior de la curiosa fusión, Perla entraba en pánico. Sabía lo que significaba.

\- ¿Que Jade qué? – exclamó Connie, cuando Steven le reveló cuál sería su destino.

Andesita rugió por última vez. Se separó. Perla y Jade quedaron sobre el suelo, y Perla corrió hacia el gemsaur, sabiendo que iba a desaparecer. Pero…curiosamente…Jade luchaba por volverse a parar. Ayudado por Perla, el gemsaur verde se incorporó del todo, e invocó su lanza.

\- ¡Jasper! – rugió.

Topace tuvo esperanza al ver a Jade en pie. Los dos gemsaus corrieron hacia Jasper. Las gems no intervinieron esta vez…sabían lo que tenía que suceder. La gem fusión usó visión futura. Lo que vio no le agradó en realidad. Sus compañeras lo notaron.

\- ¿Crees que lo logren? – dijo una nerviosa Perla. Garnet se negó a contestar. Regresó hacia Connie y Steven levantándolos para dejarlos en un lugar seguro. Todas las gems, menos Perla y Lapis socorrieron a los heridos.

Los Maheswaran, mientras eran trasladados lejos de ahí, no podían creer que su propia hija había ayudado a salvarles la vida.

\- Perdóname Connie, debo ayudar a las chicas…- dijo Steven, una vez que llevó a su amiga a un lugar donde estuvieran a salvo de Jasper o de los monstruos. El resto de personas no sabían a que atribuir lo sucedido. Priyanka y Doug entretanto intentaban inventar una explicación. Ya muchos de los habitantes de Ciudad Playa estaban acostumbrados a las cosas extrañas que ocurrían en ocasiones, pero esto era simplemente demasiado.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó más asustada por él que por ella misma.

\- Confía en mí…-.

Connie abrazó a Steven.

\- Vuelve a casa…-.

Era curiosa la expresión de Connie, puesto que no vivían ella y Steven en el mismo lugar. Pero no tenía por qué ser literal.

Los niños se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y Steven partió a la lucha.

\- Me voy a deshacer demasiado rápido de ustedes, escoria – gruñó una debilitada Jasper, ante los gemsaurs. Se hizo bola de fuego, pero antes de estrellarse contra el aún más lastimado Jade, fue congelada por Topace. Se liberó, solo para recibir una estocada de una improvisada lanza de hielo del gemsaur acuático. Intentó continuar, pero Topace le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, y varias patadas. Jade le dio un zarpazo, y se abalanzó sobre su espalda para morderla. Jasper se sacudió, sólo para recibir la lanza de Jade.

Jasper agonizó unos minutos, contemplando a quienes habían sido sus verdugos. Topace y Jade le rugieron antes de que finalmente regresara a su gema. Jade la tomó, y luego se le dio a Topace, quien la destruyó de una dentellada.

La venganza de los gemsaurs se había cumplido. Justo en ese momento, el resto de las Crystal Gems regresaba. Con asombro y temor, vieron el destino final de su gran enemiga. Perla avanzó lentamente hacia Jade. Steven, a pesar de ellas mismas, estaba con ellas, luego de asegurarse de que unas ambulancias llevaran a Connie y el resto a recibir atención médica.

Jasper no existía más. Los gemsaurs estaban parados triunfantes antes los fragmentos de su gema.

En eso, Jade finalmente se dejó caer. Su respiración de pronto se hizo muy pesada.

\- ¡Jade! – exclamó Perla.

La gem abrazaba al Gemsaur agonizante. Desgraciadamente, aunque Steven intentó sanarlo con su saliva, nada parecía resultar.

\- ¿Por qué no funciona?-.

\- Perla…- dijo Amatista, intentando tocarle el hombro. Garnet la contuvo.

\- Lo siento…Perla – decía en voz baja el Gemsaur, con voz agotada. Topace permanecía a su lado cabizbajo y en absoluto silencio.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿está bien? Volveremos al Templo, te pondrás bien… ¿quieres pastel? No me gustan, pero te haré uno…-.

\- Perla…- dijo sonriente el Gemsaur – no creo que…me pueda mover de aquí…-.

\- Siempre te levantas…siempre…-.

\- No…no esta vez…- dijo Jade tosiendo – pero me despido feliz….-.

\- No, no digas eso…¡No digas eso! – exclamó desesperada Perla.

\- Cumplí mi propósito…y estamos todos aquí…yo…estoy bien…-.

\- Jade…Jade, ¡no! – exclamó Perla llorando y abrazándolo aún más - ¡No, otra vez no! ¡¿por qué, por qué?!-.

Perla casi gritaba mirando al cielo.

El fantasma de la muerte de Rose Quartz merodeaba de nuevo en su mente.

Amatista y Steven bajaron la cabeza. Garnet observaba, y suspiró. Sabía que ya no había nada por hacer. Peridot miraba con su clásica indiferencia, pero a la vez…era la primera ocasión en que veía morir a un habitante de ese planeta. Ello la intrigaba.

\- Te quiero Perla…no…no cambies…-.

Perla se quedó perpleja. Entonces, besó delicadamente la frente del Gemsaur.

\- Yo también…Jade…-.

Garnet se acercó a ambos. Se separó entonces, a voluntad esta vez. Ahora Rubí y Zafiro se manifestaban al lado de ambos. Se miraron con tristeza. Aquella fuerza que había nacido entre Jade y Perla era casi la misma que las mantenía unidas a ellas. Lo que veían era su propia pesadilla. ¿qué pasaría si no sólo se volviesen a separar, sino que una de ellas se perdiese por siempre?

Rubí bajó la cabeza, y tomó de los hombros a Perla, como intentando que no cometiera una locura. Sin embargo, la mano de esta seguía unida a la de Jade, quien sintió esto como único alivio al inmenso dolor que le afligía, tanto por sus heridas, como por el saber que ya no volvería a ver a su nueva familia. Zafiro se acercó, tomó las manos de ambos uniéndolas, y luego, acarició a Jade.

\- Tranquilo…ya no hay dolor…ya…tranquilo…-.

La mano de Zafiro recorrió la cabeza de Jade, ayudándolo a respirar mejor, y cerrando sus ojos, que enfocaron los de Perla una última vez, y también a Steven y Amatista.

\- Adiós, Jade…- dijo Steven lleno de melancolía. El león emitió una especie de ronquido.

\- Todo está bien…- susurró Zafiro con suprema amabilidad y ternura, sin dejar de sentir las últimas pulsaciones del gemsaur.

Jade dejó de respirar. Su corazón se detuvo en algún momento. Entonces, su gema dio un último brillo, y se fragmentó antes de quedar él mismo convertido en huesos.

Perla miró al cielo bañada en sus propias lágrimas. Garnet apareció de nuevo. Encapsuló los despojos del Gemsaur con el mayor de los respetos.

\- Descansa lagartijo…- susurró Amatista.

 _Entonces…esto es lo significa…morir…_ pensó Peridot.

Topace tomó del brazo a Garnet, pero no con violencia. Se le veía extrañamente suplicante, mientras Lapis tras de él le tomaba del hombro.

\- Garnet…deseo quedarme con los restos…de mi hermano…es el único hermano que me queda…-.

Garnet le dirigió una mirada condescendiente, y le entregó la burbuja sin más.

\- Entiendo…-.

\- Nos vemos…hermano…- dijo Topace para sí mismo.

La batalla había sido ganada finalmente, pero…¿a qué precio?, pensaba Perla. Y entonces, sintieron el suelo estremecerse.

Los fragmentos de gema terminaron arrastrándose prácticamente, para horror de las Crystal Gems y sus aliados, y se dirigieron velozmente hacia su líder muerta, permitiéndole curarse…

Ahora, no solo estaba totalmente restablecida, sino que poseía un juego extra de brazos, y espinas en la espalda.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Perla - ¡su sacrificio no sirvió de nada!-.

\- No es tu culpa P…esta vez…no lo es…- dijo Amatista, con una risa forzada.

\- Esto termina aquí…- dijo Garnet con furia. Amatista se paró a su lado. Luego Perla, conteniendo una amarga tristeza que la invadía, se unió a sus compañeras…

La bestia vio ante ella a sus presas…y rugió.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Después de varios meses, esta historia llega a su capítulo final. Como creo que señalé en la nota antes del capítulo anterior…pero que va, lo diré de nuevo, este fic casi lo abandono, pero lo continué, y creo que estoy contento con el resultado, incluso teniendo una premisa que yo mismo reconocí como extraña desde el mismo instante en que nació la idea, jeje. Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que de algún modo colaboraron con el desarrollo de este fanfiction, ya sea comentando, o dando fav o follow. Muy en especial, quisiera agradecer a Nubla93, sin el cual nunca hubiera continuado este proyecto, gracias por sus ideas y sugerencias para enriquecer este trabajo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido con este capítulo. Tal vez en el futuro escriba otro fanfiction de esta genial serie, alguna idea surgirá, lo sé, pues los nuevos capítulos que están en camino dan pie a muchas posibilidades más.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

* * *

Capítulo Final: Pangea

\- Steven…¡Steven apártate! – gritó Lapis. La bestia descargó un golpe de sus brazos que fue esquivado por poco. El mitad gem activó su escudo protegiendo a todas las gems de varios puñetazos más descargados por la mutación.

\- ¡Es todo! – exclamó Garnet. El escudo desapareció y las Crystal Gems arremetieron contra su gran enemigo. En especial Perla estaba enfurecida por la frustración del resultado de su lucha al lado del desaparecido Jade. Peridot se acercó a la batalla, y arrojó a Garnet el desestabilizador de gema.

\- ¡Garnet, atácalo con esto! – exclamó la Gem verde. Lapis desplegó sus alas, y levantó a Steven para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando Garnet intentó usar esa herramienta para combatir, uno cabezazo de la monstruosa entidad la desarmó.

\- ¡Lapis, no! ¡necesitan ayuda!- protestó el hijo de Rose.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos que salvarte a ti…- contestó Lapis.

Topace decidió cubrir a Lapis, y entonces desplegó una estela de hielo que utilizó para atacar a la fusión. Sin embargo, el monstruo echó fuego por la boca, disolviendo el agua en estado sólido. Las gems entonces tentaron una danza de fusión para formar Alexandrite. Era la única salida, al parecer…hasta que la bestia, en lugar de solo escupir fuego, vomitó una sustancia similar al magma, directo sobre sus enemigas. Las gems hubieran sido devueltas a su gema de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Lapis. Usó un chorro de agua para neutralizar el magma, y entonces Perla vio el desestabilizador cerca. Corrió hacia él y a modo de lanza, apuñaló a la bestia con él. El monstruo se revolvió de dolor, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Arrojó un manotazo a Perla, y luego fue a por el resto. Amatista asumió su forma de Puma Púrpura para intentar contenerlo, asestándole varios golpes en la cabeza. El apoyo vino de parte de Garnet al arrojar sus guantes como si fueran cohetes. Perla se levantó de nuevo y usó su lanza para disparar varias ráfagas contra la criatura. La bestia se recobró rápido de los ataques, y respondió.

\- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! – dijo Amatista volviendo a su estado original.

Lapis intentó aprisionarlo con sus alas de agua, pero la bestia resistió lo suficiente como para levantarla en peso. Steven saltó hacia su amiga para protegerla, igual Topace. Ambos se pararon frente al monstruo, Steven con su escudo, Topace exhalando hielo al monstruo, sellándole la boca momentáneamente. Otra ráfaga de Perla hizo cubrirse a la criatura, pero luego esta saltó sobre su propio sitio, generando un temblor. Steven cayó, y la bestia lo tomó con una de sus manos.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – rugió Topace, saltando hacia la criatura. Esta deshizo el bozal de hielo, pero no pudo evitar que el gemsaur trepara a su cabeza y comenzara a morderla sin piedad. Todas las gems, y el león, saltaron también hacia la amenaza. La fusión forzada descomunal, a punta de sacudones, se los quitó de encima a todos, a los que les era difícil aferrarse a ella, debido a su protección corporal.

\- ¡Chicos! – gritó Steven. La bestia, por alguna razón, no parecía querer matar a Steven. Sólo lo olfateaba, como si oliera algo único en él. Entonces avistó el océano. Decidió encaminarse hacia él. Podía nadar también…después de todo, algunas variedades de sus "hijos" podían hacerlo también.

\- ¡Steven! ¡No, no, esto no está pasando! – gritaba Perla.

\- ¡Cálmate, debemos hacer algo!- dijo Garnet. El león no dudo en perseguir a la fusión, aún sabiendo que era inútil.

\- Mal por ella…- dijo Lapis entre dientes, en un gesto y tono de voz extrañamente siniestro.

Las Crystal Gems supieron a qué se refería. Topace también.

Los seres acuáticos se lanzaron hacia su elemento. Ahora el enemigo había entrado en su terreno. Lapis debía rescatar a su amigo. Para Topace, también era el momento de la caza…

La bestia se sumergió con Steven intentando contener la respiración. Lastimosamente, así como estaba, no podía activar su burbuja ni escudo. Entonces su captor sintió como el mar se remecía en torno suyo.

-¡Suéltalo ya! – tronó una voz. Lapis generó un remolino en torno al monstruo, que, algo confundido, pero sin soltar a Steven, rugió. En eso, un gran Kronosaurus lo golpeó desde atrás, y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro mordiéndolo varias veces. Lapis generó varios brazos de agua, para golpear al captor de su amigo. La fusión monstruosa resistía demasiado bien los golpes…hasta que en algún momento, tal vez porque tenía a Steven en su poder, generó una burbuja similar a la de su presa, de tal forma que los ataques de Lapis no la afectaban.

Topace arremetió de nuevo, lanzando su aliento de hielo como proyectil contra la burbuja. Al congelarla, le fue más fácil a Lapis destruirla.

Finalmente, lograron que soltara a Steven…este, justo al borde de su capacidad para contener la respiración, intento nadar a la costa, y en eso vio a las Gems sobre Amatista convertida en bote inflable, que iban a por él. Perla, desesperada, extendió su mano hacia Steven.

\- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ya! – gritó Amatista.

\- No podemos dejar a Lapis y a Topace…- dijo Steven cuando fue puesto a salvo.

\- ¡Primero debemos ponerte a salvo! – le dijo Perla.

\- ¡No podemos irnos así nomás! – respondió Steven.

\- Esperen…esto no es bueno…- dijo Garnet.

Vieron como el gran Kronosaurus que era la forma de guerra de Topace salió casi volando por encima del agua, como si fuese un pez golpeado. Del mismo modo, las formaciones de agua de Lapis se disolvían. La bestia salió del agua, y al estilo de una orca, nadó a saltos hacia Steven y sus amigas. Amatista dio media vuelta para escapar, pero fue alcanzada.

Todos terminaron bajo el agua…

En la playa, león rugía sin saber que hacer. Peridot, producto de la desesperación, quedó sentada en la costa, en shock…

Steven se dejaba sumergir lentamente. Todo había terminado. Ya no oía las voces de sus amigas, ni los rugidos de Topace y la fusión monstruosa. Solo escuchaba una voz muy suave, que trasmitía una mezcla de calma y valor.

\- Steven…debes despertar….Steven…-.

De pronto, aquella voz dio paso a otra…una voz compuesta, dos seres hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- Steven…-.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Lapis?-.

\- Vendrán cosas peores, Steven…-.

\- Lo sé…ya está sucediendo…-.

\- Tú…realmente eres hijo de Rose. Ves la belleza en todo…-.

\- Eso…eso intento…- respondió Steven casi como si susurrase.

\- Por desgracia Steven, el mundo es cruel…ojalá más pensaran como tú…pero, a pesar de todo, realmente ahora entiendo a qué se refería Rose…incluso en las situaciones más terribles…hay esperanza…-.

\- ¿Conociste a mamá?-.

\- No…pero ahora la entiendo…Steven…sé tú esa esperanza….no dejes de ver las cosas buenas en todo lo que existe, pero sé prudente también. A veces, las mismas manos con las que acaricias deberán golpear también…tú lo sabes, pero con el tiempo, vendrán retos más grandes…-.

\- Lo entiendo…por cierto…¿Quién eres?-.

\- Me llamo…Creta…y sera la última vez que nos veamos…te estoy dejando…una oportunidad…-.

\- ¿Creta? ¿A dónde irás?-.

\- Fallé protegiendo a quienes me importan…no lo hagas tú – se escuchó la voz de Lapis.

\- Fallé protegiendo mi mundo…no lo hagas tú – se escuchó la voz de Topace.

Steven abrió los ojos.

Antes de ello, viendo lo inconmensurable del poder de la fusión monstruo, Topace indicó a Lapis lo que debía hacer.

\- Sé que no hay otra forma…pero…ojalá no fuera así…- dijo Lapis con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Fuiste la mejor compañía, todo este tiempo…- le dijo Topace, en forma humanoide.

Un último abrazo…al menos en espíritu. Lo necesitaban…

La última danza…

\- Lapis…sé lo que va a sucederme…cuando ocurra…¿recuerdas ese lugar lleno de niebla que vimos?-.

\- Si, Topace…-.

\- Toma mis restos, y los de Jade…déjalos ahí…-.

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular? – contestó una abatida Lapis.

\- No tengo idea…sólo es algo que sé que debo hacer….-.

Lapis cerró los ojos…debían salvar a Steven…

Una vida por otra…

Steven asomó la cabeza fuera del agua, intentando tomar aire. De pronto, Amatista, en forma de delfín, se colocó bajo él para ponerlo a flote. Garnet llevaba a una todavía entristecida Perla sobre ella.

Varios brazos formados por agua emergían en torno a la criatura, que intentaba librarse de ellos. Algunos de los brazos, en lugar de solo sujetar, se convertían en hielo automáticamente antes de impactar sobre ella, generándole golpes aún más fuertes, y en algunos casos, cortes terribles. Un inmenso soplo de hielo envolvió a la bestia, que logró librarse gracias al magma de su interior, pero…al hacerlo, destruyó parte de sus espinas, y tres de sus brazos. El congelamiento había sido tan intenso que destruyó algunas partes de la criatura.

La bestia herida divisó a Steven y las Gems, e intentó ir a por ellos, pese a que ahora auténticas picas de hielo se arrojaban hacia ella desde abajo. Nada parecía detenerlo.

En la playa, las Gems invocaron sus armas una vez más. Amatista se colocó delante de la aterrada Peridot.

\- Puedes agradecerme después…- le dijo. Perla miraba con profundo odio a la gran bestia.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no caes, infeliz? – gruñó la gem pálida. El león, herido pero lleno de cólera, rugió sin miedo al monstruo.

Garnet empezó a sospechar que, al haberse regenerado a partir de los trozos de gema, y haber tomado los despojos de Jasper en el proceso, se había vuelto aún más poderosa.

Pero no demasiado.

Creta emergió desatando un gran oleaje, por lo que Steven y sus amigas tuvieron que retroceder. La bestia del mar sujetó entre sus inmensas fauces a la bestia, arrastrándola a lo profundo del mar. Los chillidos y rugiidos de terror del monstruo se fueron apagando…hasta que, luego de asegurarse de debilitarla a mordidas, Creta la congeló una vez más, destruyéndola hasta su interior. Los fragmentos de gema no volvieron a unirse luego de que Creta ultimara el ataque con una única dentellada extra. El gran monstruo marino rugió una última vez antes de desaparecer.

Lapis desesperada intentó aferrarse a su compañero gemsaur. Pero este cerró los ojos, y lo último que hizo fue tomar la mano de la gem azul.

\- Gracias por todo…Lapis Lazuli…-.

Lapis subió con Topace a la superficie, sólo para verlo disolverse silenciosamente en huesos y espuma marina. La gem del oceáno gritó su cólera al cielo ya casi abandonado por el sol…

\- ¡Lapis! ¡Topace! – gritó Steven.

\- Vamos a ver…debe estar débil…- dijo Garnet. Solo ella y Amatista partieron a su encuentro, con la gem púrpura de nuevo como delfín.

\- Me sorprende que estemos yendo a ayudarla…- dijo Amatista.

\- Aunque no confiemos en ella, ayudó a Steven…- respondió Garnet – creo que algo debemos hacer…-.

Lapis, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó los restos de Topace, y la burbuja que contenía los del otro Gemsaur. Al volverse y ver a las demás acercarse, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión incomparable de enojo y frustración. Sin que ellas lo advirtieran, Lapis movió un poco la marea en torno a sí, como si preparara un ataque.

\- Cielos, esto no es bueno…- pensó Amatista, al sentir las variaciones en el mar a su alrededor.

La gem azul dirigió su mirada hacia sus adversarias. Sus luego se enfocaron en la costa…en Steven. Su ira dio paso al pesar.

Lo que pensaba hacer, solo generaría más sufrimiento.

Entonces Lapis invocó una ola delante suyo, impidiendo que las Crystal Gems se le acercaran. Luego desapareció en medio del mar, prácticamente en silencio. Al perderse del todo, el mar volvió a su calma.

\- Se ha ido…- dijo Steven, con los ojos empañados – otra vez…-.

Garnet le dio una palmada en el hombro, al llegar de nuevo a su encuentro. Pero nadie dijo nada. Peridot y el león aparecieron tras ellos.

\- Eso fue increíble, debo admitirlo…- dijo la gem verde. Nadie contestó. La gem verde quedó mirándolos como si hubiera dicho una impertinencia, pero nadie se lo señaló como tal.

Steven quedó sentado en la playa. Perla se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó. Todas las Gems, excepto Peridot, se unieron frente al mar. La gem verde seguía desconcertada y asustada por la experiencia…hasta que, para su sorpresa, Garnet la arrastró hacia el grupo.

\- Nada mal…- le dijo, con una voz serena. Mirando al mar, y recordando a sus inesperados aliados, pensó lo mismo, si es que no más…

El león se les unió con un sonido similar a un ronroneo. Steven le abrazó afectuosamente.

Los amigos habían sobrevivido a la terrible experiencia. Pero esa tarde, dos camaradas habían caído…no en vano, afortunadamente.

En algún lugar del mundo...aquellos tres gemsaurs sobrevivientes sintieron un estremecimiento- No tenían idea de que otro de su especie aparte de Jade hubiera vivido también…pero, sintieron su muerte…sintieron las de ambos.

Las bestias simplemente dejaron de sentir las presencias de sus hermanos perdidos…

Lapis, en su viaje por el oceáno, divisó finalmente la extraña formación. La burbuja con los restos de Jade, y otra burbuja de agua hecha por ella misma, con los restos de Topace. Con pesar, abandonó las dos, dejando que la propia marea las condujera de ahí en adelante.…

Lapis se había forzado a acostumbrarse a la soledad.

Prisionera en el espejo. Prisionera luego al estar fusionada con Jasper…y por primera vez, había conocido la libertad. Supo lo que era tener un compañero, como se tenían Rubí y Zafiro…

Ahora, volvía a estar completamente sola…

Varios meses después, Steven se sentó después de un día divertido con Greg y Connie, en la playa. Su ánimo estaba considerablemente mejor. Tomó una nueva guitarra que le había regalado su padre, y comenzó a tocar un poco. De pronto, vio como el oleaje frente a él cambiaba. Intrigado, se acercó. El mar se calmó de pronto, revelando la figura de Lapis.

\- ¡Hey, Lapis! ¡Volviste! – exclamó Steven, que fue veloz como el rayo a recibir a la gem del océano con un fuerte abrazo. Lapis tenía aún la tristeza en su mirada. Sin embargo, el cálido gesto de Steven la animó a corresponder. Las Crystal Gems salieron de la casa, y estuvieron a punto de intervenir…mas Garnet las detuvo. Comprendió el vínculo que unía a Steven con aquella gem. Y todas entendieron que ella no le haría daño…

\- Yo también…estoy feliz de verte…- contestó débilmente Lapis, aunque sus palabras eran honestas.

El misterioso sitio visitado hacía tiempo por Lapis y Topace, y donde pararon sus restos y los de Jade, no había cambiado nada…

La neblina protegía una isla. Detrás de la espesa bruma, había una isla relativamente grande. En la costa, una criatura de piel verdosa se levantaba de la arena. Olfateó como si se abriera paso al mundo por primera vez, e instintivamente caminó hacia la selva.

De hecho, regresaba al mundo. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer, fue un pequeño fragmento de gema de Jade a su lado. Pero era un ser instintivo, y ya que ello no era comestible, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su marcha.

A lo lejos, sobre el mar, volaban algunos Pterosaurios pequeños. Bajo ellos, un gran Kronosaurus azulado asomaba la cabeza para tomar aire, antes de sumergirse una vez más.

En la isla, el Ceratosaurus veía a su paso rebaños de Apatosaurus, Hadrosaurus, y algunos Triceratops. A lo lejos, un Tyrannosaurus Rex se levantaba de su lecho de descanso…y hacía temblar el suelo con sus pasos. Decenas de especies poblaban la isla.

Sin saber porque, el Ceratosaurus en tierra, y el Kronosaurus en el mar, rugieron triunfantes…

Los Gemsaurs cuyos restos no se habían dispersado, de alguna forma habían heredado el poder regenerativo de las gems, y se habían materializado en ese lugar…como los seres que eran en realidad. Ya no tenían grandes poderes de su lado, ya no eran todos aliados, y ahora, en algún momento, morirían. Pero vivían como animales comunes, ajenos por completo a las guerras de las gems, y al mundo que había olvidado por completo su existencia. Vivían tal y como la naturaleza los había moldeado para vivir.

La isla de brumas era el último reducto de Pangea que quedaba sobre el planeta.

Los antiguos señores de la Tierra vivían de nuevo…

* * *

 _Las probabilidades están contra nosotros,_

 _Esto no será fácil,_

 _Pero no vamos a hacerlo solos…_

 _¡Somos las Crystal Gems!_

Las naves con forma de mano eran divisables desde la carretera. Greg conducía su camioneta…en compañía de los Maheswaran. En silencio, hasta que Priyanka rompió en llanto.

\- ¡No quiero perder a mi hija!- exclamaba - ¡toda esta locura…no lo sé!-.

\- Eso no va a suceder…- la abrazó Doug consolándola – han salido de muchas cosas…lo van a lograr…yo no tenía fe en ella, pero sé que mi Connie y Steven van a superar esto…-.

\- Yo sé que sí…- respondió Greg, saliendo de un largo instante de mutismo. Tenía mucho miedo, más que nunca. Pero sentía también que no podía permitirse temer…no en esa hora…

Desde la camioneta de los Fryman, que iba algo más atrás, Ronaldo grababa las imágenes.

\- Tenía razón…- se decía a sí mismo. Se preguntaba por qué habrían desaparecido los objetos que recolectó aquella vez, pero ahora no importaba. Estaba ante algo más grande, lo sabía, y tenía la esperanza de que Ciudad Playa entera, una vez el infierno terminase y pudiesen volver todos a sus vidas normales, al fin lo reconociera.

Dentro de una de las naves, Yellow Diamond contemplaba enfurecida una interferencia a sus planes, que una nave más pequeña grabó, y cuyas imágenes envió a la ama y señora del Planeta Madre.

Unas gems científicas que venían con ella de pronto irrumpieron presentándole un holograma con una criatura similar a un dragón de la mitología clásica, con injertos de fragmentos de gema en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

\- A partir de esas últimas observaciones sobre las criaturas que pretendíamos estaban extintas, hemos desarrollado esto para…- dijo una de ellas antes de ser silenciada por la poderosa Gem amarilla.

\- Señora – dijo una de ellas casi inclinándose en el piso de la nave de puro terror, pero aún ingeniándoselas para guardar compostura – usted lo encargó, parte de nuestros grupos de avanzada fueron destruidos por tres de esos bichos, y cuando intentaron usar el portal de la zona de brumas, algo las atacó, y hasta destruyó las gemas…-.

\- ¡Basta! – rugió la gem líder - ¿Es que no ven que...?-.

Las científicas que hasta ese entonces habían prestado poca atención a la "amenaza", confiadas en el poder de la flota, contemplaron el problema.

Yellow Diamond sólo se tranquilizó un poco al final, cuando vio llegar a su sirvienta personal. Entonces decidió dejar que ella se dirigiera a las científicas.

\- No podemos…no podemos ahora encargarnos de eso…tenemos…otra prioridad…- contestó en su lugar la Perla Amarilla.

\- Diles que cancelen todos los proyectos hasta que no nos encarguemos de esto…- vociferó Yellow Diamond.

\- Sí, mi Diamante – asintió la Perla Amarilla, nerviosa al percibir el disgusto de su líder.

Yellow Diamond descendió de la nave, con un gesto de suprema arrogancia en el rostro, flanqueada por varias Jasper y otras gems guerreras.

\- Inconcebible…- pensó, ante lo que veían sus ojos.

En la playa, Garnet, Amatista y Perla estaban paradas ante ella, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de temor, y preparadas para el inminente estallido. Guantes, látigo y lanza, y parecía que mucho más poderosas que nunca.

Al lado, Peridot estaba fuertemente equipada con su robot, al cual había hecho muchas mejoras, y qué mejoras. Con tecnología gem mejor conservada que habían obtenido tras sabotear otras bases en la Tierra, incluso en la Luna, había habilitado su gran máquina de guerra para moverse de acuerdo a como lo hacía ella en la cabina interior. A modo de sus antiguas extremidades robots, esta nueva máquina actuaba como una poderosa extensión de ella misma.

En el mar, Lapis emergía con un semblante altivo, preparando las olas a sus pies para soltarlas cual tsunami…y del mismo mar, emergían decenas y decenas de clones de agua de las Crystal Gems y del robot de batalla de Peridot.

El león rosado avanzó lentamente, listo para la guerra…dejando paso a una figura que las Gems observaron con silencio reverencial.

Una figura femenina, alta, con el cabello oscuro con un mechón rosa, y un traje blanco y rosa. Escudo en mano, y la espada en su funda. Una voz firme, pero suave, nació de la presencia.

\- Yellow Diamond…esto no tiene por qué ser así…no necesitas destruir este mundo…- dijo Stevonnie, intentando conciliar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, que osas dirigirte a mí? – contestó Yellow Diamond.

\- Por favor…déjanos vivir en paz…hay que tanto que podríamos lograr…todos juntos…-.

\- ¡Ustedes han sido una molestia, han destruido mi Cluster! -.

\- No hay manera de hacer que cambies de opinión, ¿no es así?-.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si quieren ser destruidas, pues lo serán!-.

Las Gems miraron a Stevonnie. Esta suspiró, entristecida, pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

El ejército de Yellow Diamond comenzó el avance.

Stevonnie alzó la espada de Rose Quartz, y junto con todos sus aliados, se preparó para cumplir su destino…

La batalla por el derecho de la Tierra a existir apenas comenzaba….

FIN


End file.
